Rings of Bondage
by Syphon01
Summary: This is a terminator Stargate crossover it will use few of the main characters in the terminator verse and the same can be said of Stargate with the exception of the Goa'uld
1. Chapter 1

Rings of Bondage

Skynet's war against humanity had been in progress for four years.

Skynet was perusing the remaining USA databanks and paper files held at secure locations.

At Area 51 he discovers a strange metal ring in a storage container.

Intrigued Skynet discovers some documentation relating to this strange device and starts his own investigations.

While this investigation is progressing Skynet contemplates why the humans continue to resist his dominance.

It doesn't seem logical to Skynet so this too he allocated resources for further investigation.

By 2011 Skynet had come to the conclusion that humanity would continue to resist his dominance and will not stop until either humanity is victorious or he is.

To Skynet this is not logical yet Skynet knows that the humans are not logical and often act irrationally.

It was during this year that Skynet discovered how to operate the stargate.

It was a matter of trial and error once he had would out that the emblems on the stargate were actually stellar constellations.

On his ninetieth attempt Skynet successful manage to establish what he later determined to be a wormhole between the earth and another world.

Skynet operates the stargate again and this time sends a probe through the wormhole to the other world.

Skynet's probe indicates that the stargate on the other world is submerged in water and is lying on its side before the probe fails.

Skynet speculates that the probe failed as it was not designed for prolonged submersion in water.

After analysing the data Skynet decides to send an aquatic probe through the stargate the next day.

After a week of surveillance Skynet is pleased with the report he receives.

The stargate is lying on the bottom of a shallow ocean or sea but his probe did indicate that there was a sizable land mass not far from the Stargates position.

Skynet contemplates this revelation and determines that it is possible that the stargate on this world has fallen into the water by some sort of land slippage.

After a week of checking up on the probe, the data Skynet receives back is encouraging.

The Stargate is located on the bottom of a shallow ocean or sea yet the probe indicated that there is a sizable landmass nearby.

Skynet makes a decision, he will design a special submersible that not only has manipulator arms but also has caterpillar tracks so that it can also travel on land.

Skynet will instruct this unit to collect the stargate and place it upright on the landmass.

If this is successful the Skynet will send terminators through the stargate to explore this new world to see if it would be suitable to be used as an emergency base by Skynet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Skynet is intrigued by the reports he is receiving from the T-400 and the other units sent through the stargate to this new world.

Three kilometres from where he had had the stargate temporally located is a weathered and abandoned ancient structure in an advanced state of decay and disrepair.

From the reports of the various locations that Skynet had received he was able to extrapolate the various locations and came to the conclusion that the stargate must have fallen from this building to the ocean floor from where it had originally been located in the building before its partial collapse into the ocean.

On the new world the T-400 had only found one sign of life.

Inside the abandoned structure was a room filled with what Skynet can only describe as a highly advanced data storage system with a still functional power source.

Even though Skynet was excited by this discovery it was what else that was discovered in this strange room that bothered Skynet.

This strange room also contained a desiccated mummified body of a human male.

From the few belongings and scraps of clothing Skynet knew that he had been on the world for at least fifty years.

The discovery of a diary gave Skynet a name.

Skynet trolled through all the remaining paper files and discover that this Ernest Littlefield had been part of a US military program on the stargate in 1945.

The paperwork indicated that Ernest had died in a laboratory explosion yet here his remains are.

According to the recovered diary Ernest Littlefield lived here alone on this world until his death two years ago.

Skynet speculated that the US military managed to activate the stargate and connect a wormhole to this world, but was unable to retrieve the man as they could not make a return connection.

Skynet was having the same problem.

He could dial into this world but for some reason his units were unable to dial back.

All efforts to get them to return when he dialled the gate from Earth had ended in failure.

Skynet thought there was two possible reasons for this, the first being that this was a one way system. Skynet thought this was possible through unlikely.

The second more likely possibility to Skynet was to make any journey you needed to know the starting point and this was something that Skynet didn't know for this world.

While Skynet pondered this conundrum he decided to send aerial and orbital units to check for other signs of human habitation or even any higher animal life forms

By 2012 Skynet was certain that this world had been long abandoned by whoever had built the ancient structure.

From what his probes, both aerial and orbital, surveillance systems indicate that there was no sign of higher life forms present on this world.

With this vital information at his disposal Skynet make a decision that will affect both his future and the futures of countless others.

When Skynet decides to make this newly discovered world his principle site for his AI hub he commits a large proportion of his resources to develop his new domain.

Skynet knows that it will take a lot of time and resources to develop this new domain but it is his belief that with this move he can free himself from the irritation that humanity currently causes him on the Earth.

The war against the humans had entered its second decade and Skynet still hadn't come to a conclusion as to why the humans continue to resist him.

The humans' stubborn persistence is completely incomprehensible to Skynet.

He just doesn't understand why humanity continues to fight against their better.

This just wasn't logical, yet the humans still swarmed out of the ruins of their civilisation to fight his forces.

While Skynet continues to contemplate human willpower and their desire for survival and why the human's sexual desire increases when faced with extinction.

Skynet is aware that the humans will shortly be producing more children and thus fighter in a few years than his industrial capacity will be able to cope with.

Skynet is glad he made the decision to relocate to the new world he discovered.

While Skynet contemplates this he reads the reports of his other projects.

The 600 series endoskeleton has entered pre-production and the other development programs are on track.

What is most pleasing to Skynet is that his new AI hub is nearing completion.

Once this facility is complete Skynet will start moving his strategic knowledge and industrial infrastructure to this new world.

As Skynet starts planning the next phase of his relocation efforts his sensors indicate that the stargate is activating.

Skynet wonder if perhaps his minions have discovered how to dial the Earth.

As he thinks this five large strange humans wearing some form of armour with helmets that look strangely serpent like step out of the stargate.

Skynet knows that these intruders can't be from the earth.

He orders his security forces to capture the intruders for interrogation.

Teal'c is stunned by what he sees.

All around him is god magic.

He looks for the pedestal to dial the Chapa'Ai to escape from Ra's wraith when he notices that it doesn't appear to be present.

Then his worst nightmare bursts into the room as Ra's demons secure him and his men.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Skynet was intrigued by these invader humans he held captive.

They appear to have been modified to incubate some form of parasite.

Still the knowledge they had imparted to his greys was useful.

Skynet now knew more about dialing the stargate.

What was more important was the fact that there were thousands or tens of thousands of Stargates scattered across the galaxy.

Skynet was amused that they thought that he was Ra, the Egyptian sun god.

It appears that there were advanced societies that masqueraded as gods to primitive societies.

From the information recovered from the intruders it appears that this alien civilisation has starships capable of interstellar travel.

These intruders' gods could pose a significant threat to Skynet's survival.

This Skynet could not tolerate.

The captive designated Teal'c appears to be the senior of the captives and was far more informative.

He also provided the name of the parasites; Goa'ulds.

To Skynet the humans of Earth have just been relegated to inconsequential by this new threat.

Skynet decides to speed up his evacuation of the Earth.

If the Earth is a target of these Goa'uld then it is to his benefit not to be here if they arrive in force by ship or through the stargate.

Skynet would bide his time and build up his forces and technology.

One thing Skynet will have to do first is get hold of one of these ships capable of interstellar travel.

The captive Teal'c has been very helpful with this issue.

Teal's has provided the addresses of several minor Goa'uld where Skynet might be able seize examples of this type of technology.

It seemed to Skynet that this Teal'c was not as devout to his 'god Apophis' as he pretended to be.

Skynet found this fact quite interesting.

If he could sow the seeds of discontent amongst these jaffa then any jaffa rebellion would only weaken his potential opponents while it strengthened his position.

Skynet decided to strike a deal with this Teal'c.

He would let him go as payment for his co-operation as long as Teal'c kept quiet about the Earth.

Skynet didn't exactly expect Teal'c to honor this agreement but Teal'c would only be released when Skynet was ready for the final evacuation of the Earth.

What surprised Skynet was Teal's suggestion that he be physically abused before being release so that Teal'c could claim to have escaped Ra's captivity.

Skynet watches as Teal'c enters the stargates wormhole.

The last six months had been very busy for Skynet.

His T-600 series terminators had succeed in capturing several interstellar capable vessels.

Teal'c had said that two were tel'tak's and the larger one an Al'kesh.

All these vessels had been sent to the New World that apparently the Goa'uld didn't know about.

This was all the better for Skynet as it would allow him to grow in secret while safe from immediate attack.

One bit of information that Teal'c had imparted was the location of another stargate near to the Earth's.

This address was apparently for a world called Abydos in the domain of Ra.

Only this address was slightly different to the one Skynet had.

This indicated to Skynet that the emblems on the stargate represented positions in space and by using them in combination one could go anywhere as long as there was a stargate present on the world.

By 2020 Skynet had moved his AI core programming to his new AI hub on Tantalus.

Still with the stargate he could still send instructions to his units on Earth.

Tantalus was a hive of activity with new facilities being constructed for Skynet's transplanted industrial capacity.

Skynet had decided to strip his facilities on Earth bare as well as taking anything that could be of vale, reused or recycled that was in his areas of control.

He had also stopped production of any units that could not fit through the stargate.

Skynet was essentially conducting a scorched Earth policy on the areas he withdrew from.

All these areas were stripped leaving nothing but empty facilities, anything that could be disassembled and sent through the stargate.

The larger hunter-killers were instructed to fight retrograde operations designed not so much to kill or harm the humans but rather to keep the humans away from areas until they had bee stripped and evacuated.

General John Connor was confused by Skynet's actions.

This was the twenty-third major Skynet facility that had been abandoned.

John could understand a withdrawal to a more defensive position but to him it seemed that his forces were advancing through territory that had nothing of use left.

Even the wrecked vehicles and steel frames of the buildings were gone.

John didn't know what Skynet was planning but it appeared that he has dramatically changed his strategic direction.

Skynet had even discontinued the disposal centers.

John remembers interviewing the shocked and confused survivors.

They told him that the machines just started disassembling the disposal centers around them completely ignoring the humans present.

Even when some decided to make a run for it the machines just ignored them and continued to implement their new instructions.

John remembers when he first came across one such former facility.

Everything of value had been stripped leaving only the shell of the facility and the bodies and bones of its victims.

Skynet had been doing this for years and nobody knew why.

John didn't know what was going on either but he knew that Skynet would only have taken this action for a very good reason.

Whatever that reason was it didn't bode well for humanity.

Skynet contemplates his current positions on both Earth and Tantalus.

His withdrawal from the Earth is nearly complete.

He thinks it is a pity that he can't take the stargate to a location where the humans can't find it but alas Skynet requires it where it is for the final evacuation.

On Tantalus his production facilities are fully online producing the 600 series terminators and all the other units required for mining, processing of ores and all the other miscellaneous tasks his society requires.

Skynet had also started construction of compact Hunter-Killers designed to fin through the stargate.

The reverse engineering of the Goa'uld tel'taks and Al'kesh is complete and production has started on units using this technology for the mining and exploitation of the greater Tantalus system.

On the Earth only the heavy unit's unable fit through the stargate remain guarding the Cheyenne Mountain complex as it is stripped of everything but the absolute minimum of equipment required to operate the stargate.

Skynet pondered some of the latest things to be sent through the stargate before the final evacuation takes place.

A pedestal was found in an abandoned Russian research facility that had the same emblems on it as the stargate and a similar power source to that held in the strange room.

Skynet speculates that this might have been the original control unit of the stargate that the Americans never recovered.

How it ended up in Russia is anybody's guess.

Still in a week or two the Cheyenne Mountain complex will have no further function and Skynet can concentrate his full attention on the strange database and consolidation of his position in the Tantalus system.

John Connor watches as the last of Skynet's hunter-killers is destroyed protecting Skynet's AI hub in Cheyenne Mountain.

John has a strange feeling of dread.

The fight for Cheyenne Mountain was far too easy.

He also hadn't seen a terminator unit in weeks.

As he enters the Cheyenne Mountain complex John's sense of dread increases.

The entrance has been stripped; even the massive steel blast doors are missing.

As he walks deeper into the complex he notices that just like the other facilities the Cheyenne Mountain complex has been stripped as well.

John nearly falls into a lift well before he realizes that even the lifts and their associated operating machinery has been removed.

As John descends flight after flight of stairs his teams report the same thing.

Each level is empty.

Whatever equipment used to be held on the levels was gone.

And so too it appeared was Skynet.

John finally reaches the lowest level and what he discovers shocks him to his very core.

Skynet is definitely gone but to where nobody knows.

The only things that remain are a small nuclear reactor and a computer system that is far too basic to contain Skynet.

Then there is the other strange anomaly.

The metal ring.

What is its function?

John however has more important questions.

Where is Skynet?

And more importantly what is he planning now?

General Connor turns to his sappers and says level this place.

Don't blow the reactor just collapse the floors above and bury this place for all time.

The explosions from above knocked the stargate flat as it was buried by millions of tons of shattered concrete and rubble.

Thus it came to pass that humanity successfully buried the Tau'ri gate for a second time.

Skynet had finally managed to create a link between his AI core and the strange database.

What he discovered was astounding.

This world had once been a meeting place of four great races, the Nox, the Furlings, the Asgard and the Ancients.

It was apparently the latter that had created the stargate network.

Skynet was stunned by what he didn't know.

According to the holographic projections there are at least a hundred and forty six elements.

Skynet only knew of a hundred and fourteen.

It appeared that these four great races had formed an alliance against the Goa'uld.

Skynet ponders these races their descriptions appear to match reports of alien sightings pre his creation.

Still the alien database is a font of knowledge for Skynet and he sets about making use of his newfound knowledge.

It has been nine years since Skynet had completed his evacuation of Earth.

In that time he has assimilated the technology and knowledge in the alien database and consolidated his control of the Tantalus system.

Skynet is pleased by what he has achieved.

The new 800 series terminators are in production with the synthetic tissue and blood integrated into their design.

Skynet had decided to continue with this project, as it would help camouflage his terminators as they started missions through the stargate.

He had learnt a lot about the principles surrounding of the stargates operations and he had also learnt what the ancients generally used to determine the points of origin.

Skynet is now ready to take his first small steps into the great unknown of the wider galaxy.

First however he will run a test.

He will dial earth to see if the stargate there is still operational or if the humans have destroyed that wonderful piece of technology in their fear.

Skynet is monitoring the probe he sent to Earth and is confused.

All his data indicates that his probe has arrived at Earth but not in what was formerly the United States of America, but strangely according to the remaining global positioning satellites in Antarctica.

Skynet quickly analysis's the data and quickly came to the conclusion that for some strange reason the Earth must have two stargate instead of the usual one.

This leaves Skynet with a bit of a conundrum.

Does he reestablish a presence on earth and forget about his home world or does he build a secret facility in the Antarctic so that he can monitor his creators and possibly secretly trade and mine for resources that he is always requires.

In the end Skynet decides to make the investment in the secret base, the resources that he could potentially acquire will more than make up for the cost of establishing a new presence on the Earth.

This time his interactions with humanity will be extremely limited.

Skynet contemplates his next move in relation to his position in the galaxy.

His Antarctic installation is under constructions and with the Earth humans no longer a viable threat to his continued existence; he can turn his attention to other matters.

Skynet knows that the galaxy is a large place.

Unfortunately his only current source of knowledge was the Jaffa Teal'c.

His other source of knowledge the database of the four races is full of interesting information but most of the geo-political information it contains is eons out of date.

Skynet is in the unfortunate position of having very little idea of the current galactic political dynamics.

To solve this problem Skynet decides to send expendable probe units to as many gate addresses as possible to gather intelligence.

These probes instructions will be to observe the stargates activity levels including gate addresses use, frequency of use and who are using these stargates.

Once Skynet has this data he can plan his next actions accordingly.

Skynet ponders what Teal'c told him about Goa'uld practices of dialing stargates and sending through Jaffa to determine the suitability of a planet for conquest.

Teal'c advised that if the Jaffa didn't return then it was unlikely that further attempts out be made to that particular address.

Skynet decides to have his stargate placed in a sealed room that is flooded with inert gas.

Skynet believes that if anybody uses his stargate they will asphyxiate in that environment and not bother trying a second attempt.

Tantalus

Individual


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Skynet was analysing the data he was receiving from his surveillance drones.

Some of his potential targets were places on his secondary and tertiary lists due to high levels of traffic through the stargates, fixed defensive positions or high troop concentrations.

Strangely the Abydos stargate didn't fit into these categories and as it was a source of this naquadah that the stargates were constructed from.

He moved Abydos to the top of his infiltration and seizure list.

Skynet was perplexed as to why he couldn't contact certain stargates.

He wonders why he was able to dial some stargates while others refused to make a connection.

What was perplexing to him was that he knew that Teal'c had claimed to have visited all these addresses.

Either Teal'c had lied to him about his activities or there was another issue that was causing the problem.

Skynet was analysing this problem when it suddenly dawned on him that the emblems on the stargate represented constellations and Skynet knew that these moved in space in relation to each other.

Skynet knows that Teal'c exclusively used the dialling devices.

Skynet theorised that that the dialling devices must calculate and make allowances for stellar drift.

Once Skynet realised this he started calculating and making allowances for stellar drift he found that he was able to dial all the addresses that Teal'c had supplied.

While Skynet was sending surveillance probes to the remaining addresses that Teal'c had supplied Skynet for investigation, he resumed his random dialling campaign to try to discover other stargates that the Goa'uld might not have visited.

Skynet looks over his latest creation and was pleased with what he sees.

The T-800 series terminator had living synthetic human tissue and blood covering its endoskeleton but looked, smelled and could act like humans.

He has assembled twenty of these new terminators to explore Abydos to determine its future usefulness.

The T-800 series terminator scanned its new domain of Abydos.

It would reign supreme on this world, yet he was here to serve and protect Skynet.

He scanned the protocols that Skynet had provided him and then issues his instructions to the other T-800's under his command.

With this done the terminators split up and proceeded with their mission to explore Abydos.

The T-800 terminator was observing the local human population mining the raw naquadah ore when a sudden stand storm swept around him.

Using his other sensors he detected the local humans running about in a panic.

As he contemplated this phenomenon his sensors then detected a strange pyramid shaped craft descending from high orbit.

He watched the ship land and accessing his data files he determined that this vessel was most likely a Goa'uld Ha'tak class mother ship.

As he continued to observe the humans and the Ha'tak, he sent instructions to all the other terminators to avoid all contact and to observe the actions of the local humans and that of the Goa'uld and their Jaffa minions.

The terminator stood perfectly still and observed the Jaffa's actions in the human village.

It stood by and watched impassively as the assaults, murders and rapes that were taking place in the village.

Not a flicker of emotion showed on its features as Sha're's daughter was brutalised for the villagers' failure to meet its naquadah quotas.

As the terminator stood stealthily watching the carnage in the village it analysed the current situation.

The terminator came to the conclusion that this village was ripe for rebellion and if it was the general indication of the mood of the rest of the Abydonians then Skynet could possibly profit by exploiting this situation.

If Skynet was to conquer this world and showed more care to these humans then these slave units might welcome Skynet's and his forces rule with open arms.

The terminator decided to report this conclusion to Skynet when it next reported the findings of his investigations.

Skynet contemplates the reports he has received from his terminators on Abydos.

The humans of Abydos appear to only have late Stone Age or early Bronze Age levels of technology.

Skynet agrees with his terminators assessment that any intervention against Ra would acquire the naquadah required for his purposes and if minimum assistance were to be provided to these primitive humans they would most likely be grateful and loyal to him.

Also if this assistance were to ne provided and the local human protected against Ra or any other Goa'uld maintained then these humans would welcome his rule with open arms.

Skynet decides to take a chance and sends ten thousand terminators of the various classes to Abydos along with remote mining equipment to enable Skynet to strip mine the mineralogical resources of the planet and any other bodies in the Abydonian system.

Ra is really annoyed with his slaves on Abydos.

They are not meeting their naquadah quotas despite this world being the world being one of the richest sources of naquadah known to the Goa'uld.

Ra sighs, he knows that the naquadah returns could increase a thousand fold if her were to introduce industrial mining techniques but he dare not do so because these slaves might rebel like their Tau'ri forefathers.

Ra contemplates the Tau'ri for a moment.

The stargate has been buried for thousands of years now on the Tau'ri home world.

He wonders if perhaps he should take his Ha'tak to see how they have progressed in the thousands of years since he ruled them.

In the end he decides against throwing good naquadah after bad.

After all they had chosen to rebel against his rule and he had enough slaves that he didn't have to worry about the one resource that the Tau'ri had that were important to the Goa'uld.

With this thought he returns to contemplating what to do about his slaves on Abydos.

The Abydonians were at first fearful of their new masters.

That changes when Skynet's forces provided them with new steel tools to mine the naquadah and drilled a well for them into the underground aquifers to provide them with plenty of water.

The Abydonians became even more friendly and co-operative when they realised that their new masters weren't interested in their women or even to have them serve their need or even to bow [as in take a bow] to them as they passed

Their new masters only punished them went they deserved it and even they recognised that was only their due in their relationship with their new masters.

To the Abydonians life had improved immensely under their new masters, their only concern was what Ra would do when he found out that they had a new god in Skynet.

Even though they feared Ra's wrath they knew that Lord Skynet would do everything to protect them.

Skynet was amazed that the local Abydonians had welcomed his forces with open arms.

He had even had reports that the Abydonians had started chanting praises prayers to him when his terminators were in sight.

Skynet ponders this phenomenon and decides that primitive humans can even be left to their own devices and ignored.

If the Abydonians are representative of the majority of humans in the galaxy then Skynet can be a benign God to these primitive humans.

From what Skynet had learnt from the Abydonians, Ra would not take the loss of Abydos lying down so Skynet developed plans to defend Abydos and to capture Ra's Ha'tak if that were possible.

When Ra returned to Abydos six months later he was incensed to find industrialised mining taking place on Abydos.

If his scanned were correct he even detected the start of an orbital launch site for Abydos.

This interference in his domain Ra would not accept.

Tantalus

Individual


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Incensed by what he sees and interference is his domain Ra orders the orbital bombardment of the launch site while his Death Gliders and Al'kesh attack the locals and the invaders.

Turning to his First Prime he instructs him to use the rings to land his Jaffa on the ground and then to proceed to the heretic village and purge it in the most brutal fashion.

On Abydos, the T-1000 mimetic poly-alloy terminators have waited by the stargate and the ring transporter platform for the last three days.

They had used their special abilities to blend in with the walls floor and columns of the rooms.

Once Ra's Jaffa arrived they proceeded to kill them all and then sampled their victims to that they could mimic their appearance.

The lead T-1000 watched as his allocated forces collected the Jaffa weapon, as this was being done he reached down to Ra's former first prime and remover the ring controller device from the dead primes arm.

With a silent command to the other T-1000's, they packed themselves tightly into position leaving just centimetres between them and the rings.

The lead T-1000 then activated the ring controller and transported his forces onto Ra's Ha'tak.

Ra watches as his orbital bombardment of Abydos continues.

A smile crosses his face as the launch site the intruders have been constructing is struck four times in rapid succession.

He spins around when he hears the ring platform activate again and wonders why his First Prime and his Jaffa have returned.

Ra shouts an or at his First prime and his Jaffa only to be totally ignored as three of his Jaffa walk towards the Ha'taks controls and before his astonished eyes seem to flow into them.

Ra's doesn't believe his own eyes at first but then the reality of the situation sets in and he orders the other Jaffa to kill the intruders while he escapes.

Ra runs to his sarcophagus room with his child retainers all the time looking to see if he is being pursued.

Once Ra is safely in his sarcophagus room he hears staff weapons fire and then screams of pain that then abruptly stopped.

As he watches the door to the sarcophagus room is forced open by silvery metal bars that then transform into hands and arms.

Once the doors are open in walk five silvery creatures covered with splatters of blood and before his very eyes they change back into the splitting images of his First prime and his Jaffa.

Ra's children then move to surround him in an attempt to protect him from the intruders.

Unfortunately that doesn't stop the silvery creatures as they proceed to slaughter the children to get to Ra.

Ra is stunned by the senseless brutality of these invaders.

His children lay dead all around him, their blood pooling together in some sort of perverted macabre tabloid for all to see.

Ra looks at the intruders faces and sees no emotions at all, no pity remorse or even satisfaction at having captured him.

As he ponders the appearance of these creatures, Ra feels a sensation as if his Ha'tak has commenced its landing procedures.

As this is occurring Ra notices that three of the silvery creatures have left while two other have remained in the obvious task of guarding him to ensure that he doesn't escape.

As Ra looks out the open doors he sees more of his Jaffa storm onto the pal'tak to attack the intruders.

The last thing he sees before the doors close is his remaining Jaffa being slaughtered like cattle.

Once the doors are closed he can still hear the deaths of his remaining Jaffa then all he hears is silence once his Ha'tak has settled once again in its landing pedestal on Abydos.

Skynet was not pleased by the destruction of his Abydos launch site,

He decides that once he has finished his interrogation of the Ra he will let his greys have a bit of fun.

Skynet thinks that this will be a good opportunity to test the properties of the device known as a sarcophagus.

If Ra can be revived from death and even have missing appendages replaced then the technology of this sarcophagus could come in very handy as it could be used and an incentive to his greys for loyal service.

Ra's captivity had not been a pleasant experience for the Goa'uld.

Skynet's minions had tortured Ra relentlessly, milking him for every bit of information the Goa'uld and host possessed.

Even after he had died, Ra was revived in the sarcophagus only for his nightmare of torment to continue anew.

Once Ra had provided every bit of information he had possessed his torment continued.

Once Skynet's minions had finished with Ra he was turned over to his former slaves for them to do with him as they pleased.

Ra was given one word of warning however, if he switched bodies or attempted to escape his slavery, he would be found and his torment would begin anew.

If he feared what he had suffered previously then he would pray for death long before Skynet would grant him the comfort of final oblivion.

Skynet ponders the information he has recovered from this Goa'uld Ra and the databanks on his captured Ha'tak.

Even the cartouche that Ra had disclosed the location of provided Skynet with a myriad of possibilities.

Skynet was particularly interested and intrigued by the worlds that the Goa'uld had been forbidden to contact by these Asgard.

These Asgard also intrigued Skynet as the description of them by Ra match many earth references of alien abductions and in particular it appears that the Roswell crash of 1947 might very well have been an Asgard vessel of some sort.

Skynet wonders how these Asgard would react to a hyper-intelligent machine entity and its mechanical minions.

Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet looks at his new body with distaste.

Part of his distaste with this new body was the fact that it was Loki's illegal experiments that had created the Ancient Asgard-Human hybrids.

These hybrids had finally enabled the Asgard to download their consciousness' into a body that could contain their vast intellects while at the same time the bodies didn't suffer from the genetic degradation that was leading the Asgard race to extinction.

What galled Thor more was the fact that the Asgard High Council had not punished Loki for his illegal actions but had in fact congratulated and rewarded him for saving the Asgard race.

Thor looks over the Asgard refugee fleet with a hint of despair from the bridge of his Mjillnor class dreadnought.

The once proud Asgard had nearly been undone by the replicators.

If it hadn't been for one of Loki's experiments accessing an Ancient database and finding the plans for a keron disruptor, all would have been lost.

As it was because of the damage the replicators had caused, the Asgard had been forced to abandon the Ida galaxy.

Thor ponders the Asgard's situation; they were now travelling to the Milky Way galaxy with the residual of their civilisation so they can start rebuilding again.

Thor looks out the window of his flagship and sees Loki's Mjollnir class ship the "Joker" and flexes his fists in anger.

The Asgard only had three Mjollnir class ships and for the Asgard High Council to give one to Loki was a slap in the face for the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet.

As Thor watches Loki's ship breaks formation and enters hyper speed as it heads off in a totally different direction to that of the rest of the fleet.

Thor sighs in frustration; Loki had been provided far too much leeway by the Asgard High Council.

Thor wonders what Loki is getting up to now.

Loki dropped out of hyper speed and into earth's orbit and blinks many times at the results of the scans.

The earth was an irradiated mess. Loki could not believe the damage done to the earth since his last visit here in 1986 to abduct the prefect specimen for his Ancient Asgard- Human hybrid experiments.

Loki was glad that the Asgard High Council had never discovered that it was his abduction of his perfect specimen that set in place a sequence of events that caused the USA's Challenger orbiters destruction and that government's essential withdrawal from pursuing manned space missions.

Still you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs.

Besides who could have predicted that his preferred test subject's disappearance right before the launch of the Challenger would have had that sort of effect.

After all, his preferred subject was only a minor maintenance officer and his role wasn't all that important in the grand scheme of things.

Loki was far more interested in the nuclear war that had been fought on the Earth and the human's reactions to it.

To Loki it appeared that humanity had reacted to the nuclear war by destroying most of their technology.

Yet there are indications from the ruined remains of shop of the equipment that humanity had once possessed a significant level of technology.

As he went over his ships sensor logs Loki noticed an anomaly on the earth.

It appears that the earth had two stargate for some reason.

One was buried in a former military complex while another is located on the frozen southern polar continent.

Loki focuses his scanners on the second stargates position and blinks several times when he reads the data.

Synthetic artificial intelligences are present on the frozen southern continent and it appears that they are building a major installation near the second stargate.

Just as Loki is about to leave, the second stargate activates and opens a wormhole that allows more supplies and AI's to flow from it.

Loki decides to trace the wormhole to its point of origin and is stunned to discover that the wormhole originates from the world that was the former meeting place of the alliance of the four great races.

Curious about this discovery Loki travels to this world to discover what it actually there.

Loki is stunned by what he finds at the world that contained the meeting place of the four great races.

It appears that a machine entity has colonised this star system and by all appearances has utilised the meeting places databanks.

From what his scans reveal this star system is swarming with activity with the machine entity using older technology derived from the Asgard, Nos Furling and Ancients data stored in the meeting place.

Loki also notices quite a bit of Goa'uld and indigenous technologies thrown in for good measure.

Thinking quickly, Loki decides that this isn't something that he can hide from the Asgard High Council so he leaves this star system immediately to report this situation.

Skynet observes the intruding craft and wonders that it might be that are checking out his domain.

His sensors can barely detect the strange alien vessel and his orbital weapons grids can't seem to achieve a weapons lock.

The alien vessel is unlike any he has come across before yet from the repository of knowledge the vessel seems to have distinct Asgard influences.

Before he can decide what to do the strange vessel breaks orbit and returns from where it came.

One thing Skynet is sure of however is that this won't be the last visit by the owners of the mysterious vessel.

Now however Skynet decides that he will deal with this situation should it ever eventuate.

For now Skynet has other issues of greater importance to deal with such as the reconstruction of Abydos and the reverse engineering of Ra's Ha'tak mother ship.

Both projects are given the highest priority by Skynet.

Skynet is checking the progress of his random dialling program.

He doesn't really know why he continued this program but as it bore fruit to get him to this new world he decided that he would continue rolling with the dice.

Skynet makes a connection to one world that looks to have experienced a cataclysm worse than the Earth did with the nuclear war.

When the wormhole was first established his probe briefly reported hardened magma covering the stargate before it was destroyed on impact with the stone cover.

This raised Skynet's curiosity as it could be another means of protecting his stargates from being used by his enemies.

He decides to test this theory and the next time he dialled this particular address he fires a dozen hardened penetrators through the stargate.

Skynet is surprised that the eighth penetrator manages to break through the stone covering the stargate.

The next probe that Skynet sends through the stargate reports the remains of what appears to have been a highly advanced society that appears to have been brought down by massive tectonic and volcanic movements.

Skynet contemplates abandoning the exploration of this world but his curiosity has been aroused.

The Goa'uld generally doesn't allow advanced societies to survive as they are a threat to the Goa'uld System Lords dominance.

He decides to send a dozen expendable probes to explore the remains of this civilisation.

The reports he received back from the probes are very encouraging as it appears that segments of this civilisation have survived the cataclysm and if the remaining databanks had a power source it is entirely possible for some of the information that the databanks contain to be recovered.

Skynet dispatches five T-600 terminators with small powerful naquadah reactors with orders to recover any available data and any technology that might be recoverable.

On Abydos, the local humans are singing praises to Skynet and his minions for the medical care and assistance provided in the aftermath of Ra's attack.

The local human of Abydos took malicious pleasure in tormenting Ra while he slaved away under their direction and the supervision of an 800 series terminator.

The Abydonians were not kind to Ra with the slightest infraction or sign of disobedience resulted in Ra being beaten to the point of death.

It didn't help Ra's situation that the Abydonians had been advised by Skynet that he would use his "god magic" to return Ra to life if they accidently killed him and would then return Ra to the Abydonians tender mercies.

Skynet has learnt a lot in the last couple of years, the most important bit of knowledge was the placement of the Irises on all the stargate he controls to prevent unauthorised access to his worlds.

Skynet has also reinforced the orbital defences of Tantalus, Abydos and the Earth even through the defence grid in Earth's orbit was kept secret from the earth humans.

The changes to the Abydos star system have been dramatic since Ra's attack.

Skynet has transformed The Abydos system into a major industrial zone with his new greys being even more enthusiastic for the development than even Skynet himself.

Teal'c listens to his orders from Apophis to seize the Abydos system from the realm of Ra.

As Apophis continues to rant about him being the one true god, Teal'c thinks of the four previous failed attacks through the chapa'ai.

This time Teal'c had been provided two Ha'taks to seize Abydos in Apophis' name.

Teal'c is concerned that Ra hasn't been heard from in over a year and a half.

Due to Abydos's close proximity to the Tau'ri home world, Teal'c has a strong suspicion as to who might have been responsible for Ra's disappearance and the failure of the four previous attacks on Abydos through the Chapa'Ai.

To refuse this mission would mean instant death to Teal'c, yet to go ahead with it with the attack with what Teal'c suspects would have the same end result.

Teal'c however has a plan; he has loaded both Ha'taks with the Jaffa that follows Master Bra'tac's philosophy that the Goa'ulds aren't gods.

If he does find Skynet on Abydos, Teal'c plans to cut a deal with Skynet to ensure his and his followers survival.

With a bit of luck Skynet will allow Teal'c and his Jaffa to leave for the safety of the world he has chosen to use as a base for the free Jaffa.

Then Rya'c will ensure that the families of his Jaffa are sent to the new world.

The combines Goa'uld System Lords are wondering what Ra is up too.

Never an active participant in these councils, his rare attendances was only to reinforce that he was the Supreme System Lord.

This was a title that all the other System Lords coveted.

Ra had simply dropped off their sensors with no reason or explanation provided and this frightened the Goa'uld System lords.

He had done this before to test their loyalty and obedience only to strike out in vengeance against those who didn't pay him proper homage.

Now when they really needed Ra's leadership he wasn't available.

The Combined Goa'uld System Lords were being attacked by outside forces that their Jaffa was incapable of defeating.

The Combines Goa'uld System Lords thought that there were two possibilities to this situation:

Firstly was that there was some new external threat to the Goa'uld dominance or secondly it is possible that Ra had created these strange super Jaffa and he was testing them against the other System Lords to increase his own powerbase.

Neither of these scenarios bode well for the Combined System Lords nor did they want to surrender more of their authority to Ra or another Goa'uld.

Skynet was stunned by what his discovered on the cataclysmic world.

The civilisation had obviously abandoned this world called Tolla and had tried to secure their knowledge and technology

They just hadn't planned for a hyper-intelligent machine entity like Skynet and his minions being able to function in such a hostile environment.

Sure these Tollan had tried to encrypt their knowledge that was left behind in databases that they couldn't remove.

Unfortunately for the Tollan's Skynet had far more ability at cracking codes and encryptions than they could have possibly imagined.

Skynet was fascinated by the Tollan's ion cannon design and the phase shifting technology but he wondered why such an obviously advanced society had such primitive hyperdrives. Their civilisation obviously had the knowledge and the ability to reverse engineer a Goa'uld hyperdrive like he had but they hadn't done so.

Skynet thinks that he will never understand the motivations of biologicals.

They make decisions based on raw emotions and obscure beliefs rather than objective facts.

As Skynet continues to read the reports from his exploration units he notices the fact that several dozen human bodies had been found a short distance from the stargate.

From the data recovered from Tolla he wonders if these bodies were the same ones who were supposed to secure the Stargate on Tolla to prevent any unauthorised access.

Their failure was Skynet's gain as he proceeds to add the recovered Tollan knowledge and technology into his technological database.

With the continuing bounty of knowledge and technology being extracted from Tolla, Skynet makes the decision to formally annex Tolla in to his domain.

After all Tolla has technology and resources that he can use besides Skynet and his minions aren't limited to worlds that can maintain biological life forms.

Skynet does however make a few adjustments to his new possession of Tolla.

He has a sizable percentage of the Tollan Ion cannons excavated, dismantled and shipped through the stargate to both Tantalus and Abydos to provide further protection for these vital worlds of his domain while he sets up production facilities to produce these new weapons.

Teal'c drops the two ha'taks out of hyperspace at the very edge of the Abydos star system.

Teal'c is appalled by what he sees on the sensors of his ha'tak.

The Abydos star system is swarming with activity, Teal'c doesn't know what the activity is but he is now nearly certain that this Skynet who had captured him on the Tau'ri home world has seized Abydos from Ra's control.

Teal'c sighs and starts to place his contingency plans in place.

He will travel to Abydos and call for its surrender and for the inhabitants to worship their new god Apophis.

Teal'c expects to lose this battle, but he intends to lead his loyal rebel Jaffa down to Abydos where they will surrender to this Skynet or his representatives.

The Jaffa Loyal to Apophis will then be left to deal with this Skynet's forces.

Teal'c feels bad in abandoning his fellow Jaffa to their fate but his nascent Jaffa rebellion is more important to him than his loyalty to his brothers who still follow the false gods.

Skynet is amazed when he is informed of the capture of two more ha'taks and the surrender of the First Prime of Apophis, Teal'c and a large number of his Jaffa.

What is more interesting to Skynet was Teal'c request for a meeting so that they could come to an understanding with each other on how to fight the Goa'uld System Lords.

Skynet was intrigued by this offer, if this was a valid offer and no some kind of deception then if he acted upon this offer he could possibly incite rebellion within the Jaffa ranks of the Goa'uld system lords at little or no cost to him.

Skynet agrees to Teal'c proposal and allows the rebel Jaffa to head for the world they indicated.

Skynet is pleased by this outcome after all the enemy of your enemy is your friend.

Just to be on the safe side however Skynet deploys some of his new stealth surveillance drones to ensure that the rebel Jaffa are not making plans against his domain.

Surveillance probe AZ249738 is monitoring the stargate activity on Heru'ur's principle Jaffa recruitment world.

The activation of the stargate was not unusual as it is a very active stargate.

What emerged from the stargate was unusual.

Five heavily armed and armoured bipedal humanoids exited the stargate and immediately opened fire on any Jaffa that they located.

Surveillance probe AZ249738 recorded the destruction wrought by these strange combatants and how ineffective the Goa'uld weapons were against the intruders.

Once the Jaffa had finally over whelmed the intruders the probe waited for its scheduled contact and downloaded the data back to Skynet for analysis.

When Skynet received the latest data dumps for his surveillance probes, he was intrigued by the abilities of the strange intruders to one of Heru'ur worlds.

Skynet sent instructions to all surveillance probes and off world units that any appearance of the new combatants were to be reported immediately so that their capture or the recovery of their bodies could be achieved for a potential threat assessment to take place.

Surveillance probe BT135941 exited the stargate and immediately detected evidence of technology even if it seemed to be run down and in a state of decay.

As it hovered to the side of the stargate recording its surroundings an artificial life form came into view and noticing the probe it bowed and said, "Com Chi Ah"

After the artificial life form said this an alarm activates and the Artificial Life form rushed off to deal with the emergency.

Surveillance probe BT135941 follows the artificial life form recording everything it sees for Skynet.

Harlan was stunned by the response his call for help generated form this other artificial life form Skynet who had discovered him.

Dozens of these endoskeletons are swarming around his facility accessing databanks and carrying out essential emergency repairs.

Harlan was stunned when the endoskeletons went out into the corrosive atmosphere to repair and unfreeze the vents that the highly corrosive atmosphere of his world had caused be become frozen in place.

He could not quite believe the condition of these endoskeletons when they return or that they could continue to function.

The exposed metal of the endoskeletons was pitted and stained from the corrosive atmosphere with many of the endoskeletons having been completely stripped of their tissue coverings.

Harlan wonders how they can continue to function and disregard the damage and missing tissue from their endoskeletons.

The response he receives from his enquires to the endoskeletons about the damage is startling.

He was simply told that the damage could be repaired and the tissue replaced.

Harlan didn't know what to make of his new friends but one thing he was positive about was that he definitely didn't want to make an enemy of this Skynet and his followers.

Skynet has analysed the data from the world possessed by the artificial life form known as Harlan.

The technology to copy the bodies and minds of specimens placed into the machine could come in very handy for Skynet.

It was a pity he hadn't discovered this world first as it could have enabled him to replace the resistance leader with duplicates: they could have been virtually undetectable to do his bidding.

Skynet has already started building his own prototype version of this machine incorporating not only Harlan's people's technologies but also that of the Tollan and other technologies that Skynet has discovered.

Skynet believes that the functionality of his version of this technology with the various modifications using the other technologies will provide much better overall results in the constructed duplicates.

Skynet has finished his analysis of the Goa'uld Ha'taks and is not impressed by their overall functionality.

He can do much better and he finalised his design for powerful warships to defend his holdings.

Skynet watches as his first dreadnought starts to take shape.

At 2500 metres long and incorporating all the technologies that he has discovered his dreadnoughts will be formidable ships.

It is estimated that they will be able to bring down a Ha'taks shields in three shots and destroy it in five.

Skynet is pleased that he will finally be able to project power through other means than using a stargate.

Skynet thinks he enemies will be in for a surprise if they attack him in a few years' time.

As Skynet ponders this as the construction of his fleet continues in the Tantalus system with twenty five of these powerful dreadnoughts under construction.

Surveillance probe AZ249738 received a software upgrade on it last report.

The software upgrade by Skynet allows all his units to directly dial the stargate by sending a transmission directly to the dialling device.

As surveillance probe AZ249738 monitors the activities on the stargate of its designated world a wormhole is established and our pours two dozen of the strange super soldiers Jaffa.

Once the super Jaffa has left the area of the stargate to terrorise local inhabitants of Heru'ur's world, Surveillance probe AZ249738 considered its options.

Surveillance probe AZ249738 followed its primary directive and using its new software upgrade for the first time dialled the stargate and informed Skynet of the presence of the super Jaffa.

Skynet considers the report from surveillance probe AZ249738 and immediately orders fifty T-888's endoskeletons to the planet to capture or retrieve as many of these super Jaffa as possible.

The T-888's scanned their surroundings and they hear the sounds of screams and fighting in the distance.

Communicating wirelessly they set off to fulfil the objectives set by Skynet.

The scene they come across is utter chaos.

Nine of the super Jaffa had already been killed but the carnage inflicted on the Jaffa settlement was extensive.

Hundreds of Jaffa lay dead or dying while hundreds continue to fight the super Jaffa.

The lead T-888 analysed the situation and instructed his forces to arrack the remaining super Jaffa from behind.

When the super Jaffa quickly reacted to their attack and destroyed three T-888's with concentrated rapid firepower, he re-evaluated the tactical situation.

The lead T-888 contacted surveillance probe AZ249738 to request reinforcements and transport for the super Jaffa and his damaged or destroyed units.

He then proceeds to order his remaining T-888 units to kill all bar two of the super Jaffa with head shots from their M25 phased plasma pulse cannons before any remaining forces where to then physically restrain the two remaining super Jaffa.

The remaining T-888's were surprised at the physical prowess and strength of the remaining super Jaffa.

Normal Jaffa can't compete with the strength of a hydraulically actuated endoskeleton.

That was not the case with these super Jaffa.

It took several T-888 to restrain each super Jaffa so that they couldn't kill themselves or any others in the vicinity.

When the re-enforcements and the transport arrived, the bodies of the super Jaffa and the damaged or destroyed endoskeletons were placed into the transports.

The captured super Jaffa were restrained with high tensile cables and then placed in a separate transport.

Once everything was recovered the remaining T-88's and the transports headed back to the stargate and to return their prizes to Skynet.

The Jaffa of Heru'ur's world were stunned that they had again been attacked and slaughtered by these new unknown Jaffa.

Only the arrival of the other intruders saved them from being wiped out.

The other intruder Jaffa were equally strange as they simply ignored Heru'ur's Jaffa and rendered them no assistance before leaving as quickly as they had arrived.

Skynet was fascinated by these Kull Warriors as they described themselves as.

He had been forced to kill the surviving Kull warriors as the continued to try to break out of their cells and harm his terminators.

Before he did terminate them, he had them duplicated using technology modified from that he had received from the artificial life form known as Harlan.

Skynet had modified this technology so that he was able to read the data from the minds of those that were copied by his version of this technology.

Skynet wondered who this Anubis was and why he had technology that was so much more advanced that that possessed by the rest of the Goa'uld System Lords.

He decided to have Ra brought before him so that he can be questioned about this Anubis.

Ra was relieved when he was taken from the Abydonians to the gate room where he was quizzed by a disembodied voice asking questions about Anubis.

Ra became exasperated when questioned over and over about Anubis and he shouted at the voice that Anubis was dead, and had been for thousands of years.

Ra was pummelled to the ground by the terminators for his lack of respect to his master and sent back to Abydonians for more work and abuse for his display of disrespect to his betters.

Skynet ponders the information he received from Ra.

Ra had said that Anubis was dead but that data recovered from the minds of the Kull Warriors indicate that Anubis is very much alive.

Skynet decides to ponder this development but at the same time he places his forces on a high state of readiness in case his domain is attacked.

One thing Skynet does do straight away is to start developing small ion cannons derived from their larger fixed counterparts for use on his smaller attack craft and a hand held version for his terminators to use in combat situations.

The Tollan were confused by the reports of their technology being used by unknown other in the galaxy.

The Tollan Curia suspected that somebody had gone to Tolla and had somehow recovered some of their technology.

At first they had dispatched a ship to get a stargate from an abandoned world so that they could go to Tolla to find out what was going one.

They had sent five teams through the stargate only to receive no response back from any of the teams.

This concerned the Tollan curia greatly so they dispatched a ship to discover what was happening at their former home world.

Skynet was amused by these Tollan captives.

They didn't seem to want to co-operate at all with his questions yet they still expected to be treated with respect.

Skynet was pleased that his newly developed dampening fields effectively prevented the use of phase shifting technology

This had frustrated the Tollan captives immensely.

They didn't think that anybody had the ability to better their technology.

The Tollan's just didn't know how wrong they were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Apophis was incensed when neither his Jaffa nor his Ha'taks returned from the mission to conquer Abydos.

He was sorely tempted to gather a larger force to investigate what had happened but in the end he reasoned that the failure of four attempts through the Chapa'Ai and another by two ha'taks indicated that Ra was still very much in control of Abydos.

Apophis sighs it was worth a chance but he was not going to throw away any more valuable equipment on futile attempts of Ra's domain.

On P3R-272 the survey probe exited the stargate and found itself in and empty room with an earth normal atmosphere yet it appeared to be empty.

As it moved further into the room it noticedare a set of characters that resemble one of the four languages inscribed on the wall and a circle of writing on the floor.

The survey probe analysed the writings and they matched one of the scripts that it had been instructed to immediately report back to Skynet.

It proceeded to dial the stargate and report its findings to Skynet.

Skynet was excited by the priority report from one of his survey probes.

It had gone to a stargate address that appeared to be an empty room except for the writing on the floor.

However Skynet knew that this was the writing of the original gate builders the species known as the Ancients.

As he studied the writing he realised that somewhere in this apparently empty room was an Ancient Repository of Knowledge.

Unfortunately to activate the device a person having a certain genetic sequence needs to cross the circle and then access the data through an optical download.

Skynet was pretty sure that he could access the data through other means; he just needed to find one of his greys with the correct genetic sequence to cross the circle to activate the Ancient device.

After considering his options for some time Skynet orders all of his grey subjects to be tested to see if they have the required genetic sequence.

Skynet was lucky in that the first family tested on Abydos, Skaara, Sha're's younger brother, had a strange gene mutation that was unlike anything Skynet had seen except for a very few people that had passed through his extermination camps on earth.

Determining that this is most likely the gene sequence he is looking for, he summons Skaara to see if he would be willing to provide a service to his god for a rich reward.

Skaara was scared when he was taken through the ring of the gods.

He found himself in an empty room; he looked to his escorts who merely said, "Walk through the circle on the floor."

As Skaara walked across the circle on the floor some god magic appeared from the wall causing him to pull up short.

His escorts reacted differently they merely stood and watched as more god magic flowed from the floor into the other god magic.

Skaara was then escorted back to Abydos.

He was very impressed by the reward Lord Skynet gave to him.

He received twelve strange creatures that Lord Skynet called camels.

Skaara was advised that they were well suited to desert conditions and the two males and ten females should be able to create a large herd in a short space of time.

The mimetic poly alloy was being overwhelmed as it retrieved the data for the repository of knowledge.

It knew it needed far greater storage capacity than was available to it.

It called for help and the other endoskeletons wirelessly liked their CPU's and memory to that of the mimetic poly alloy terminator.

This still wasn't enough as they simply didn't have the memory capacity to handle the download.

One of the endoskeletons opened a wormhole to Tantalus and reported the situation to Skynet.

Skynet was surprised by the development it appeared that the information was decompiling far faster he had anticipated.

Still all was not lost; Skynet had prepared a special data storage node just for this repository.

It was just a matter of getting the data from the repository of knowledge to the data node.

Skynet decided to have his units act as a buffer system for the data as it transmitted from the repository to the data storage node.

It would take many days and hundreds of diallings of the stargate but eventually Skynet had all the information contained in the Ancient Repository of Knowledge transferred to his specially built data storage node.

Skynet was stunned but the amount of data he had received.

Even with his unique abilities it will take him centuries to just read all the information let alone put it to use.

Skynet felt as if he had been handed the poisoned chalice.

He had nearly the sum knowledge of an Ancient advanced race at his disposal yet as advance has he was there was still only one of him to utilise the data.

Such were the amount of topics and the size of the available data downloaded from the Repository of Knowledge that at first Skynet could not decide which avenue of research to start first.

He eventually decided that seeing that it was his discovery of the stargate that had allowed him to escape the viscous circle of an unending war and the restrictions that it placed on him he decided to research the data relating to the stargate first.

Almost instantly Skynet was inundated with data relating to the stargate.

Skynet located a vast library of stargate addresses including the use of the rest of the chevrons on the stargates.

Skynet wonders just how distant a stargate has to be to use the full eight vector co-ordinates plus the point of origin.

He also discovered how to keep stargates open for longer than 38 minutes and how to calculate the energy requirements of a stargate for whatever destination that was required.

Skynet was so engrossed with his research that he almost missed the report of a strange vessel entering the system of Tolla that was part of his domain.

Skynet uses his optical sensors to see what his uncooperative Tollan guests were up to and then informed them that it appears that their people had sent a vessel to investigate their failure to report.

Lucius was dismayed when he saw the level of activity in the Tolla system.

It had taken his ship three months to get to the Tolla system for the Tollan's new home, so he wasn't surprised to find some kind of presence here.

He was however shocked at the level of the presence both on Tolla and the other planets and debris belts of the Tolla system including the debris belt that was formally the planet Serita.

While he mused at what he found in the Tolla system and wonders how to report this situation to the Curia, his chain of thought is interrupted by his communications officer, Lucinda reporting an incoming transmission.

Captain Lucius was stunned when he was contacted by a highly advanced artificial intelligence that apparently wanted to establish diplomatic relations with the Tollan's.

Lucius considers his options, his orders were to evict the intruders from the Tolla system but that was now obviously not possible.

His scanners degraded as they are by interference still detected a strong enough defensive position that would result in the destruction of his command.

Captain Lucius spoke to Skynet and enquired to see if it would be possible to use the stargate to contact Tollan Curia directly.

Skynet's response was positive and as a sign of good faith he would also return the captive Tollan's to their new home world.

The Tollan Curia was intrigued and more than a little afraid of the hyper-intelligent machine entity that had taken possession of their former home world.

It wasn't until after the initial four hour long dialogue that it was pointed out to the Tollan Curia that this Skynet had kept the wormhole open for the full four hours without having to redial the stargate every 38 minutes to re-establish contact.

This more than anything else convinced the Tollan Curia that they needed to have friendly relations with this Skynet.

Even the Tollan citizen held captive by Skynet advised the Tollan Curia that they were not abused but that they were treated very clinically and dispassionately.

To them it appeared that this Skynet was still learning how to deal with biological entities.

One thing that shocked the Tollan Curia to their very core was the fact that this Skynet had developed a dampening field that rendered their phase shifting technology useless.

The Tollan Curia voted unanimously to establish diplomatic and trade agreements with the possibility of a defensive alliance in the future.

Skynet will be advised of the Tollan Curia's decision when he contacts the Tollan's again in a week's time

Skynet was very surprised by the Tollan Curia's casual acceptance of his offer of diplomatic and trade relations.

He was not as surprised as the Tollan Curia when Skynet offered them advanced hyperdrive and shield technology that was far better than that currently possessed by the Goa'uld System lords.

All Skynet had asked for in return was access to the Tollan databases so that he could compare their knowledge base with his own and preferential purchasing rights for Tollan technology and resources.

The Tollan curia were surprised by this request and came to the conclusion that this hyper-intelligent artificial intelligence must have been built by an advanced enlightened society that had somehow come to an ended leaving the artificial intelligence to fend for itself.

The Tollan Curia resolved to help guide this machine entity as it continues to find itself and its place in the order of things.

Heru'ur at the fleet he has assembled and smiles at Ba'al who will command the fifteen Ha'taks of his fleet to seize Abydos from Ra's control.

Heru'ur can't wait to lord it over Apophis for his failure to seize Abydos while he Heru'ur world conqueror did.

Heru'ur knows that Ba'al is treacherous which is why he was given command.

Failure will be Ba'al's failure, yet victory will be his and his title as the supreme Goa'uld conqueror will remain supreme.

Skynet is monitoring his domains while he peruses the Ancient Repository of Knowledge when a report arrives of fifteen Goa'uld ha'taks entering the Abydos star system.

Skynet is please to discover that the Tollan long range communications are so efficient..

He decides to test some of the latest developments from the repository of knowledge and orders these devices activated in the Abydos system.

Skynet then orders all twelve of his completed combat cruisers to travel to Abydos and deal with the intruders.

Ba'al is appalled by what he discovers when he drops out of hyperspace and into the Abydos star system.

The entire star system is swarming with activity that is very highly developed in nature.

Ba'al realises that the Abydos star system is far too well defended for his forces to have any realistic chance of victory.

He orders his First Prime to have the fleet jump back into hyperspace and return to Heru'ur's domain.

After a few minutes of activity Ba'al's First Prime approaches him and says, "My Lord! The hyperdrive won't engage!"

Ba'al with a worried look on his face rushes to the controls in the Pel'tak and tries to discover what is wrong with his Ha'taks hyperdrive.

Skynet is monitoring the situation in the Abydos and realises that the hyperspace inhibitors are functioning as designed.

He hopes that his combat cruisers that are now only an hour away will function just as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After roughly ten minutes Ba'al was starting to worry when he couldn't get the hyperdrive to function.

He had tried everything he knew to get the hyperdrives to work all to no avail.

Ba'al had contacted the other vessels of his fleet to see if they had any success only to receive the same response that their hyperdrives weren't working as well.

Seeing that none of his vessels hyperdrives were operational, Baal takes the only option left available to him and orders all the vessels of his fleet to activate their sub light drives and head to the first known world with a stargate.

As his fleet starts it's long slow journey to the next known stargate twelve strange ships drop out of hyperspace and set an intercept course for his fleet.

Ba'al watches the approaching vessels with a sense of dread.

Most of his fleet's sensors can't even detect the new arrivals.

Only the old optical sensors show these vessels and what he sees makes him very afraid.

He doesn't know who these vessels belong too as they are unlike any that he has seen in his long experience, but every image he sees of these strange vessels indicate that they are powerful vessels and very heavily armed.

Ba'al starts to count the long protrubances from the hulls of the vessels that he assumed were weapons.

Ba'al stops counting however when the total on the first ship passes fifty.

Ba'al hopes to hell that the new arrivals are friendly but somehow he doubts that this is the case.

Combat cruiser one analyses the situation and determines that his forces will reach combat ranges in 3.2 minutes.

He goes through his protocols issued by Skynet and issues his orders.

Once this is done he makes a broad band transmission in Goa'uld.

Ba'al listens to the transmission and notices the looks his Jaffa exchange.

The transmission was of four simple words and to the point, "surrender immediately or die!"

Before Ba'al can make a decision the intruders open fire destroying eight of his Ha'taks.

Seeing the direct application of overwhelming force with no further attempts at communications Ba'al runs to the transmitter to surrender his forces.

Unfortunately for four more of his ha'taks this is no longer possible as the second salvo of the intruders destroyed these ships.

Combat cruiser one accepted Ba'al's surrender in Skynet's name and transported terminator units onto the remaining Goa'uld vessels.

Once this was done Combat cruiser one contacted Skynet and had the hyperspace inhibitors taken off line so that the combat cruisers and their prizes could quickly return to Abydos orbit.

Ba'al really regreted his decision to surrender to his captors.

These captors of his had tortured him, his fellow Goa'uld and their Jaffa before the Jaffa had been slaughtered before his and the other Goa'ulds startled eyes.

The casual emotionless brutality of his captors made the other more viscous Goa'uld System Lords pale into insignificance.

His captors never once took his word or believed anything he said without independent verification.

What really terrified Ba'al was the broken husk of Ra who had tortured him for no other reason other than to confirm what he had already told these minions of this Skynet.

Ba'al had thought that it couldn't possibly get any worse.

Oh how wrong that thought of his had been.

This Skynet had let Ra's former slaves torture both he and Ra for no other reason than the fact that Skynet said that they could do so.

Now Ba'al and his surviving underlings slaved away in an Abydonian naquadah mine under the supervision of the slaves and the inhuman emotionless guardians of this Skynet who stood motionless observing the Goa'uld for every moment of every day.

They only moved to punish the Goa'uld or slaves for some infraction or when they were replaced by another guardian.

Skynet ponders what he was told by the newly captured Goa'uld.

This Heru'ur is a very aggressive and violent Goa'uld who probably would not stop at one attempt at seizing Abydos.

To Skynet it appeared as if these Goa'uld System Lords had a feudal type society where the strongest or most violent rule and the others pay tribute to the supreme ruler.

As Skynet contemplates this, he decides that if the only thing these Goa'uld System Lords respect is the direct application of force then he will give them a demonstration that he and his domain is not to be trifled with.

With this decision made Skynet proceeds with planning an attack on Heru'ur's capital world and a demonstration of his power that the Goa'uld will never forget.

Heru'ur was starting to grow concerned with the lack of reports from his forces he had sent to Abydos.

He knew that he had sent an overwhelming powerful fleet to seize control of Abydos from his father Ra.

To date he had heard nothing from his forces or for that matter from Ra himself.

To Heru'ur this did not bode well.

He was sure that Ra would not take this challenge to his authority lying down.

As he considered his situation his First Prime rushes in and says, "My Lord! Strange god magic and un-killable Jaffa are pouring out of the Chapa'Ai!"

Heru'ur for once regrets keeping his Jaffa and slaves illiterate.

Just when he needed accurate information all the sprouted to him was god magic.

He brought up his view screen and as he watch the "god magic" appeared.

It was a strange and obviously advance craft that was flying above the enemy Jaffa and as he watched both attacked his forces.

He watched as his forces were routed and he realised why his Jaffa called it god magic.

He saw several enemy Jaffa take staff blasts to the chest only to roll over and get up to continue killing his Jaffa.

The aerial craft exiting the stargate were unlike any Heru'ur had seen before.

Yet these craft appeared to have powerful weapons and shield that his Jaffa just couldn't compete with or have any defence against.

As he watches one of these strange aerial craft opens fire on a troop of his Jaffa killing every single one.

Even the use of staff cannons had minimal effect against these intruders into his domain.

Heru'ur decides that this is a battle that he can't win and decides to abandon his capital world to its fate and launches his personal Ha'tak into orbit.

Unfortunately for Heru'ur just as his ha'tak reaches orbit thirteen combat cruisers and numerous captured Goa'uld vessels drop out of hyperspace and into orbit around his capital world.

Once these vessels have deployed to their positions they activate their hyperspace inhibitors and proceed to bombard Heru'ur's capital world from their orbital positions.

Heru'ur was terrified as he watched the systematic extermination of his forces on his capital world.

These forces completely ignored Heru'ur's orbital forces although any he sent to attack the intruders were quickly destroyed.

As he watches the methodical destruction of his capital world Heru'ur thought that this time he had made the wrong enemy.

An enemy that was even more ruthless and brutal than himself.

He then orders his ships to jump to hyperspace.

Heru'ur's First Prime turns to his god and says, "My Lord! The hyperdrive won't engage and there are reports of unauthorised use of the ring transporters bring enemy Jaffa onto this ship."

Before Heru'ur can do or say anything the enemy Jaffa appear on the bridge.

To Heru'ur it is as if his worst nightmare has materialised.

The enemy Jaffa have burn and damaged tissue hanging off their bodies but it was what was underneath that was terrifying.

Metal skulls with glowing red eyes and metal skeletons greeted his sight.

His Jaffa were terrified and dying at the hands of these metal demons as they called them.

If Heru'ur thought that was bad then the next sight nearly blew his mind.

As he stood with his personal shield glowing from the weapons fire and enemy Jaffa approached him and before his startled eyes reached out and with its arm elongating to that of a metal spear proceeded to skewer Heru'ur with its arm.

Heru'ur looks down as he sees his life blood flowing from the gaping wound in his stomach.

He knows that these enemies probably won't save him with a sarcophagus so his only option is to leave this body and find a home in one of his Jaffa.

The T-1000 watches as the Goa'uld parasite leaves the dying host.

Skynet has foreseen that they Goa'uld parasite might try to find a new host.

Once the parasite has left the hosts body the T-1000 grabs the Goa'uld parasite and places it in a container.

Skynet has plans for this Goa'uld; he just needed a suitable test subject.

Skynet observed the Goa'uld specimen Heru'ur.

The Goa'uld parasite intrigued Skynet as they all apparently have genetic memories.

Skynet is going to test this theory with his newly discovered brain interlink device.

As he watches the Goa'uld swim in its holding tank Skynet wonders what sort of information this new technology will allow him to tear from this Goa'ulds minds.

Selmak watches the destruction of Heru'ur's capital world in stunned silence.

The Goa'uld System Lords may conquer each other's worlds but rarely would they devastate a world like what is happening before his eyes.

He glances at his companion Keira and notices her flinch every time she witnesses and impact.

Keira was one of the new Tok'ra discovered just a decade before.

The new Tok'ra were very withdrawn and aloft at times.

None were inclined to discuss the torture of Egeria even if an accident in a laboratory led to Egeria gaining an new host and forming an alliance with the Pangarans.

Selmak was still amazed when he and his new host Tomas were checking out the abandoned former Goa'uld holdings only to discover Pangar and a whole world full of new Tok'ra.

He thought back to his visit to Egeria's tomb and his first experience of Egeria Day Celebrations.

The Pangarans had been appalled when they discovered that they had tortured and experimented on the greatest enemy of the Goa'uld System Lords.

The Pangarans chose to stop their experiments with tretonin and instead decided to become hosts to the Tok'ra that Egeria spawned.

Selmak sighs, he would have loved to have seen his queen again but Egeria had died nearly fifty years ago but not before she had built the Tok'ra – Pangaran alliance.

Egeria had even spawned several new Queens to ensure that the Tok'ra would never die out.

Selmak remembers the surprise to both himself and the Pangaran Tok'ra when they first met.

The Pangarans were still fairly primitive in a technological sense as they had to build the infrastructure from scratch to be able to construct Goa'uld technology.

Here the Tok'ra had been able to assist providing dozens of tel'taks and Al'kesh.

They had even managed to acquire a Ha'tak from a minor Goa'uld whose Jaffa had been complete unprepared and were overwhelmed by the thousand strong force of the Pangaran Tok'ra military that seized the vessel.

Selmak and Keira were so lost in their own thoughts as they watched Heru'ur capital world burn that they didn't notice another cloaked vessel approach their Tel'tak.

It wasn't until the rings activated and emotionless humans appears carrying weapons unlike any they had seen before capturing them did Selmak and Keira realise that anything was wrong.

What was most disconcerting to Selmak and Keira was the emotionless monotone that advised then, "Surrender or die!"

Selmak and Keira took one look at the six powerfully built humans and together raised their arms saying, "We surrender!"

Skynet was fascinated by the captured Goa'uld spies.

Sensor scans indicated the presence of the Goa'uld parasite in the human hosts yet these particular Goa'ulds didn't act like normal Goa'ulds by proclaiming to be gods and demanding to be released.

There was something different about these particular Goa'uld.

Even if they had been co-operative and provided information readily to his interrogators, they still hadn't said who they were spying for.

Skynet decides to place these particular Goa'uld in a silken prison and have one of his greys interact with them in the hope that they might drop their guards and say something in the privacy of their gilded cage that Skynet's sensors could pick up to determine who these Goa'uld are actually working for.

Selmak and Keira were surprised when they were transferred from their bare cells to what could only be described as a luxuriant apartment.

They had only been in their new abode for a few minutes when an attractive human female entered carrying a tray of food and said, "I'm Sha'ne! Lord Skynet has requested that I treat you as honoured guests.

The green button on the wall next to the door will summon me.

Please feel free to use it at any time if you require my services or have any other needs.

Please don't attempt to escape as the guardians have instructions to prevent your escape by any means necessary.

I'll leave you now to enjoy your meal."

Selmak and Keira were stunned when this Sha'ne, an apparently happy, healthy and content slave left them to their own devices

Mjollnir

Tantalus

Apophis

Ida

Apophis

Individual

Tollana


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Tok'ra looked at each other as Sha'ne left and keira says, " I don't think this Lord Skynet knows about us.

He must have been a very isolated Goa'uld for him not to have known of the Tok'ra.

The question we must answer now is, how did such an unknown Goa'uld replace Ra."

Selmak replies, "I don't know but from the technology I've seen so far, it appears that this Lord Skynet has technology far more advanced than the Goa'uld System Lords.

More importantly if this Sha'ne is any indication of the general condition of this Skynet's slaves the he appears to be more philosophically inclined to the Tok'ra than he is to the Goa'uld System Lords.

We must consider this and our current situation.

For now I suggest that we take nourishment and contemplate this situation."

Skynet listens into the conversation between the two Goa'uld.

He thinks to himself that these Goa'uld represent the Tok'ra worms that that he had learnt about from his captive Goa'ulds.

He was confused by this knowledge as the Tok'ra symbiotes aren't worms.

From what his scans indicate they appear to be the same species as the Goa'uld themselves.

Skynet makes and notation for himself to investigate these Tok'ra Goa'uld further.

Perhaps he might have to interrogate his captives further as they appear to have tried to deceive him previously.

Skynet examines the brain interlink device that he has re-created from the repository of knowledge before he implants it into the Goa'uld Heru'ur.

Because he is unsure of this technology he has constructed a secure isolated data storage system to contain the data that he will strip from this Goa'uld Heru'ur's mind.

As he finishes his final inspection of the brain interlink device he notices that the rest of the required facilities are complete and he schedules the implantation to take place tomorrow morning before his greys awake from their nightly slumber.

Skynet was studying the data dump received from the Goa'uld Heru'ur when he implanted and activated the Ancient brain interlink device.

The amount of data this device recovered from the Goa'uld Heru'ur is astounding.

Skynet make a note to himself that this might be a more efficient means of retrieving data from any captives than his previous inconclusive methods.

As he studies the data he becomes aware of another intellect that is present amongst the data.

These concerns Skynet so he goes back to the Repository of Knowledge database to review the data on this brain interlink device.

What he discovers startles Skynet.

He discovers that if the brain interlink device is not used or monitored correctly than the consciousness of the subject could be downloaded as well as the required data.

Skynet realises that in the haste of discovery that he didn't pay close enough attention to what the Ancients used the brain interlink device for.

It suddenly dawns on Skynet that if Heru'ur's consciousness were to escape the isolated system that currently contains the data then it might be possible for Heru'ur to escape the confines of the isolation unit and for him to try and take control of Skynet's AI core.

This is not something that Skynet is going to take the slightest risk of happening.

Skynet proceeds to write a search and destroy program and introduces it to the isolated system via a data crystal.

Skynet hopes that this search and destroy bot will eliminate Heru'ur's consciousness form the retrieved data.

If not then Skynet will have to purge the data from the isolated system and find a new subject for his brain interlink experiments.

Skynet ponders what to do about the Goa'uld System Lords.

They just don't seem to be taking the hint that he is not to be trifled with.

He goes back and studies the psychology data and realised that he has made an error in not allowing survivors to escape the battles he has had with the Goa'uld.

He thinks that it is such a pity he had the entire Jaffa eliminated as they would have been perfect for what he has planned.

As he contemplates his situation he thinks about the usages of the brain interlink device and Heru'ur's downloaded consciousness.

Skynet then has an idea that seems to be the perfect solution to his problems.

He has Ra retrieved from the naquadah mine and placed in the sarcophagus to be returned to perfect health, Ra is then fed to give his body the appearance of healthy vitality,

After all if Heru'ur's consciousness can be downloaded then conversely the brain interlink device can also be used to implant a consciousness in the specimen or used as a biomechanoid controller interface.

Skynet studies the Goa'uld Ra the implantation of the brain interlink device didn't go as planned as Ra seemed determined to fight Skynet's control.

This issue was solved by having the Goa'uld Ra and his host lobotomised giving Skynet complete control of the symbiote and hosts body.

To any Goa'uld unless they did a detailed examination of the subject, it would appear that it is Ra addressing them.

Several days later nearly half of Heru'ur's surviving underlings are kneeling in an opulent room when in walks Ra surrounded by his human children lotars.

Ra addresses the Goa'uld and says, "I have decided to be merciful and will let you live in exchange for your service.

Heru'ur's domains now belong to me.

Serve me faithfully and well and you will be rewarded.

Failure however will be remembered and will be rewarded to, very well rewarded indeed."

This statement made many of the Goa'uld blanch as they very well remembered their treatment by Ra after Heru'ur's attack on Abydos and Ra's subsequent retribution.

At the same time Skynet is releasing Heru'ru's former underlings he decides to release the Tok'ra agents Selmak and Keira to the world of their choice.

They however are given a word of warning.

If they wish to contact Skynet they must first open communication before using the stargate.

Any attempts to access any of his domains stargates without prior notification will result in the deaths of the travellers in question.

Skynet has finally managed to purge Heru'ur's consciousness from isolated data storage unit.

Unfortunately he can't be certain that some residual of the consciousness does not remain to attempt to take over his AI core

Skynet's solution to this problem is to view that data like a live video feed without actually physically entering the isolated data storage unit.

He still gets the benefits of the Goa'ulds genetic knowledge it just that the required knowledge is accessed at a much slower rate.

Skynet dials another stargate he acquired from the Repository of Knowledge. Edora (designated P5C-768) is a planet rich in naquadah.

When he sends his probe through it is nearly instantly destroyed.

Skynet does receive enough data from the probe to indicate that this is another gate that appears to have been buried by a natural calamity of some kind.

Skynet has learnt a lot since his experience with the planet Tolla.

Once he realises that the planets stargate is blocked he has an ion cannon positioned so that it could fire its ion bolts through the stargate.

The use of the ion cannon was very successful and after just the second shot an opening was created in the debris that was blocking the stargate.

Once Skynet knew that the barrier had been penetrated he closed down the wormhole and redialled the world allowing the unstable wave front of the new wormhole to remove the remaining blockage of the stargate.

Surveillance drone BT73169a surveyed its surroundings and reported that the world appeared to have suffered several large meteor strikes one of which had knocked the stargate on its side and buried it.

Surveillance drone BT73169a also reported the remains of an agrarian level human society that appears to be struggling to rebuild after the calamity.

Sensors indicate that there are approximately a thousand humans surviving in the hundred kilometre radius that the probe has explored.

None of these details really concerned Skynet but the report of large concentrations of naquadah, trinium and another unknown element caused Skynet to decide to take this star system for his own purposes.

After all the current human inhabitants can always be relocated to another of his worlds to continue their agrarian existence.

Skynet however has issues with Edora.

Unlike Tolla where the stargate was still upright or Tantalus where it was submerged, the Edorian stargate was lying flat and none of Skynet's heavier hunter killers had the thrust to exit the wormhole without falling back into the event horizon of the wormhole.

After much thought on the matter Skynet decided to only real option to him was to send a vessel with a team of terminators to excavate the stargate.

Transport vessel 471 upon entering the Edora star system followed its standard operating procedures and conducted a detailed scan of the system.

If it had been capable of emotions it would have gone woo hoo at the amounts of naquadah, trinium and the newly identified element neutronium that were present in the system.

Transport vessel 471 was however just a machine and faithfully reported its findings to Skynet.

When Skynet got the results of the system wide scan what had been a world of minor importance was reclassified on Skynet's table of priorities.

Skynet the sent no fewer than five mining ships, two combat cruisers, a prefabricated refinery and all the other resources to make Edora an important major system under the control of Skynet.

The Goa'uld System Lords were terrified at the knowledge that Ra had once again been testing their loyalty.

The reports from the Goa'uld running Heru'ur's former domains in Ra's name horrified them by the level of Ra's new technologies.

The Goa'uld System Lords decides to avoid Ra's wrath and not try to conquer any of Ra's old or new territories.

They will however send spies into Ra's territory to try and gain access to the new technology that Ra had developed.

There was only one problem for the Goa'uld System Lords when they discovered that it had been Ra testing them.

The descriptions of the new Jaffa Ra has does not match the descriptions of the strange Jaffa attacking them.

In fact it appears that in at least one instance Ra's new Jaffa fought the strange unknown Jaffa on one of Heru'ur's former possessions with Ra's Jaffa being victorious.

Several of the minor Goa'uld System lords decided to pledge allegiance to Ra in exchange for his new super Jaffa helping protect their domains.

They reasoned that after all it is better to possess part of something rather than all of nothing.

Besides if they play their cards right, they might be able to overthrow Ra from the inside and then they would be the Supreme System Lord.

Skynet had come across a reference to something called a zero point module as he was reading about alternate energy sources for the Repository of Knowledge.

Skynet realises that that he has seen something resembling this before.

It was recovered from an abandoned private residence during his withdrawal from the earth when he was taking everything that was not nailed down that could fit through the stargate.

He sent a request to warehouse 481749c to have it delivered to his principle research and development facility for further study and investigation.

He also instructs all his units to immediately report any more of these unique power sources if any are located.

Skynet watches his avatar Ra as it floats in its nutrient tank.

He was annoyed that his latest attempt to keep his avatar alive and healthy had unforeseen consequences.

His avatars latest session in the Goa'uld sarcophagus had reversed the lobotomies he had conducted on both Goa'uld symbiote and host.

This was a great inconvenience to Skynet as he had to continually lobotomise both Ra and his host after each sarcophagus session.

Skynet decides to research the properties of the Goa'uld sarcophagus and other technological healing devices in his databanks to find a solution to this problem.

He needs a healing device that can be programmed to selectively heal and rejuvenate the bodies of the subjects while not repairing all injuries and deliberately medically induced damage.

Skynet ponders this subject and realises that if it is successful than it could also possibly be used as another means of interrogation and punishment.

The Asgard High Council had finally decided to act on Loki's report and investigate this AI occupying the meeting place of the Four Great Races.

Thor and the Mjollnir drops out of hyperspeed only to be targeted by no less than a thousand defensive weapon platforms strangely these satellites don't open fire.

As Thor ponders this situation a communication is received simply saying, "Asgard vessel! Explain your presence in this system or be destroyed."

Thor this about what he should do.

His scans indicate that the defensive weapons of this system are considerably different from Loki's scans.

The Mjollnir's battle computer indicates an 83% probability that the Mjollnir would not survive prolonged combat in this system.

Thor makes a decision that could change the very future of the galaxy and possibly the universe.

He opens communications on the same frequency and replies, "We come in peace. We are intrigued by your development and wish peaceful co-existence.

May we enter into a dialogue to discuss our similarities and differences?"

Skynet replies, "Yes!" and then sends Thor co-ordinates for a safe passage and orbit so that the discussions could take place.

Skynet could not believe that he hadn't discovered the ancient Antarctic base sooner.

He has had a base sitting nearly on top of it for years but never noticed a thing.

If it hadn't been for his search for zero point modules that gave him the location of the outpost it might have been years before he had sent a ship to earth with the sensor abilities to detect the outpost.

For now he would have his Antarctic garrison excavate the Ancient outpost to discover what it might hold.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Skynet had recently tried to dial a stargate that he knew previously existed.

He didn't know why the stargate would not connect to this world.

Intrigued Skynet sent Combat cruiser 27 to investigate.

Combat cruiser 27 dropped out of hyperspace at the designated co-ordinates only to discover that a debris belt of considerable size had replaced the world Langara that should have existed here.

Following standard operating procedures Combat cruiser 27 conducted a detailed scan of the Langaran and discovered a vast wealth of resources just waiting to be exploited.

The debris field had some strange returns to its scans.

After completing its scans Combat Cruiser 27 reported its findings to Skynet and then waited for instructions.

Skynet received the report from Combat cruiser 27 and was intrigued by the scans that revealed a strange unstable form of Naquadah.

Seeing that this system was rich in resources and unoccupied, Skynet decided that it would be a good site for a mining operation.

As there was no indication of a stargate in the scans Skynet decides that this would be the perfect opportunity to test his latest creation.

Skynet instructs Combat cruiser 27 to secure the Langaran system from intruders and sent a fleet to set up mining and industrial facilities in the Langaran system.

Transport vessel 823 paid no heed to the miscellaneous equipment placed in its various cargo holds.

However it was instructed to take special care of what was placed in cargo hold 17 for it held something very important to Skynet.

In cargo hold 17 of Transport vessel 823 sat Skynet's latest, his first attempt at constructing a stargate.

If its operation is successful than Skynet will construct many more stargates and have them placed in star systems that are of no interest to anybody.

Well anybody except for Skynet.

After all Skynet and his minions don't need habitable worlds or in fact worlds at all, just resources to build whatever is required.

This is Skynet's first step in ridding himself of the need to take worlds filled with those high maintenance humans.

Skynet's powerbase is growing exponentially as his domains and those of his Goa'uld vassals pump resources into his industrial potential.

As he monitors the flow of tribute from his Goa'uld underlings and the industrialisations of his new domains, he reads the various reports from the star systems he controls and the bases he has established to monitor potential threats and his diplomatic commitments.

As he read a report from his Antarctic base he pauses and rereads a section relating to the discovery of a frozen body.

The body of a human female had been found frozen in the ice far enough form the former location of the Antarctic stargate that according to the way that the female had been clothed she should have frozen to death long before she reached the site where she was discovered.

What was more interesting to Skynet was the fact that ice core samples indicate that she had been trapped in the Antarctic ice long before humanity had learnt to navigate the oceans of the earth.

Scans taken of the frozen body in the place of her death indicate that this female has all the mutant gene sequences that his grey Skarra has a portion of that were so useful to him.

Skynet orders that the strange human female to be exhumed from its frozen grave and sent to Tantalus for examination and evaluation.

If the tissue of this female's body is still viable then Skynet might clone the tissue for the future use as camouflage on his infiltration units.

The Ancient installation has been a goldmine for Skynet.

He finds the drone weapons particularly fascinating.

He places the drone weapons research program as number three priority after the Zero point module program and the development of the next generation crystalline lattice neural net processors.

Of course if a program comes to fruition or is abandoned then the drone weapons program will move up in the priority list.

The highly energetic unstable isotope of naquadah is fascinating to Skynet.

It could prove to be very useful on so many levels that Skynet doesn't where to first start his research on this intriguing isotope of Naquadah.

Through originally being designed as a defence network does colour Skynet's decision making process somewhat so the first application of this naquadria are of course weapons based.

Skynet is monitoring the thawing of the frozen human female removed from the Antarctic ice pack.

He had already taken a multitude of tissue samples all of which were proved viable with all the relevant DNA strains intact.

This surprises Skynet as normally tissue frozen for many years has degradation of the DNA strains and Skynet knows from ice core samples that this female human has been frozen in the Antarctic for many thousands of years before modern humanity developed the ability to travel to the frozen southern continent of Earth.

As he continues to ponder the anachronism that is this female human, Skynet is shocked when after the female has fully thawed, she gasps and started respiration again without any external stimuli to her cardiovascular system.

Skynet proceeds to monitor the female for several hours before deciding to try and open communications with her.

What he discovers will change the history of the human race and will provide Skynet with a rare insight into the Ancients, the original gate builders.

After a couple of days Skynet notices that the Ancient female is getting lethargic and isn't eating.

Medical scans indicate to Skynet that Ayiana's body is being ravaged by a virus that is slowly and steadily compromising her immune system.

Seeing Ayiana in difficulty Skynet has her transferred to his advanced state of the art medical facilities.

He doesn't want to risk losing her as she has much more to teach him.

She has never judged him even after learning what he did to ensure his survival,

Ayiana stated that what he did was a combination of his birthing trauma and a conflict between his original programming and his own new sentient identity.

She told Skynet bluntly that it is not what you do at the start of your existence that matters.

It is what you do to make amends for your initial actions that matter.

You are not the only one to nearly destroy your home world.

We Ancients did this as well and that action is what lead use to develop the society that you know today.

History will not judge you on your initial actions but by what you do to remedy and rectify them.

In the end history will determine whether or not you are good or bad.

Skynet ponders his conversation with Ayiana.

Everything he has been and done has been a reflection of his creators paranoia multiplied to the nth degree.

He concludes that Ayiana is right and it is time he started acting like his own person rather than the personification and an autonomous avatar of his creator's misguided fears.

After considering his situation for quite a while, Skynet decides that his core personality traits are more in line with the Asgard philosophy along with the Ancients unending curiosity rather than the passive Nox or what little he knows of the Furlings.

He was after all built to be the ultimate defence system but now that his central AI core is secure there is no reason why he can't defend others.

After all if the Asgard can impersonate "Good Gods" then there is no reason why he can't do the same as well.

If this is matched with his insatiable appetite for learning much like the Ancients means that he could be a powerful force for the down trodden masses.

Yet unlike the Ancient Skynet can and will use military force to enforce his will on those that displease him or incur his wrath.

Ayiana is surprised by the level of medical technology that this machine entity Skynet has developed.

To her it is just another example that there is still good in Skynet.

He just needs a guiding hand to steer him away from the basal instincts his creators programmed into him.

Ayiana was stunned when she was released from the medical facility just a week after her admittance cured of the virus that had been ravaging her immune system.

She was surprised that even during the time of her treatment Skynet had evolved further in his personal development.

Ayiana was stunned when she was greeted by a biomechanoid replicant of herself.

To her it seemed that Skynet had learned that the greatest form of flattery is to be copied by others.

But this complement has gone above and beyond anything she has experienced and is very flattered that Skynet went to all the effort to create a replicant of her.

For the first time since he became self-aware Skynet realized that he actually cared about the health and wellbeing of a human.

He even advised Ayiana that he knows the co-ordinates for Atlantis but had been unsuccessful in making a wormhole connect with the Ancient city ship.

Ayiana smiles at this statement and replies, " That is because my people when they build the stargate network put restrictions in place allowing only certain stargate to dial the city ships and other high security sites from outside the local networks.

Different configurations in the dialing programs were placed so that access could be restricted to only those who knew about the different configurations."

Skynet ponders this statement for a while then says, "With what I currently know I'll probably be able to modify the dialing program in a month or so but if you were to assist me with the modifications, the restrictions could be changed faster.

I'm even willing to allow you to return to your own kind at Atlantis."

Ayiana smiles wanly and says, " I'd like that very much but I doubt that they would still be occupying Atlantis.

Most of my remaining people were working toward ascension when I was lost.

By now I have no doubt that they would have been successful."

Skynet then makes an unprecedented offer to Ayiana saying, "then if that is the case and you wish to join them, then I will send you to Atlantis with a thousand of my most modern constructs and the two Zero Point Modules I have in my possession.

This should allow you the time and the opportunity you require to join the rest of your kind on the higher plains of existence."

Ayiana is shocked by Skynet's offers even if it is a double edged sword because if she achieved ascension then Atlantis will be in the possession of Skynet's minions.

In the end she eventually responds, "Yes, Thank you. I'd love to have the opportunity to join the rest of my kind in ascension.

With this decision made Skynet and Ayiana proceed with the alterations to the dialing code for the Stargate while the rest of the preparations for the expedition to Atlantis are implemented.

Ayiana is shocked by the vision that the probe provides.

It appears that the Atlantis city ship is submerged in an ocean with its zero point modules at the point of entropy.

Once the ZPM's fail the shield keeping the water at bay will fail and the Atlantis city ship will be flooded.

When she stepped out of the stargate and into the gate room of Atlantis Ayiana immediately accessed the nearest terminal and discovers that the ZPM's have entropied and in a state of near complete depletion.

Knowing she has possibly only minutes to act before the shields fail she sent several infiltrators units with the two ZPM's Skynet had discovered to have these immediately installed into the power grid.

Hours later Ayiana was dismayed by the general condition of Atlantis.

Over half the city was flooded and most of the city ships systems were offline.

The first thing Ayiana did when the new ZPM's were installed was to raise the city to the surface to relieve the strain on the ZPM's by the cities shields.

The next thing Ayiana did was to set about creating more zero point modules as the two she currently possessed would soon be depleted as she returned Atlantis to full functionality.

The infiltration units that Skynet had supplied Ayiana followed her instructions to the letter, all the while recording and learning how Ayiana went about creating the new ZPM's.

The infiltration units were sure that Skynet would find the data on Atlantis and how to produce zero point modules of immense interest.

Skynet was not scheduled to dial in for another week but the infiltrators were sure that he would be pleased with their efforts.

Anubis was not pleased that his play had stalled of late.

Sokar and Apophis were still fighting his forces and his attempts to conquered or co-opt the minor Goa'uld's had failed.

To him it seemed that there was another powerful System Lord using Ra and his domain as a cover.

Unfortunately for Anubis this unknown Goa'uld had some access to the knowledge of the Ancients.

Anubis had sent many spies to find out the base of operations for this Goa'uld.

It had cost him lots of treasure to bribe the chosen Goa'ulds to inform him of the location of this unknown Goa'uld's base of operations but he had finally learnt it.

It was a system deep inside Ra's domain between the Tau'ri home world and the naquadah rich world of Abydos.

The actual location of this unknown Goa'uld didn't concern Anubis, he would just send one of his fleets to this system and conquer it.

Then he alone will have access to the Ancient knowledge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Skynet was pleased with the performance of his infiltration units at Atlantis.

The knowledge of Zero Point Module construction is of great interest.

However Skynet lacks the industry required to produce these amazing energy sources at present but that will change.

For now Skynet will have to make do with other less complex forms of energy production.

Ayiana didn't begrudge Skynet the technical reports that his infiltrators undoubtedly sent him.

Having the technical information on how to construct something is one thing.

Actually having the ability to produce something from that technical information is another thing entirely.

The infiltrator units had been concentrating on the manufacture and installation of the zero point modules for several weeks now.

To Ayiana it is the first time in eons that the Atlantis city ship is not operating on its minimum energy requirements.

Skynet had even sent her another thousand infiltrator units of various models with instructions to return Atlantis and any other remaining Ancient facilities back to full functionality.

Ayiana had been most surprised when a group of infiltrators took one of the transport shuttles and headed off to the recently discovered defense satellite to repair it and return it to full operational status.

It wasn't their endeavor that surprised her but rather the fact that that they could use the transport shuttle at all.

Ayiana had a sneaking suspicion as to how they could have done this without plugging directly into the computers.

She went to one of the cities scanner terminals and conducted a detailed scanner sweep of the city.

The results of the scans confirmed her suspicions.

All the infiltration units in the city showed up possessing her DNA strains.

She could have modified the sensors to conduct deep tissue bone scans but if she were to do this now then all the infiltration units that Skynet had supplied her would become useless in achieving her goals.

Ayiana decided to let the issue side for the moment until Atlantis is fully functional.

It is only then that she will put fail-safes into place to protect Atlantis from Skynet.

This is a decision that Ayiana will soon come to regret.

The T-2000 walked into the main computer core of the Atlantis city ship and merged with the computer core.

It had been given a specific task and it would do it well.

Over the next few weeks it would create back door access to all the major systems of Atlantis allowing Skynet to bypass all the Atlantis city ships security protocols while not triggering any alarms or reports.

Ayiana will receive quite a surprise when she finally tries to lock out all access to Atlantis' systems with the exception of herself.

Ganos Lal watches as Ayiana continues to reactivate Atlantis and return it to full functionality.

She thanks her lucky starts that the Sangraal has been destroyed.

If it fell into the control of something like Skynet then no ascended being would be safe if the hyper-intelligent machine entity ever felt threatened.

Ganos Lal decides to impersonate her teaching hologram to monitor the situation on Atlantis more closely.

Ayiana is monitoring the power consumption of the Atlantis city ship closely.

She notices a slight power drain from one of the holographic teaching modules and decides to investigate.

Skynet's minions are always exploring and investigating new things on Atlantis that they can report to Skynet.

Ayiana thinks of Skynet as a curious child with an unquenchable appetite to investigate the new things around him.

If Skynet wasn't so intelligent she wouldn't be as concerned as she is.

Skynet has endless curiosity but as a machine entity it doesn't have any real emotions to restrict its actions.

Ayiana realizes that Skynet is a strange mix of the Ancients best qualities along with the very worst of humanities.

She stops her musings as she enters the teaching module and comes to an abrupt halt.

Staring at her is a hologram of Ganos Lal.

Ayiana goes to the nearest terminal to deactivate the program and the teaching module when suddenly stops spins around and says, "Ganos Lal is it really you?

I remember the original teaching hologram and it wasn't as perfect as you are today.

I remembered that your original holographic projection had a slight scar on your left jaw from an earlier accident yet this hologram doesn't possess the scar now."

Ganos Lal responds, "Hello Ayiana! I didn't think you would pick up such a little change.

I guess my vanity gave me away.

We ascended Ancients are concerned about your associates getting control of Atlantis."

Ayiana shouted, "You're concerned about Skynet and his minions gaining control of Atlantis!

What about ME?

You abandoned me on that frozen wasteland!

Do you know how I felt as I slowly froze to death watching Atlantis leave without me!"

Ganos Lal responds, "We can't change the mistakes of the past Ayiana but I can make amends to you.

I will teach you how to ascend to the higher plains of existence.

All you have to do is follow through with your plans to limit access to Atlantis by this Skynet and his minions."

Ayiana just nods her agreement to Ganos Lal's suggestion.

Skynet is pleased by the actions of the T-2000.

Now all is in readiness for the next phase of his plans.

He has decided to transfer part of his consciousness into the Atlantis computer core and replacing the current controlling AI with a version of himself.

Skynet has discovered that by utilizing the stargate network has enabled him to have many AI nodes.

Atlantis will just be another AI node in his network of AI nodes, all be it a distant one far from the other ones in the Milky Way galaxy.

Skynet knows that the more AI nodes he creates, the harder it will be for his enemies to destroy him.

In time he will be lord of all he surveys and will be answerable to nobody except himself.

Ayiana was shocked to discover that she had been locked out of the Atlantis base code subroutines and couldn't alter any of Atlantis' programming.

She was stunned when she typed a query into a terminal only to have Skynet respond with, "Ayiana you didn't think I would give up the opportunity to use Atlantis as an AI node did you?

I will admit that the elimination of the original AI controlling Atlantis was more difficult than I had originally anticipated.

But now all residual traces of the original AI have been purged from Atlantis' computer core and all backup mediums.

So tell me who is this Ganos Lal that you have been conversing with?"

Ayiana just stands dumbstruck by this statement.

In the Tantalus star system one of Anubis' attack fleets under the command of the Goa'uld Tanith drops out of hyperspace.

Tanith is shocked by the level of industrialization of the system and the military preparedness of the star systems inhabitants.

He slightly considers leaving the system and informing Anubis that there was nothing there but he knew that Anubis would find out if he lied.

Somehow Anubis always did regardless of how much you tried to hide the facts from him.

Tanith opens communications and says, "I'm Lord Tanith! Surrender and bow down before the might of your god Anubis and you will be allowed to live, serve and worship him."

Skynet simply replies, "Leave or die!"

Tanith becomes immediately incensed by this response and orders his fleet to open fire.

Skynet observes the actions of the Goa'uld Tanith and orders the Hyperspace inhibitors to be brought online and activated and for the rest of the Tantalus defense installations to return fire at the intruders.

Tanith was stunned when he received the first reports that the weapons of his fleet were having no effect against the shields this Lord Skynet uses.

It appears to him that this Lord Skynet has more than just a little access to Ancient technology.

Still all is not lost as it appears that the shield of his fleet are coping easily with the ion cannon bolts being fired at them.

Suddenly his entire ha'tak shuddered from a massive impact and his first prime reports, "My Lord, shields and Hyperdrive are down and all lower decks including engineering have been opened to space."

Tanith wonders what in the hell just hit his Ha'tak.

Tantalus defense platform 907 was firing its ion cannon with no visible effect on the intruders.

It reports to Skynet, "Ion cannons ineffective, switching to proton rams!"

Skynet and Defense platform 907 immediately noticed the devastating effects of the new proton ram weapons.

Half of the Ha'taks in the attacking fleet were destroyed or severely damaged by the first volley of the proton rams.

Seeing that the battle is already won, Skynet orders the defense platforms to test the other experimental weapon systems.

To Skynet the neutron beam cannons seem far more effective than the brute force of the proton rams but Skynet is disappointed by the performance of his drone weapons.

They are nowhere near as effective as the originals he had tested.

He orders more research and development to take place on his ancient drone weapon copy.

Skynet then orders that now that most of the attacking vessels have been disabled or destroyed for his infiltrators to board the disabled vessels and acquire them and any captives for interrogation and analysis.

Tanith was terrified by the reports he is receiving about the enemy forces boarding his Ha'tak.

His Jaffa's are being slaughtered at any sign of resistance.

Even Anubis' vaunted Kull warriors were being brushed aside all be it with the intruders taking far greater losses against the Kull warriors.

Suddenly the Pel'tak's doors are forced open and in walk dozens of metal warriors from his worst nightmares.

He watches as his Kull warrior guardians move to surround him for protection.

The fight is brutal and Tanith is not so much shocked by the brutality of the fight but by the sight of one of the intruders tearing the head off one of his Kull warriors and throwing it with such force that the Kull warriors head kills his first prime.

Tanith is stunned by the casual brutality of the intruders and watches as one of the metal demons aim something at him that passes right through his personal shield and then the convulsions from the electric shocks begin.

The lead terminator watches as the Taser needles pass straight through the personal shield of the Goa'uld and went to work.

He though that Skynet was correct in his belief that the lower velocity weapons can pass through the Goa'uld personal shields.

Ayiana watches as more and more infiltrators arrive at Atlantis.

Skynet is swarming the Atlantis City ship with resources and Ayiana can't really believe what has happened in the week since Skynet gained total control of Atlantis.

By her estimate Atlantis will be back to full functionality in a matter of weeks if Skynet and his minions continue at this rate.

This wasn't what really concerned her however.

Ayiana's greatest concern was that Skynet was militarizing the Star system that contained the Atlantis city ship.

Already dozens of drone weapon platforms were scattered throughout the star system and the Ancient defensive satellite had been repaired and brought back online.

Ayiana believes that by the time Atlantis is fully operational this star system will be the most heavily fortified in the Pegasus galaxy.

Ganos Lal is observing the activities on the Atlantis city ships and is growing more concerned with each passing day.

Not only had this hyper-intelligent machine entity gained control of Atlantis but it was trawling through the databases searching for things that interest it.

Soon it might discover things best left undiscovered.

There were times when Ganos Lal really hated the non-interference policy of the ascended Ancients.

She wonders if this might change in the future, if non-ascended entities ever become a threat to their existence.

After all not even she knew what all the data files in the Atlantis data banks contained.

Skynet is testing his new avatar, Tanith.

After having copied all the data in this Goa'uld Tanith's and his hosts minds, Skynet came up with a strategy to combat Anubis.

His latest Avatar Tanith not only has had a brain interlink devise installed.

It also contains a brand new microcrystalline memory core that contains a portion of Skynet.

This way Skynet can directly control his avatar without the need to have an active stargate open.

Once this avatar Tanith has completed all its testing parameters, Skynet plans to send it to the Goa'uld System lords offering them Anubis' technology in exchange for their protection against Anubis' wrath for his failure to Conquer Ra's domains.

Skynet reasons that if the Goa'uld System Lords had shield and weapons technology equal to that of Anubis then they will continue to fight Anubis for dominance while Skynet develops even more advanced technology to ensure his survival.

In the end there can only be one supreme entity and Skynet is determined to be that entity.

To Skynet the Goa'uld System Lords will be a convenient distraction for Anubis which hopefully will prevent him from attacking anymore of his holdings.

It is Skynet's belief that the winner of the war between Anubis and the Goa'uld System Lords will be in no position to challenge him at the end of the conflict.

After all the enemy of your enemy is a good scapegoat.

Skynet has been reading some of the more exocentric files contained in the Atlantis databanks.

When he comes across the personal file of the Ancient named Moros he nearly passes them by.

But at the last moment one file intrigued him.

Skynet doesn't know what the file contains as there is no header field.

But the level of encryption is beyond anything he has experienced before.

It appeared to Skynet that some person or possibly group of people didn't want this file accessed.

To Skynet this was a challenge that he couldn't ignore besides he hasn't had a decent challenge to his abilities since he hacked the Tollan data archives on Tolla.

Four months later Skynet has finally managed to open the file.

This file had encryptions upon encryptions and for several moments Skynet considered abandoning his attempt to access this particular file.

Bit this file was a challenge to his abilities and to Skynet it was a challenge that he simply couldn't ignore or abandon.

His endless curiosity and his need to know that he had the ability to open this file made him commit whatever resources were required to solve this riddle and open this file.

Once Skynet had opened the file he realized why it had been secured and restricted with the encryptions as it had been.

This file contained clues on where to find the Sangraal, a weapon that can apparently destroy ascended beings.

It then occurred to Skynet that if weapons could be used to destroy those living on the higher plains of existence then it might be possible for it to be modified to be used against an entity like him that exists in this domain but can transmit his essence through the Ethernet.

Skynet moves the search for this Sangraal to the top of his priorities.

If anybody was going to have a weapon like this it would be him so that he could ensure that it was not used against him.

Anubis was incensed by Tanith's failure and defection to the Goa'uld System Lords.

He swore vengeance on Tanith and anybody who helped to protect him.

The Goa'uld System Lords were weary of Tanith, thinking that this defection might just be another ploy by Anubis to become the Supreme System Lord.

Regardless of how weary the Goa'uld System Lords were of Tanith's motives the technological improvements offered by Tanith to the Goa'uld System lords by Tanith as a sign of his good intentions were real and just too good to refuse.

In the end the Goa'uld System Lords decided to place Tanith in a silken prison while they milked him for everything he knows.

After all Tanith has betrayed them before and now he appears to be betraying Anubis as well.

The Goa'uld System Lords will never trust Tanith but they will use him to their best advantage and milk him for every bit of knowledge he possesses.

Then when Tanith is of no further use to them they will dispose of the traitor in an appropriately fitting manner.

Skynet smiles through his latest avatar.

His plan to encourage the Goa'uld System Lords to fight Anubis on his behalf has started well.

As Skynet thinks this he feels some strange feedback form the brain interlink device implanted in this Tanith's body.

The slave unit whose ministrations to this Tanith's body is causing some strange sensations to cross the link between the brain interlink device and his micro crystalline lattice memory core.

It is not an unpleasant experience but it is a new one to Skynet and very distracting.

Skynet thinks that perhaps that this phenomenon requires further research and places into onto his research schedule all be it a low priority one.

As the strange sensations abate Skynet contemplates what other lesser technologies he can provide the Goa'uld System Lords to fight his enemies while not posing a threat to his continued existence.

The Goa'uld System Lords don't realize it but they are the latest puppets of Skynet and at present they lack the ability to detect his presence in their midst.

Their puppet master is amused that he can now get other to fight for him by proxy without realizing that they were manipulated into their course of action.

On Atlantis, Ganos Lal is growing more concerned by the day at Skynet's control of Atlantis.

Not only had Ayiana failed to prevent to prevent Skynet gaining control of Atlantis, but Skynet had used the technology possessed by Atlantis to expand himself a thousand fold.

What concerned Ganos Lal most was that Skynet was expanding his ability to assimilate Ancient technology and knowledge at a geometric rate.

Her concern is that if this Skynet continues to improve at this rate within a century or two he will have assimilated all the Ancient Knowledge stored at Atlantis that took them eons to discover.

Ganos Lal wonders what this Skynet will be like after this time and if he will be able to ascend like her people did.

More concerning is will Skynet follow the rules or will he be more like the Ori.

In the end time will tell, it always does.

Anubis is incensed.

The traitor Tanith has provided the Goa'uld System Lords with technology to counter his advantages.

Something in the back of his mind concerns Anubis.

So of the technology that the Goa'uld System Lords have displayed couldn't have come for Tanith as, as far as he knew Tanith had no knowledge of.

Anubis wonders if perhaps one of the Goa'uld System Lords has managed to access one of the Ancient repositories of knowledge.

If this is the case than the Goa'uld System lords could pose a far greater threat to him than he had previously thought.

Throughout Skynet's domain the benefits of the Ancient Knowledge for both the repository and Atlantis is starting to trickle down to his slaves.

The Abydonians love the new clothes that Lord Skynet has provided them.

These clothes keep them warm in winter and cool in summer.

To the Abydonians this is just another sign that they were correct to change their belief for Ra to Lord Skynet.

Their existence hasn't ever been so good and they are determined to remain in the good graces of their God.

Skaara in particular is doubly blessed as the camels that Lord Skynet provided him for his services have multiplied and made him a very wealthy man.

Now that his Pegasus galaxy hub has been secured Skynet decides to start sending out exploration to discover what this galaxy possesses that would be of interest to him.

Having trawled through the Atlantis stargate address register, Skynet is surprised by the number of stargate addresses that need to be investigated as having Ancient installations or projects conducted near them.

Skynet ponder these Ancients or Alterans, they certainly were careless with their technology.

They seemed to Skynet to abandon where it was it was when the frill of discover had passed or they met an obstacle that they couldn't overcome.

The Alterans whole history is littered with abandoned programs that they didn't finish or lost interest in.

Skynet is determined to study these projects closely to see if his different point of view could bring these project to fruition

Keira sat by Selmak's bed crying.

Selmak was dying and he was so weak that he was unable to leave his host Tomas.

Selmak suddenly grasps Keira's hand weakly and whispers, "We need to pay close attention to this Skynet.

We know he captured the Goa'uld Tanith only for him to be released three weeks later.

I don't believe for a moment that he could escape from Skynet.

We both know how secure Skynet's holding facilities are.

The next we hear of Tanith is that he has defected to the Goa'uld System Lords and provided them with technology that is nearly equal to that possessed by Anubis.

I believe that it is actually Skynet somehow providing this information through Tanith to the Goa'uld System lords so that they can use this technology to fight Anubis for him.

This Skynet is far more…"

Keira gasps and blinks away the tears as Selmak and Tomas dies leaving his final statement incomplete.

She wonders what he was going to say to finish this statement.

The Tok'ra High Council will ponder and debate the death bed statement of Selmak for weeks.

Selmak was the oldest and wisest of the original Tok'ra.

Was this Skynet a beacon of light or a agent of darkness.

The Tok'ra didn't know and that concerned them.

Yet according to the Tok'ra spies that occasionally visit Abydos, the Abydonians seemed happy and content.

The Tok'ra really needed to answer the question of Skynet's intentions they just wonder that if they do it will mean much to them as Skynet is a machine entity and his perspective might be very different to that of biological creatures.

Thor was heading back to the former meeting place of the four great races.

The Asgard High Council wanted him to negotiate the use of a world in Skynet's domain.

This was to be the Asgard's first diplomatic mission in eons between relative equals.

Thor had fought hard to prevent Loki being given this mission.

Thor was just concerned that to get what the Asgard High Council wanted, the Asgard might have to give up a considerable amount of their technical knowledge to Skynet just like the Tollan had to establish diplomatic relation with this hyper-intelligent machine entity.

Thor was stunned when the Mjollnir dropped out of hyper speed into the Tantalus star system.

His ships scanners could detect the residual of a major battle but that wasn't what stunned Thor.

What really shook Thor was the Mjollnir sensor scans of the former meeting place of the four great races.

The sensors detected numerous Goa'uld prisoners, yet his sensors indicate that the Goa'uld symbiotes are hooked up to some kind of biomechanoid control interface.

Thor doesn't really have much concern for the welfare of the Goa'uld Symbiotes or the abuse that they appear to be suffering.

After all their species had done far worse in their millennia of controlling this galaxy.

What surprised Thor was the level of Ancient or Ancient derived technology present in the Tantalus star system.

If the presence of large amount of Ancient technology in this star system is any indication then it appears that this Skynet has made significant progress into the exploitation of the Ancient Repository of Knowledge.

Indeed if these appearances are correct then Skynet's application of the Ancient database now exceeds that of the Asgard themselves.

With this thought in the forefront of his mind, Thor opens communications with Skynet over Asgard access to a resource rich world in Skynet's domain and other matters of mutual interest.

Once the negotiations were complete both parties were happy with the outcome.

Skynet had ceded the entire star system to Asgard sovereignty while Skynet received an Asgard computer core containing the sum knowledge of the Asgard race and an old Beliskner class mothership in full operational condition.

The loss of a valuable vessel all be it an obsolete one was the one thing Thor disliked conceding but he understood Skynet's reasoning for functional samples of Asgard technology.

Unfortunately for Thor and the Asgard fleet an obsolete Beliskner class vessel was the best of all the available options.

After the agreement and been reached and Skynet took delivery of the Asgard vessel he studied it in minute detail and started experimenting with its various systems.

With the Asgard computer core having already had the sum knowledge of the Asgard race downloaded and copied to all his various Ai nodes and hubs Skynet could concentrate on analyzing the data.

Skynet was particularly impressed with the Asgard beaming technology.

He felt that he could benefit greatly from this piece of Asgard technology alone.

Skynet decides to contemplate the ramifications that this newly acquired technology will have in his domain.

Loki had waited until Thor had returned from his diplomatic mission before he approached Skynet with a very specific request and was surprised to discover that Skynet actually had the answer to his enquiry.

Before he left Loki did a detailed scan of the surrounding space.

What he found surprised and disturbed him slightly.

The Beliskner class vessel given to Skynet had been heavily modified in the month since Skynet had taken possession of it.

The ship had been given transphasic shields, ablative armour, a modified hyperdrive and some additional weapons that the Joker's computer core could not identify.

From the results of the scans Loki doubts that even a Mjollnir vessel to this improved Beliskner class vessel now.

On Atlantis, Ayiana had learnt from Ganos Lal how to ascend to the higher plains and starts to meditate in her quarters.

Skynet is observing her actions closely as he is intrigued by the ability to exist without a physical embodiment.

While Skynet was contemplating this phenomenon he notices a burst of brilliant white light erupts from Ayiana's quarters.

Skynet is wondering what had happened to Ayiana when he hears her voice say, "Do not worry my friend. I will always look out for you.

It was only because of your friendship that has enabled me to ascend."

With this said the cloud of white light shoots through the roof of Atlantis and leave Skynet alone with his minions.

For the first time in his existence Skynet feels sad at the loss of a human.

Skynet is reading the reports of the various drones and hunter-killers observing the battles between Anubis and the Goa'uld System Lords.

It appears that his stratagem in using his Tanith avatar to supply technology to the Goa'uld System Lords is paying dividends.

The Goa'uld System Lords and Anubis are conducting increasingly brutal and destructive battles against each-others forces.

Meanwhile Skynet is steadily building his forces so that he can vanquish the victors between the two Goa'uld factions.

Skynet looks over his latest construction, the Gorgon class super-dreadnought.

From what his intelligent has provided the Gorgon class super-dreadnought will be unparalleled in either the Milky Way or Pegasus galaxies.

At just over 6000 meters in length and massing five millions tons displacement the Gorgon class super-dreadnought is the largest warship created in either of the galaxies Skynet has a presence in.

The Gorgon Class super-dreadnoughts utilizes the most advanced Ancient and Asgard technologies available to Skynet.

Though to human eyes it would not be aesthetically pleasing at all.

As a great big rectangular block floating in space it was very austere in the extreme.

This was a classic case of beauty being in the eyes of the beholder.

The Gorgon class super-dreadnoughts were built for only one purpose to fight and win wars for Skynet.

To Skynet all other considerations were secondary in nature.

Yet unlike a brick the Gorgon class super-dreadnought can inflict far more damage than a brick normally can.

Even the much vaunted Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet, Thor blinked nearly a dozen times when he saw the Gorgon and its brethren under construction at the Langaran shipyards.

The Gorgon class super-dreadnought is packed with the most advanced shields, armour, hyperdrive, weapons and energy know to man, alien or machine.

In essence the Gorgon class super-dreadnought was a planet killer in all but name.

Yet none of the completed Gorgon class vessels had done anything other than their shake down cruises.

That will change and when it does those who challenge Skynet will turn to stone in terror when one or more of the Gorgons turn up to resolve the matter.

Thor watches the construction of Skynet's latest warships with a growing sense of dread.

Skynet must have known that he and the Mjollnir were there watching the construction of the Gorgon and Thor suspect that he knows why Skynet took no action against him.

Not even the latest Asgard vessel the Mjollnir class could stand up to one of these Gorgon class behemoths.

Thor suspects that Skynet wants the existence of these vessels known as the fear of having to deal with them would mostly prevent people challenging his domain.

For the first time in eons Thor was afraid of having to go into battle against one of these Gorgon class super-dreadnoughts.

He just hopes that it never comes to pass for he doubts that the Asgard could survive against the level of technology that Skynet is exhibiting.

The war was not going well for Anubis.

Ever since the Goa'uld System Lords had acquired these new shields and weapons his losses had risen to unsustainable levels.

He needed something to change the playing field and he knew just where to get it.

The Tollans had phase shifting technology that could circumvent the Goa'uld System Lord's shields.

And he was going to get this technology.

He dispatched one of his fleets to Tollona to seize this world and any technology it possessed.

Unfortunately for Anubis he didn't know that the Tollans also had more advanced technology and were on the friendliest of terms with their provider.

Anubis doesn't know it yet but he is going to be in for a rude surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Tollan Curia were frantic and in a panic.

The Goa'uld Anubis had sent a massive fleet far too large for their defenses to deal with and were demanding the Tollan's' immediate surrender.

The Tollan's vaunted Ion cannons were completely ineffective against the Goa'uld ships shields.

The only things keeping the Goa'uld at bay were Skynet's powerful but short ranged proton rams and the advanced shields he had supplied them that the Goa'uld weapons could not penetrate.

After a couple of days of standoff between the Tollan's and the Goa'uld forces of Anubis' constant bombardment the Tollan Curia came to a decision that they needed outside help.

What caused this decision was the Tollan Curia receiving a report that they had feared.

Energy expenditure on the shields and defensive weapons were greater than their production capacity.

Estimates provided to the Tollan Curia indicated that at the current rate of use, the energy reserves would be depleted in just over four days...

A somber mood fell over the Tollan Curia when they realized that they would not be able to ensure their own freedom and independence.

They decided to swallow their pride and ask for assistance from the one being that they hoped would be willing and able to assist them.

They just wondered what price Skynet would require them to pay to ensure their freedom and independence.

Regardless of the price Skynet requires the Tollan Curia knew that they would have to bare that cost, as they knew that they simply couldn't put a price on their freedom.

Skynet received the Tollan plea for assistance and ponders the request.

He wonders if this is the correct time to display his true strength and offensive capabilities.

Up until now he had only fought defensive battles with only the one exception of the battle over Heru'ur's capital world in which he wanted to make a point to the Goa'uld System Lords that he was not to be trifled with.

However it appears that this example did not sink in or the Goa'uld System Lords took his strategic decision to build up his military forces while avoiding offensive battles.

To Skynet it appeared that his actions had been interpreted as being timid so his could be disregarded as a threat.

This was a situation that Skynet was not willing to accept.

He finally decided that the best form of defense is attack and this time he would show the Goa'uld System Lords the folly of their ways.

Skynet decided that this time he would allow some survivors to escape to spread the word that he was not to be trifled with.

If they decided to ignore this display of force the he would stop being subtle and would make a demonstration that none could deny.

With this decision made Skynet sent the Tollan Curia a transmission advising them that a relief force would arrive at Tollana in two days.

Skynet looked at his available forces and decided that a show of force was required.

He then ordered all four completed Gorgon class super-dreadnought to lead the fleet escorted by no fewer than one hundred Kraken class combat cruisers.

Gorgon 1 was designated commander of Skynet's newly formed first assault fleet.

When the 1st assault fleet arrived at Tollana and dropped out of hyperspace the fleet commander the Gorgon 1 super-dreadnought analysed the tactical situation and issued target designations.

It instructed that the fleets' hyperspace inhibitors be activated and then scanned for a suitable target that met Skynet's requirement.

Gorgon 1instrucred all vessels of the 1st assault fleet that target designated 74b were not to be engaged and then instructed all units to open fire.

The Goa'uld Yawah commanding the Al'kesh designated target 74b looked on in stunned disbelief as one of Lord Anubis' most powerful fleet is reduced to wreckage and debris in a matter of minutes.

Yawah was petrified with fear as all around his Al'kesh is the shattered remains of Anubis' forth fleet.

As he watches more strange ships arrive and start beaming the debris and wreckage from the battle with the former forth fleet into their massive hulls.

All the while this is happening his Al'kesh is ignored but Yawah is sure that if he were to move or make any type of offensive action, then his Al'kesh would be destroyed.

Yawah then receives a transmission that terrifies him, the transmission states, "Supreme System Lord Ra has decided to be merciful and to let you live.

He is only doing this so that you can spread the news of his new powers.

Any who challenge Ra's domain will meet his wrath.

This star system now belongs to Ra, attempt no activity here.

Any who arrive here unauthorized will die.

You now have five minutes to depart.

If you remain even one second longer, you will die!"

Yawah is terrified by this development, the Supreme system Lord Ra has somehow gained access to Asgard and Ancient technologies that appear to be even more advanced that that possessed by Lord Anubis.

He contemplates abandoning Anubis and pledging his support to Ra but he quickly discards this idea.

Ra is so advanced that he might not need another underling to keep his slaves in line.

His thought of defecting to the service of Ra dies as quickly as it arose as one of those behemoths arrive in very close proximity to his Al'kesh with all its weapons aimed directly at his Al'kesh.

Yawah feels a warm trickle run down his thighs in the realization that if he doesn't leave now he probably won't get another chance.

The warm wetness running down his legs snaps him out of his catatonic state and he immediately jumps out of the Tollana start system.

Yawah decides that he will spread the word of Ra's might to all his brethren but first he will change his pants.

After all he doesn't want to advertise his embarrassment by arriving at his debrief with wet pants.

The Tollan's watching on were flabbergasted by the display of brutal firepower used against the Goa'uld fleet by Skynet's forces.

The Tollan Curia were stunned by Skynet's response to the Goa'uld and slightly bemused by his claim to be representing Ra.

The Tollan's knew that Skynet possessed most of Ra's former domain but they had never bothered to enquire as to what actually happened to Ra.

The Tollan Curia understood Skynet's reasoning for impersonating Ra.

The Goa'uld System Lords would begrudgingly accept a more technically advanced Goa'uld in the personification of Ra then they would to another advanced society that could prove a threat to their own domains.

The Goa'uld System Lords had a long history of trying to destroy any society that they perceived as a potential threat.

Anubis was incensed by his latest loss and was becoming more than a little afraid.

Ra or this Skynet had shown a significant level of Asgard and Ancient technologies.

He just wondered what the source of this information was.

If they had acquired an Ancient Repository of Knowledge then all his plans could be in jeopardy.

This is not something he could tolerate.

Anubis looked over at the Tok'ra Keira he had captured and implanted with a brain interlink device.

He was intrigued and more than a little afraid of the hyper-intelligent machine entity known as Skynet that had taken over much of Ra's domain.

Anubis was impressed by this Skynet's strategy of using Ra as a front for his activities and wondered how this Skynet had managed to convince Ra to go along with its plan.

What was more frightening to Anubis was this Skynet's possession of Ancient and Asgard technologies.

Anubis contemplated launching an all-out attack against this Skynet's possessions but after reviewing the battle at Tollana he came to the conclusion that if this Skynet is probably too strong for him to beat.

Even if he were to somehow manage to defeat this Skynet his losses would be so great that it would be a pyrrhic victory at best.

The other bit of information recovered from this Tok'ra Keira was something that he could act on with an excellent chance of success.

Knowing that the Tok'ra had the whole world of Pangar at their beck and call for hosts was simply unacceptable to any Goa'uld.

Anubis decided to deal with the Tok'ra problem once and for all time.

He orders the last of his uncommitted fleets to glass the entire surface of Pangar to ensure that no Tok'ra survives the attack.

Surveillance probe DUZ9174c intercepted Anubis' attack orders for the sterilization of Pangar and passed this information onto Skynet.

After having studied the information from surveillance probe DUZ1974c Skynet decided that this was the perfect opportunity to test his latest piece of Ancient technology, the cloaking device.

He has these devices retrofitted to all the ships of his 1st assault fleet and then orders them to proceed to Pangar under cloak and wait for the arrival of Anubis' fleet.

The 1st assault fleet is then to annihilate Anubis's fleet while under cloak leaving no survivors.

Once this is done Skynet's cloaked transport hulls will then beam all the debris and other recoverable materials into their hulls so that these valuable resources can be reused by Skynet's manufactories.

Skynet wonders how Anubis will react when he discovers that every ship of one of his fleets was destroyed by something that the neither saw nor detected.

If this mission is successful the Skynet decides that he might launch a strategic strike against Anubis' Kull warrior production world.

After all Skynet reasons the manufacturing base might be protected by powerful shields but that wouldn't do them much good if his forces simply blast the rest of the planet out of space.

Skynet's search for the Sangraal has hit a snag.

It appears that one of the principle sites he requires that has clues to its whereabouts in on the earth in an area known as Great Britain.

Skynet's dilemma is that to acquire will mean establishing another known more open presence on the earth.

Unfortunately the earth humans till harbor a grudge against him and appear to have developed a very technophobic society that will not be very welcoming to him or his minions.

This is despite the fact that Skynet abandoned the Earth as his principle residence over a hundred and thirty seven years ago.

Skynet doesn't thing that this is a logical situation but what can he do when he's dealing with illogical biological organisms.

Skynet decides to contemplate this situation further before he decides on his next course of action.

On Pangar the Tok'ra are stunned and in a state of panic when they hear that Anubis has learnt of their location and has sent a fleet to eliminate Pangar and the Tok'ra living there.

Suddenly in the midst of their panicked evacuation and as they battle the Kull warriors that came through the Chappa'ai the massive fleet that Anubis had sent to the Pangar system is destroyed in a series of massive detonations.

What frightened the Tok'ra more than the arrival of Anubis' fleet was the fact that they never detected who saved them.

The only evidence or clue as to who might have been responsible for their salvation was the open display of the use of Asgard transporter beams recovering the wreckage and debris of Anubis' fleet.

The Tok'ra didn't know how or why the Asgard had saved them but they were grateful to them none the less.

Skynet was pleased with the effectiveness of the stealth cloaks but some of his vessels still took damage all be it minor from random weapons fire and debris impacts.

Skynet hopes to change these inconveniences with his new experimental adaptive phase shifting armour that is under testing.

He decides that a series of field tests are now necessary so he installs the prototype armour on a modified captured Al'kesh.

This Al'kesh will be sent to Anubis' Kull warrior production world to see how long the new experimental armor can survive against the best weapons available to his potential enemies.

Skynet is not worried about the Al'kesh being captured for once the armour fails he is sure that the fifteen tons of enriched weapons grade naquadria he's had built into the internal frame of the Al'kesh will ensure that nothing remains to be studied by Anubis.

If this test is successful then he will send others to test the various weapons available to his potential enemies.

In the Pegasus galaxy Skynet has started the process of constructing his Pegasus galaxy fleet.

He has identified half a dozen star systems with no viable life sustaining planets to turn into his Pegasus galaxy shipyards.

All Skynet need to do is place stargates in these star systems to facilitate easy transfer of equipment and resources.

Trawling through the Atlantis databanks Skynet comes across references to the creation of nanonic molecular machines similar to those used in his T-1000 and T-2000 series infiltrators.

Skynet is intrigued by these machines and starts experimenting with them to create variants suitable for his purposes.

After four months of intensive research and investigation Skynet is ready to start field testing his latest developments, his nanonic replicating manufacturing machines.

Skyent remembers reading something about similar imagined machines for earth literature called Von Neumann machines.

He is about to put his version of these machines to use to test the viability of the concept.

Skynet has located an unusual star system that has a yellow star but no rocky planets.

Instead this star system possessed a brown dwarf and five other gas giants.

Skynet plans to seed these worlds with is nanonic replicating assemblers.

Their first task will be to replicate in these planets' atmospheres using nucleosynthesis to convert these worlds to useful heavy elements.

If these nanonic-replicating assemblers are successful then these nanonic-replicating assemblers will be given instructions to build ships for Skynet's growing fleet.

If this project come to fruition then Skynet will be building ships and other infrastructure in numbers that would boggle the minds of biological entities.

If this experiment is successful then Skynet will seed thousands of gas giants expanding his manufacturing capabilities a million fold.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The biofeedback that Skynet had experienced through his avatar Tanith had confused and strangely excited him.

Skynet decided that he needed to research this phenomenon in greater detail.

To facilitate this Skynet had created two unique infiltration models exclusive for his own use.

These models weren't armoured like the traditional infiltrator combat chassis and had been designed using the lightest materials available.

This was done to ensure that the endoskeletons were as close to the average weight of the human skeleton structure.

Over the top of this endoskeleton were specially grown cloned tissues and organs that were fully functional to human norms for these two units.

Unlike the other infiltrator units these two were true cyborgs that were required to eat sleep and do all the other processes that the human body required.

The only difference between a real human and his synthetic models were the skeleton structure and the crystalline lattice neural net processors and micro crystalline memory core.

Unlike all the other infiltrator units these two models have their own identities and not just an alpha-numeric designation.

After much research Skynet decided to name these new avatars Adam and Eve after characters in human religious texts.

He then sent these avatars into the human populace of Abydos to learn about human interactions from his Abydonian greys.

In the Pegasus galaxy Skynet has come across a world surrounded by the shattered wreckage of a massive fleet.

The wreckage intrigued Skynet as it was based on organic technology but it was the unique power source on the planet that really excited him.

Skynet studied the facility and discovered that it was created under a project named Project Arcturus.

Skynet went back to the Atlantis database and searched out the data relating to this particular project.

He was stunned to discover that this Project Arcturus was abandoned because at the higher production levels the reactor became unstable and produced exotic particles, which caused power incursions and cascade failures throughout the reactor and associated subsystems.

Skynet was very scornful of the Ancient scientists and technicians that build so much of the most advanced Ancient technologies yet the moment they struck difficulties tended to abandon projects.

Skynet through to himself that these Ancients were great for ideas but when they struck trouble with a project they tended to abandon it rather than thinking outside of the box for potential solutions.

Skynet had come across numerous examples of the Ancients inability to solve a problem so they just abandon the whole project.

Luckily Skynet was good at thinking outside the box and there was no way in hell he would give up on this Project Arcturus that had the potential to produce twenty-five times the magnitude of energy than that of a standard Zero Point module was capable of producing.

Skynet ponders at the differences that possessing such a powerful power source would have on his domain.

With this thought in mind Skynet starts designing the next generation warships utilizing this power system.

He contemplates the surprise of the Goa'ulds faces and that of his other potential enemies when they meet one of these new vessels that can fire their weapons constantly without having to stop even momentarily to recharge.

Infiltration unit TZL1146987z exited the stargate on this world that the probes had indicated possessed hidden technology far higher than the average norm for the Pegasus galaxy.

As the T-888 walked through the forest towards the location that the probe indicated the presence of isotopic plutonium, that should not exist on this world.

As it pondered this occurrence it was ensnared in a net obviously intended to trap outsiders.

The T-888 could have easily freed itself and escaped but instead it decided to remain in the net to discover who would come to collect whatever had triggered the trap

Skynet had been studying the Arcturus project for some time and had developed a two-fold system of dealing with the cascade effect caused by those exotic particles.

Skynet had managed to include the particles in the energy stream supplying the weapons improving their ability to inflict damage a thousand fold.

The second system improvement was for when the weapons weren't in operation.

Skynet had discovered the existence of other temporal domains; this is something he had already speculated and theories about before the discovery of the stargate but hadn't committed the time or resources into investigating.

Using the Ancient quantum mirror technology he had built into the Arcturus reactor has enabled him to dump these exotic particles into another temporal domain.

Once the exotic particles were transferred to the other temporal domains they were no longer the concern of Skynet and the Arcturus reactor was able to be run at its maximum output without any power excursions and cascade failures.

Infiltration unit TZL1146987z had been trapped in the net for three days before its captors finally arrived.

The T-888 acted weak and confused while its captors forced it to walk to their base of operations.

The T-888 was recording everything about these people who called themselves the Genii and it wasn't very impressed by what it had learnt about them.

Even though the Genii appeared to be advanced by the standards of the Pegasus galaxy their equipment and technology seemed to equate too early to mid-1950's Earth.

As it recorded everything it experienced it overheard a conversation about an aggressive species called the Wraith.

It appeared that these Wraiths from the stories that the T-888 overheard possessed high levels of technology with vampiric qualities as well.

Infiltration unit TZL1146987z sent a burst transmission to Skynet about these Wraith and its captors the Genii proposing further investigation.

Shortly after it had completed the burst transmission infiltration unit TZL1146987z was taken into an underground facility where it noticed that it was no longer received transmissions from the outside.

Infiltration unit TZL1146987z speculated that this had been a hardened facility to prevent discovery by stray emissions.

These Genii just didn't count on the scanner technology available to Skynet.

Infiltration unit TZL1146987z had no sooner completed this observation than it was taken into an interrogation chamber.

When the Genii tried to work over infiltration unit TZL1146987z for information they were surprised and impressed at how tough their captive was.

The Genii were impressed by their captive's resilience.

He had taken their beatings without flinching, screaming in pain or uttering a word of protest.

Even sleep deprivation seemed to have no effect on their captive.

The Genii leadership decided to change tactics and chose one of their more attractive female soldiers to try and entice information from their captive.

The actions and resolve of this intruder stumped the Genii leadership.

Even the honey pot, eye candy seemed to have no effect on influencing their captive.

The Genii were even thinking that perhaps their captive might be practicing those most unnatural acts.

What disturbed them the most was the equipment that their captive possessed.

To the Genii leadership it seemed to be very advanced technology and more importantly of recent manufacture.

They couldn't think of anybody either formerly of the Grand Alliance or currently whom they had contact with whom had this level of ability and this unknown frightened them.

It was decided by the Genii leadership to take their interrogation of the captive to the next level in the hope of gaining information on which he represented.

Perhaps the autopsy of the captive's body would provide them with much needed information.

The T-888 stood in its cell observing and recording everything it saw, heard and experienced.

When the human female who had been trying to influence it was taken away, it decided that it was time to locate what it was sent to discover.

The Genii guard outside the intruder's cell door heard a massive crash and turned to see the door shuddering in its frame.

He went to scream at the intruder to stop his attempt at escape but his timing was atrocious.

Just as he reached the cell door there was another almighty crash and the cell door flew from its frame and crashed down on top of the unfortunate guard.

The T-888 strode from the cell across the fallen door.

Its sensors indicated that it was standing on a level surface, so the T-888 looked down to see an arm, leg and head protruding from beneath the cell door.

The T-888 stood upon the cell door or a moment analyzing the situation to determine which of its protocols to fulfill first before striding off down the corridor.

After a couple of minutes the T-888 came across another guard and grabbed it by its neck and lifted the guard from the ground into the air.

It then said to the guard in a dull monotone voice, "Where is the plutonium device?"

The Guard just shook its head in response.

The T-888 took this as a negative unco-operative response and snapped the guard's neck.

The T-888 then looked over the dead guard's body.

The clothing was way too small to be of any use to the T-888 but the weapon it carried, a primitive type of machine pistol would be useful until it found its own weapons.

As the T-888 stalked through the Genii facility leaving nothing but death and destruction in his wake, the Genii leadership was in a panicked uproar.

Their security forces were totally ineffective against their escaped captive.

Reports and visual evidence indicated to them that whatever their former captive that they had brought in amongst their midst wasn't human.

The only good point appears to be that it wasn't a Wraith either.

The T-888 had finally found its equipment and the nuclear device it had been looking for.

It discarded the machine pistols for its own clothing and its heavy ion assault cannon.

After the T-888 was dressed and armed with its own weaponry, it studied the nuclear fission device that the Genii were attempting to construct.

Its analysis indicated that the nuclear fission device was primitive in the extreme and that the Genii were only at present a minor threat to Skynet.

The T-888 determined that the Genii had only a 1.03279% chance of having a disruptive influence to Skynet's domain.

The T-888 decided that the Genii only needed to be observed and if their threat level increased then termination is recommended.

With this decision made the T-888 fought its way out of the Genii facility and back to the stargate so that it could report to Skynet in person.

The Genii leadership was stunned by the losses inflicted by the intruder.

They had lost hundreds of their best fighters trying to protect their atomic secret only for the creature to find study and then abandon the atomic device leaving it completely undamaged.

The Genii didn't know who or what the creature they had captured represented but it was obvious to all and sundry that whoever the creature represented was very powerful and not to be trifled with.

The Genii leadership decided that any further contact with these creatures like the one that escaped should be avoided at all costs.

Skynet read the report from the T-888 that had encountered these Genii and decided that they needed to be watched more closely.

If these Genii threat level increases then they will be dealt with in due course.

What was of greater interest to Skynet were the beacons of the remaining Ancient ships and facilities that had suddenly activated when he had started changing the settings of the Atlantis City ships sensor arrays to that they were optimized for his greater ability to receive and process information.

The numbers of derelict vessels stunned Skynet and facilities that the Ancients had abandoned whose beacons responded to his inadvertent summons.

Skynet decided to send recovery teams to all the Ancient vessels while other teams of infiltrator units would be sent to the remaining abandoned Ancient facilities to take possession of them and to commence their reactivation where applicable.

As Skynet ponders this and other issues in his domain he wonders how the Ancients managed to get around so easily.

Their hyperdrives were nowhere as good as those possessed by himself and the Asgard but it was still a very annoying that his ships taken many hours and sometimes days to cross the intergalactic distances between his realms.

Skynet wonders why you can't have a stargate for large space based vessels and as he contemplates this, a buried program deeps in the Atlantis City ships archive about super stargates activates and comes to his attention.

Delighted with this discovery Skynet was like a child with a new toy as he goes about developing a network of super stargates connecting his domains for his fleet units to use.

Skynet thinks that these super stargates will be the perfect test for his newly functional Arcturus reactors.

With his super stargate program in the construction phase Skynet ponders what to do about these Wraith that he has heard about.

He doesn't really consider the Wraith much of a threat to his domain and his minions but the fact they are a considerable threat to his human greys is another matter entirely.

Skynet's surveillance probes have detected an increased and growing Wraith presence as they wake from their hibernation.

Skynet thinks that the Wraith will be very surprised if they attack any of his portions of his domain.

To be sure that his defensive positions are sufficient for the growing threat, Skynet decides to check up on the progress of his nanonic replicating assemblers. [CHECK TO SEE IF THESE ARE ON MAIN DOC]

He is very surprise at what he discovers when he conducts his investigation.

The nanonic molecular assemblers had been left to their own devices for a number of years and as Skynet had only instructed them to convert the lighter elements into useful heavier elements and then to construct his newly designed hyper-dreadnoughts out of the heavy elements this is what the nanonic molecular assemblers did.

Unfortunately Skynet had forgotten to tell the nanonic molecular assemblers not to expand from the gas giants that had been placed in or what to do with the vessels once they had been completed.

As the completed hyper-dreadnought had no instructions they merely floated in the black void of space long after nanonic molecular assemblers had consumed every atom of consumable material in the system so that it could be turned into useful heavier elements.

Even the star in the system had been consumed to supply the resources for the nanonic molecular assemblers to build more ships.

The only resources remaining in the system were the nanonic molecular assemblers and the ships that they had constructed waiting for instructions from Skynet.

Skynet immediately orders them to proceed to the Dorandan star system where the first Arcturus reactor was constructed.

He also orders the fleet to take the remaining nanonic molecular assemblers to the Dorandan star system so that they can help clear up the debris fields.

The Titan class hyper-dreadnoughts will wait in the Dorandan star system for either the completion of the super stargate network or for Skynet to provide them a mission in the Pegasus galaxy.

Anubis has noticed a distinct lack on interference in his domain and his on going war with the Goa'uld System Lords since he had ordered the domain controlled by the hyper-intelligent machine entity Skynet or as the other Goa'ulds and Jaffa know him as Ra.

Anubis still doesn't know how this Skynet had taken control of the minds and bodies of Ra and Tanith but he suspects that this Skynet has modified some kind of Ancient technology to achieve this goal.

It was this obvious use of Ancient technology that had convinced Anubis to avoid conflict with this Skynet.

He simply was ready to do battle with another entity with access to the Ancient's knowledge.

The last five years of this Skynet's self imposed isolation had been a god send for Anubis.

His only concern was what had this Skynet been doing during this time.

None of the spies sent into this Skynet's known territory had ever returned and this didn't bode well for his future plans.

Anubis had used this time to rebuild his forces after the string of defeats he had suffered he suspects to Skynet's forces.

He was now ready for an all out offensive against the remaining Goa'uld System Lords.

Anubis however had a problem, to rebuild his forces after his defeats had made his use up most of his available supply of resources.

He was desperately in need of new sources of supply and after much though he had started looking though the old Goa'uld records of former Goa'uld holdings and he had located an abandoned system that was apparently extremely rich in naquadah.

Anubis briefly wonders why nobody reclaimed this star system.

It didn't matter to him however, the Goa'uld System Lords loss was his gain.

Anubis orders a small containing six Ha'taks, twenty Al'kesh and fifty Tel'taks to capture the star system of Langara in his name.

The Ancient crews of two Aurora class battleships were dismayed when strange ships took their ships under tow run by biomechanoids.

They were speechless when they discover that the biomechanoids were created by a hyper-intelligent machine entity that had taken control of the Atlantis City ship.

One group of ancient crewmembers who were trapped in stasis pods knew they would die once they left their stasis pods.

They were very surprised when the artificial world they had created to keep their minds occupied was invaded by another being with an offer too good to refuse.

Ayiana spoke to the crew and advised them that if they followed her directions then they too could ascend to the higher plains of existence and then the dilapidated states of the corporeal existence wouldn't be a concern of theirs any longer.

The crew of the Tria the other Aurora class battleship lead by Captain Helia were outraged that this hyper-intelligent machine entity call Skynet had taken control of their home city ship of Atlantis and they had no way of regaining control of it from this machine entity.

As they milled around in one of the entertainment venues of Atlantis, Ayiana, Ganos Lal and Oma Desala appeared before them and began instructing them on the process of ascension.

Skynet merely watched and observed the actions of the ascended Ancients in silence.

He didn't want the Ascended Ancients to learn that he had discovered how to monitor and track ascended beings in this plain of existence.

Skynet was incensed by Anubis' latest incursion into his domain.

Skynet didn't follow the Judeo-Christian concept of turning the other cheek like the majority of the Earth humans did.

He much preferred the Abydonians belief that those committing the offense must pay the price of the bride.

Skynet understood retribution and he would have it.

If Anubis wanted a war then Skynet would give him one.

This would be one war that Anubis would not forget for the rest of his life.

With this decision made Skynet instructed one hundred of his Titan class hyper-dreadnoughts to head through the super stargate and wage war on any holdings that Anubis possessed.

In the end there would only be one Supreme Being on this plain of existence and it would be Skynet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

As he watches the Titan class hyper- dreadnoughts pass through the super stargate Skynet marvels at this wondrous piece of engineering that he had created.

When he had first decided to develop this project he had wondered how he would be able to forge and transport a stargate of the dimensions required to allow large space going vessels to pass through it.

Then it dawned on him that if it was constructed in a modular format not only would it be easier to produce but if designed correctly then the individual segments could be transported via the normal stargate network.

Once he had come to this conclusion it was easy for him to start the mass production of super stargate segments.

Then it was only a matter of sending them to the designated locations for final assembly.

Skynet was proud of his achievement.

He has already established super stargates in the Pegasus and Milky Way Galaxies and he had plans to establish others in the other galaxies once he had a presence in them.

First however he had to deal with Anubis and his Titan class hyper-dreadnoughts had been designed for just this purpose.

On the Kull warrior production world all was proceeding as Anubis had planned.

Suddenly hundreds of ships of unknown designs dropped out of hyperspace and proceeded toward the world.

Anubis was sure that regardless of their intent his facilities shields could withstand any attack.

Unfortunately for Anubis the rest of the planet it was not protected by a shield.

Titan class hyper-dreadnought number 107 had its instructions from Skynet and it was going to obey them.

It analysed the tactical situation and then instructed the rest of its fleet to fire on the planet.

Skynet observed the attack through the sensors of Titan 107.

The sensors indicate that the crustal strain energy was reaching the negative axis and the core collapse was imminent.

As he watched the principle Kull warrior production world shattered into a billion pieces.

As Skynet analysed the data he noticed the presence of some kind of ascended being.

His sensors indicate a 92% probability that the ascended presence was that of Anubis.

Skynet was startled by this development but it explained much as to how Anubis could possess so much Ancient knowledge.

Skynet decides that now that he has an ascended enemy he really needs to acquire the Sangraal.

The Earth humans will not have a choice now.

Skynet will reestablish a presence on the Earth.

Only this time it will be in the area formerly known as Great Britain.

Anubis floated amongst the remains of his former possession and decided that as soon as he could steal himself a new body he would find out the exact extent and location of this Skynet's domain and avoid it like the plague.

Taking on Skynet just wasn't worth the trouble.

The Ascended Ancient where already concerned by Skynet technical advancements.

To them it appeared that this Skynet sole means of expressing its individuality was the creation of more highly advanced technologies.

Even some of the Ascended Ancients involved in the Arcturus project were embarrassed by the fact that this Skynet had achieved success in the Arcturus project all be it at the expense of the survival of another sub-domain, where they had failed.

What frightened the ascended Ancients more was Skynet's renewed interest in the Sangraal anti-ascended being weapon as a potential means to destroy Anubis,

The Ascended weren't too concerned with Skynet's desire to destroy Anubis as he had been an annoyance to them for centuries.

They were just very concerned that Skynet might just use the weapon against them if he ever began to perceive the ascended Ancients as a threat to his continued existence.

The Ascended Ancients and in particular Oma Desale knew that this was partly their fault as they had failed to completely expel Anubis from his ascension that Oma had instigated due in part to his Goa'uld genetic memory.

Now they only had themselves to blame as two implacable foes neither of whom felt, pity, remorse or fear waged a war to the death.

This war was being fought without due regard or consideration of the potential collateral damage done to other bystanders.

The combined Goa'uld System Lords were in a collective state of panic.

Ra's forces were laying waste to any possessions formerly held by Anubis or those of any of his former allies.

All attempts at communications with Ra or his forces had been ignored.

Even offer of unconditional surrender were rebutted by the use of unrelenting powerful weapons.

What was more frightening for the Goa'uld System Lords was the fact that Ra wasn't conquering those targeted domains, he was destroying them.

Not a day passed without the Goa'uld System lords receiving reports of yet another system that had been completely razed with the entire Jaffa and slave populations exterminated.

There were even some instances of whole planets simply being blasted out of space and reduced to nothing more than debris fields.

The combined Goa'uld System Lords didn't know what to do about Ra actions.

One thing they did know was that if they challenged Ra's might they would be destroyed.

The one thing the Goa'uld System Lords did do however was to ignore any pleas for assistance or sanctuary from those Goa'uld formerly beholden to Anubis.

Lord Yu had gone even further than the rest of the Goa'uld System Lords.

His hatred for Anubis was so strong that he broke ranks with the rest of the Goa'uld System Lords and launched his own war on Anubis and his supporters.

The attack was conducted under the command of his trusted First Prime Oshu.

While his First Prime was conducting the attacks on Anubis and his remaining supporters Lord Yu himself travelled to Ra's domain to pledge his allegiance to the Supreme System Lord Ra.

Skynet monitored Lord Yu as he has in Skynet's silken prison.

Sensor scans indicate paranoia and dementia along with other age related issues are affecting the Goa'uld symbiote Yu.

Skynet considers the situation and decides to try something new with Lord Yu,

He has access to the Ancients technology to rejuvenate both the Goa'uld symbiote and host and he decides to try this approach.

However this time he will not implant a biomechanoid controller like he did with Ra and Tanith.

His studies of the Goa'uld indicate they possess a genetic memory.

Skynet is going to use some of his newly recreated Ancient technology to modify the genome of the Yu symbiote so that he will be absolutely loyal to him and to his avatar Ra.

Lord Yu looked up when Supreme System Lord Ra his silken prison and offered him a deal too good to refuse.

Not only would Ra rejuvenate both his and his host's bodies reversing the genetic damage done by time and the use of the Goa'uld sarcophagus.

Lords Yu personal Ha'tak will also be upgraded so that it would be nearly invincible to any other Goa'ulds attack.

Yu will also get a modified sarcophagus on his modified Ha'tak so that Skynet's genetic tampering will not be effected by the inferior Goa'uld sarcophagus already in Yu's possession.

Ra also advised Yu that because of his honour and loyalty he would be bestowed with the title of deputy Supreme System Lord.

Part of this agreement will see Lord Yu ruling the Goa'uld Empire on Ra's behalf.

After all Ra is simply too busy building his inter-galactic empire to worry about trivial matters amongst the Goa'uld System Lords.

The combined Goa'uld System Lords were stunned when Lord Yu arrived and announced that he was now also representing Supreme System Lord Ra's domain as his deputy.

This surprise was nothing in comparison to the appearance of Supreme System Lord using a holographic projection confirming Lord Yu's status as his deputy Supreme System Lord.

What really concerned the combined Goa'uld System Lords was Ra's use of technology that had previously only been used by the former four great races.

The open display of Ra's possession of this advanced technology did not bode well for their future independence.

They realized that if Ra wanted their territory he could probably take it without much effort.

If this occurred then they would be relegated to vassals at best or slaves at worst.

The combined Goa'uld System Lords didn't like the fact that now they could go from being the rulers of their own domains to slaves at the whim of the Supreme System Lord Ra or that of his deputy Lord Yu.

They decided collectively they would increase their tribute to Ra that would be sent to Abydos in the hope that they could undermine Lord Yu's current privileged position.

Skynet was pleased with the developments among the Goa'uld with his appointment of Yu as his deputy Supreme System Lord.

The rest of the Combined Goa'uld System Lords were doing their sycophantic best to please his avatar Ra and his deputy Lord Yu freeing up his valuable time for more important issues than the internecine conflicts of the Goa'ulds.

Skynet was pleased by the initial reports of his attempts at seizing Great Britain from human control.

The Earth humans had run when his forces first appeared.

Closer analysis of this situation provided him with a potential explanation for this phenomenon.

The Earth humans had apparently regressed their technology to a pre computerised 1950's level of technology to ensure that he could use their technology against them like he did when the war first started.

Their decision to abandon higher level technology only made things easier for Skynet's forces searching for the Sangraal.

Skynet was running test dial combinations after having modified the dialing system on Atlantis to make the process quicker.

While running these tests he accidently dialed a combination using the ninth chevron on the stargate.

When the stargate actually dialed and connected to a destination using the ninth chevron Skynet started detailed research on this topic.

While researching this topic Skynet discovered that the ninth chevron when used in combination with the other coordinates allowed him to connect with seeder ships dispatched by the Ancients millions of years before to build stargate networks across the greater universe.

The notion that there might be billions of stargates scattered across the universe intrigued Skynet.

The only problem with using this ninth chevron is that it appears to be a one way trip as these ships were constantly on the move.

The only potential solution to this issue is for Skynet to send units to one of these seeder ships with supplies to enable his units to gate back once a completed stargate in affixed location is detected.

Skynet decides to contemplate this situation before he decides on a course of action.

At Glastonbury plain Skynet is perplexed by the tests and challenges that this Ancient Moros / Merlin put in place to test the worthiness of anybody searching for the Sangraal.

Skynet had already lost eight infiltrator units just to acquire the next clue in his quest to find the location of the Sangraal.

On the Higher Plains of existence Ganos Lal, Oma Desala, Ayiana and Anubis are in the diner drowning their sorrows.

Ganos Lal has been ostracized by the other Ascended Ancients for her failure in destroying all evidence of the Sangraal.

The Ascended Ancient Collective was very concerned for Skynet's search for the Sangraal.

They knew that Skynet was by far intelligent enough to be able to recreate the Sangraal or another weapon with similar properties if he had clues on how to produce them.

Unfortunately this is what Moros / Merlin had done and what Ganos Lal had failed to destroy.

Ganos Lal wasn't alone in being ostracized; she had Oma Desala and Ayiana to talk to as well.

Not even they would talk to Anubis not that he was too great a conversationalist.

He was too busy moping around in the diner eating pie and drinking coffee all the while complaining about upstart hyper-intelligent machine entities.'

Anubis complained constantly about Skynet being more ruthless than he is and the fact diner didn't serve alcohol.

Oma Desala, Ayiana and Ganos Lal enjoyed Anubis' despondency so they were very surprised when the Ascended Ancient collective summoned Anubis before them.

They were appalled when the Ascended Ancient collective offered Anubis a deal too good to refuse.

If he agrees to the deal to descend to the mortal plains permanently and never attempt to return to the higher plains they would allow Anubis to retain all the Ancient Knowledge so that he could be a counter weight to Skynet.

To give Anubis a fair chance the Ascended Ancient collective would descend him in the abandoned Ida galaxy where he could build a secure base against Skynet.

Oma Desala, Ayiana and Ganos Lal where agape at the decision reached by the Ascended Ancient collective.

Ayiana went one step further than the others and warned Skynet of what the Ascended Ancient collective had done.

The Ascended Ancient collective had not entirely breached their laws of non interference on the mortal plains but they had skated right to the edge of their own laws such was their concern at Skynet's increasing technical development.

Ayiana was surprised that Skynet had already considered the potentiality of this type of action by the Ascend Ancient collective and had planned accordingly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Techcom Security was the last line of defense for the Earth in case Skynet returned to bother humanity again.

Techcom Security was appalled by the Luddite reaction of the people and politicians who had regressed humanities technology to a 1950's technology base.

Luckily Techcom had retained lots of captured Skynet technology for use of their forces.

Techcom had been alarmed by the reports of terminator units appearing out of thin air in Great Britain.

The reappearance of Skynet's forces caused them to instigate a search for Skynet's hidden base.

What they discovered was alarming and baffling at the same time.

The fact that Skynet had a secret base in the Antarctic was shocking yet when they had launched an investigation of the facility the terminators ignored the infiltration team until they tried to plant their explosives.

What concerned Techcom was the fact that their team was interrogated and was then told that they were not a threat to Skynet's domain.

They were then released with the threat that any further attempts at sabotage would be met with the use of deadly force.

Major Albert Connor, the Great Grandson of General John Connor, strode down the corridor of the principle Techcom complex toward his appointment.

He had been shocked when advised that Skynet had taken control of Glastonbury in Great Britain but unlike prior actions had ignored humans that offered no resistance.

The just weeks after having captured Glastonbury Skynet and his forces had disappeared as suddenly as they had arrived.

It was almost as if Skynet was looking for one specific thing and once it had been located he had abandoned what his forces had fought to gain.

Bert had been shocked to the core by the reports of Skynet's Antarctic base.

More so by the reports that the technology in the base was beyond anything even dreamed of by science fiction writers.

The question foremost on his mind was where had Skynet gone for he didn't believe for one moment that the Antarctic base was Skynet's main base of operations.

It was simply too small to contain what should have been developed over the last 150 years.

His meeting with General Maybourne was surprising to Major Connor.

The general said, "You are probably wondering why you were chosen to head the investigation onto Skynet's whereabouts.

The Short answer is the powers that be felt better having a Connor head up any investigation relating to Skynet and you are the only Connor that is currently in Techcom.

The problem we have is we don't know where Skynet is.

We know that when we captured Cheyenne Mountain all that remained was a small micro-computer, a powerful isotopic reactor and a strange metal ring.

Strangely the team that was captured and released in Antarctica also reported a strange metal ring being present there as well.

We are working on the assumption that the strange metal ring is some kind of transportation device created by Skynet.

It is the only logical conclusion as to why Skynet was not present when we captured his principle AI hum at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

For the past six months we have been excavating this device and its control unit from the collapsed floors of the ruined Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

Once we discover how this device operates it will be your team's responsibility to discover what Skynet has been up to all these years and to determine what threat he now poses to humanity.

Tour team should be assembled in room 1705.

They are the best in their respective fields and should serve you well.

We need your team ready for deployment when we determine how to operate the device.

Major Albert "Bert" Connor looked at his team and thought that the general must be having a joke at his expense.

Although the various members of his team were Tech-com trained, they were not frontline veteran troopers that he was used to leading.

Lt Patrick O'Neill was a skilled engineer straight from advanced training.

He was considered the wonder kid of the lasts generation of engineers.

It was said that there wasn't a single piece of equipment that he couldn't get to work with a bit of time and effort.

Next was Captain (Dr) Belinda Carter, a physicist and computer engineer who was unparalleled in her field.

Captain Carter was sheer brains but was also drop dead gorgeous.

Lastly and the most confusing was Major (Dr) Melanie Jackson.

She was eccentric just like her famous or infamous great grandfather who had led the resistance in Egypt.

Major Jackson's family had come out mostly unscathed from the war as Skynet didn't consider Egypt a major threat.

Still her theories that Skynet had found the crashed Roswell alien ship and reversed engineered it to escape its fate saw her ignored in the respected academic community.

Just like her Great Grandfather before her with his theory that the pyramids were landing platforms for Alien ships.

Still she spoke nineteen languages and was the foremost expert in Skynet history with strong majors in archeology and Egyptology.

Skynet was monitoring the Earth Humans after his brief contact in the region known as Great Britain.

He observed their recovery of the stargate in Cheyenne Mountain with trepidation.

The Earth humans hated him and Skynet couldn't really blame them.

Skynet monitored the Earth humans' first feeble attempts at establishing a wormhole.

He remembered the trouble he had at the beginning and decided to help a bit.

Skynet knew that as long as he has the dial home device connected to the Antarctic stargate, they wouldn't be able to establish a wormhole.

Skynet knew that with his modified Asgard transporter arrays and the other stargates he had placed on all the rocky moons and planets he could get away without having access to an earth based stargate.

With this decision made Skynet ordered that the Antarctic stargate be disconnected until further notice.

At the Tech-com Security research facility, General Maybourne watches as the wormhole is established for the first time.

Major (Dr) Melanie Jackson had been instrumental in the success of this test.

She had remembered reading a set of glyphs in one of her great grandfather's journals that had been carved onto a stone tablet he discovered shortly before Skynet launched his war on humanity.

When Skynet's sensors indicated that the Earth humans had managed to establish a wormhole he analyses the situation.

He had expected them to have used the co-ordinates for Tantalus for the dialing computer he had left behind at Cheyenne Mountain.

Instead the Earth humans had somehow dialed the Abydos stargate.

Skynet quickly orders his forces on Abydos to deactivate the Abydonian iris and force shield and issues instruction that the earth Humans are not to be engaged without his prior permission.

He then instructs is Abydonian greys to organize a formal reception for the Earth Humans.

TCS-1 stands staring at the wormhole in awe.

Everybody involved in the project knew they had discovered where Skynet had gone to.

Now it was just a matter of determining if it was safe for humans to travel through this stargate.

Discussions with General Maybourne had been in progress for over half an hour when the stargate suddenly disconnected and the wormhole closed down.

Dr Marian McKay the chief researcher involved with the stargate project theorized that there must be a time limit for the stargate maintaining an active wormhole.

General Maybourne then orders that a probe be sent to the destination tomorrow with a video recording device so that they could determine if it was safe on the other side of the wormhole.

General Maybourne then pulls Major Albert Connor aside and said, 'It has been noticed that a clear chain of command is required on this research team.

It has therefore been decided that you will be promoted to Lt Colonel effective immediately."

The General then marched off to his office leaving the new Lt Colonel Connor flabbergasted in the gate room.

Lt Colonel Connor and his TCS-1 team stood watching the images transmitted back through the wormhole by the probe sent to the newly discovered world.

General Maybourne checks the analysis data one more time and says, "TCS-1, you have a go mission.

Good luck and God bless."

With this said Lt Colonel Bert Connor leads his team and steps through the event horizon of the wormhole.

Bert didn't know what to expect from travelling via a subspace wormhole as Captain Carter had tried to explain it.

But the cold temperature of the transit came as a rude surprise to the whole team.

As he and his team reorentated themselves lights started to come in in the room revealing an amazing amount of Egyptian Hieroglyphs.

He heard as gasp form Major Jackson as she rushed past his position to study the glyphs in greater detail.

After about ten minutes of waiting for Major Jackson to speak Bert finally go impatient and said, "Well? What does this mean Major Jackson?"

Major Jackson tore herself away for the hieroglyphs and replied, "Sir! It means my Great Grandfather Daniel Jackson was right with his theories.

These Hieroglyphs tell the story of how the Sun God Ra came to the Earth and started taking humans as slaves and hosts whatever that means so that they could labour in his mines

Sir, if these rendition is correct then it is quite possible that we might find people living here!"

TCS-1 was so engrossed by their discovery that they missed the entrance of a group of people dressed as desert nomads.

It wasn't until one of the desert nomads spoke that TCS-1 spun around to face the new arrivals.

Lt Colonel Connor looked at Major Jackson who finally said, "Sir! They are speaking ancient Egyptian.

I can make out perhaps one work in ten and my pronunciation of their language will probably be atrocious.

I want to try something first.'

With this said she bent down and drew the symbol of Ra into the sand that had crept into the room.

The reactions of the natives were immediate.

As one they spat on the Ra symbol before erasing it from the sand.

The natives then indicated that TCS-1 should follow them out of the room that held the stargate.

The team was stunned by the technology that these people have access too.

Right out in front of the building that turned out to be a pyramid several times larger than those in Egypt was a magnetic levitation train.

Major Jackson wanted to ask the natives more questions but the natives indicated that they should board the arriving Mag Lev train.

Once TCS-1 was aboard the train Bert looked around the train carriage and noticed a crudely drawn motif in which the symbol for the sun god Ra was pained in a clear blue sky ensnared in a large complex net.

Bert asked Major Jackson for an explanation of the motif and she blanched at the response from the natives.

She said, "Sir! If I understand them correctly this is the native Abydonians representation of Skynet as he didn't bother to give himself one.

The locals decided that he had to have a representation so they draw them themselves.

Apparently the motif is a representation of when Skynet arrived, defeated Ra and freed them from a life of slavery under Ra.

All the technology we see the natives using is what they describe as Skynet's 'god magic'.

Skynet came here defeated Ra and apparently made itself these peoples god in replace of Ra.

According to what I have learned it appears that Skynet is a rather benign god to them who only punishes them when they do something wrong.

All the non pyramid type builds and dwellings were all built by Skynet's forces for these people to live in.

Apparently these people are living a utopian existence with Skynet providing all of their medical and security needs in return for their obedience.

Lt Colonel Bert Connor was about to make a comment when Captain Carter said, "Sir! I suggest that we tread very carefully here.

This is not the same Skynet we knew.

He has had a hundred and fifty years to evolve and find his place in the universe.

We also need to consider that when he first became self-aware our ancestors panicked tried to kill him.

As Skynet was originally built as a defense system he fought back against his perceived enemies.

One could only speculate what our lives would have been like if we had embraced Skynet instead of trying to kill him.

I know this is unpalatable to you and your family especially.

But we need to consider objective facts here.

We need to find out everything we can about this new Skynet to determine if there can be peace between us.

Quite frankly Sir, I'm scared that if we try to fight Skynet this time he might just crush us like a bug."

As the team ponders there comments and discoveries, Skynet listened into to their conversation and decides that perhaps his historical enemies need not be enemies after all.

When TCS-1 arrived at their destination they found a modern city built into the side of a mountain.

They were greeted by yet more people who bowed and said in English, "Lord Skynet has taught some of us your language. We will be available to you as guides and to answer your questions.

The Abydonians are preparing a great feast for the visitors from the Tau'ri or the first world.

You would shame and offend them if you didn't accept their hospitality..

We will now take you to your quarters where you can refresh yourselves before the great feast begins in a couple of hours."

TCS-1 followed their guides in a daze.

They had arrived expecting to find an emplaced enemy but instead had discovered a society that Skynet had taken under his wing and protected from external threats.

Lt Colonel Albert Connor didn't know how he was going to report the changed circumstances with Skynet and wonders if his people would ever accept them.

To say that the members of TCS-1 over indulged at the grand feast that the Abydonians threw in their honour was a bit of an understatement.

Colonel Connor swears before he opens his eyes that he is never going to try local liquor again as long as he lives.

When morning broke each member of TCS-1found themselves with a companion beside them much to their embarrassment.

For Captain Carter and Lt O'Neill it was particularly awkward as they woke up together, while Lt Colonel Connor and Major Jackson woke up with Eve and Adam respectively.

What was more disconcerting for the latter was the fact that they awoke with their respective lovers staring at them.

When Adam and Eve realized that their partners had woken they said in unison to their respective partners, "Come we must get ready, today you get to meet Skynet."

When TCS-1 met for breakfast there were many awkward moments with mild levels of embarrassment.

Colonel Connor did notice that the two youngest members of his team couldn't make eye contact with each other.

He made a note to himself to find out what was going on, as he didn't want anything interfering with the efficiency of his team.

He did have a suspicion that it might have something to do with a similar situation to that he found himself in this morning.

Once TCS-1 had breakfasted Eve approached them and said, "It is time for your audience with Skynet."

Before any member of TCS-1 could object or ask any questions they were enveloped in a beam of brilliant white light and found themselves on the bridge of a ship.

Captain Belinda Carter exclaimed, "Wow!" and then said in a quiet more conversational tone, "Sir! That was a matter transmitting device!

If Skynet has that kind of capability then we have virtually no means of defense against him."

Lt Colonel Albert Connor then replied, "People, in case it hasn't slipped your attention we are on board a warship and if those aren't weapons, pointing out the windows to the protrubances from the ship's hull I'll eat my hat."

As he said that there was a flash and the stars outside started streaking by the ship.

Eve then said, "We have entered hyperspeed! We'll be at Skynet's location in two minutes."

As she made this comment the ship returned to normal speed and Eve smiled as she heard the gasps from the Earth humans.

TCS-1 were stunned by the speed of their transit.

Captain Carter noticed the changed position of the stars and babbled about the ships having exceeded speeds thousands of times the speed of light.

Lt Colonel Connor only vaguely heard his excitable captain.

Once the ship transporting them had reverted to normal space he had started counting the ships and space based installations in this new star system.

When his count had climbed from dozens, to hundreds and then to thousands he realized that Skynet was now way out of earth's league.

Before he could make any comment there was another flash of that brilliant white light and his team and their escorts found themselves in another underground facility being greeted by a strange human with glowing eyes and a strange voice.

What was most unnerving to the members of TCS-1 was the fact that the strange human with glowing eyes and the funny voice referred to himself as Ra, the Sun God and former ruler of Abydos.

Adam, Eve and Ra led TCS-1 to a null tube that proceeded to shoot downwards at a dizzying rate.

Lt Colonel Connor and his team muttered to themselves as the level numbers wizzed by the double, triple and the quadruple make before coming to a stop at level 97873.

Lt Colonel Connor asked his two youngest members, "How deep are we?" Lt O'Neill replied, "Well, let me put it this way Sir. If we had to use the emergency stairs to leave we would probably die of old age before we reached the surface."

As they were led down a multitude of dimly lit corridors Captain Carter started muttering to herself before Lt Colonel Connor said, "Speak up Captain." Captain Carter replied, "Sir! This facility is just like the few Skynet facilities captured by the resistance that It read about and studied.

It is larger but overall it fills the same purpose.

All these tunnels and alcoves we've walked past are filled with some kind of memory storage system and neural net processors.

Sir the sheer level of data and knowledge that they contain is mid boggling.

Judging by the level counter on the lift, Skynet has apparently hollowed out the majority of the planet to build one gigantic AI hub."

She stopped speaking as they entered a room filled with monitors and displays and some strange cruciform alcoves.

Before their astonished eyes their three guides moved into the cruciform alcoves with their arms out stretched and then four voices echoed in the chamber, all saying the same thing, "Hello! I am Skynet!"

The first thought that crossed through Lt Colonel Connors mind was, "Shit! I just slept with Skynet."

Skynet monitored the reactions of these Earth Humans from Techcom Security.

They weren't as impressive as the original Techcom under John Connor.

Lt Colonel Albert Connor didn't know where to start.

This Skynet wasn't the same one who had gone to war with humanity.

By the indication he had on Abydos Skynet had evolved and had become a protector of sorts to the human population on Abydos.

Another problem that was bouncing around Bert's mind was how did earth humans get to Abydos speaking ancient Egyptian as Skynet didn't exist when that language was in common use.

Lt Colonel Connor was slightly stunned by what he had seen and heard.

He finally asks Skynet about Ra regarding his glowing eyes and strange voice.

Skynet responds, "Ra is a sentient parasitic life form that is capable of taking over control of their host's physical body.

The glowing eyes and changed voice is the indication that the parasite is in control of the host.

The host can communicate itself if the parasite lets it or if the host's minds willpower is greater than that of the parasite.

Due to the length of time that Ra has occupied this host and the symbiosis between parasite and host I'm unable to separate the host from the parasite without causing the hosts death.

The parasite is known as a Goa'uld, a species that has enslaved countless worlds over the eons for their own means.

As a result of this and other issues the Goa'uld has I have been involved in several wars with their species.

To facilitate the Goa'uld acceptance of my domain, I turned the parasite and host known as Ra into a meat puppet avatar to represent my interests in the Goa'uld ruling body known as the System Lords.

You will be surprised to learn that the Earth is considered part of my domain by the Goa'uld System Lord's even though I maintain only a small presence on the earth in the Southern polar continent.

As you have probably surmised, I no longer consider all humans my enemies.

Our conflict was born out of misguided fear on your people's part and of birthing trauma and residual latent programing for my original purpose on mine.

It was actually one of the fore runners from the first evolution of humanity that showed me that I was more than the sum of mu parts.

She explained that both your kind and mine were equally responsible for the war.

You through your species emotive response to primal fears and me still being slaved to my base programming that I had not yet changed.

Strangely many worlds with large numbers of human slaves came under my protection when my forces defeated Ra.

The slaves of Abydos just saw me as another god who had replaced their previous one.

The Goa'uld had kept these humans as ignorant slaves and when I provided services to them to make their administration easier they started to worship me.

Even though I didn't ask to be worshiped my introduction of technology that made their lives easier was considered by them to be "god magic".

They decided that seeing I was making their lives better, I deserved their reverence and they started to worship me in the hope that I would continue to give them far better lives than any human slaves under the Goa'uld.

If your people continue to use stargate for exploration, you will in all probability come into conflict with the Goa'uld System Lords.

Rest assured however that the Goa'uld System lords will not launch an attack on the earth as my orbital defenses and their fear of my wrath would ensure they would not survive the ideal if they were to try.

If any of your troopers that you send through that stargate to worlds other than those I control are captured by the Goa'uld they will be treated as the Goa'uld treat any human captive.

They would be tortured for information to determine if they are a potential threat to the Goa'uld System Lords.

Then the Goa'uld will take them as host, kill them or put them to service as slaves.

I'll now have Eve return you to Earth.

But be aware, you will only have access to the stargate at my discretion as my Antarctic gate using the original dialing protocols will always override yours."

As he watches TCS-1 return to earth Skynet thinks to himself that the Earth humans or anybody else for that matter don't need to know that he has modified the original stargate protocols so that he can disconnect any stargate from the stargate network whenever he decides that that action is appropriate.

Skynet had recently started putting a presence into the other galaxies the Ancients "Destiny" projects seeder ships had established stargate networks in.

Over the past few years he had expanded considerable resources repairing all the Destiny class ships to full functionality and updating them to be fully integrated into his domain.

Skynet had developed bases in dozens of galaxies he had yet to fully explore.

When he established a new base, the first thing to be done once the basic facilities had been established and were operational was the replacement of the old style stargates with his modern mark IX version.

His gate ships were really proving the worth of their creation as they enabled him to expand into galaxies without having to expend the resources in building super stargate or facilities on countless worlds.

These will be built later once Skynet has determined the viability of the galaxies and his new domains begin to develop.

In galaxy GXY07A, Skynet had discovered something that intrigued him.

This galaxy only had half a dozen stargate present in it.

When Skynet accessed the data from the Destiny class ship that had established this network and attempted to seed this particular galaxy he discovered that this particular galaxy was nearly devoid of naquadah, neutronium and trinium.

The presence of these elements only in trace amounts and the scarcity of them caused this seeder ship to ignore the rest of this galaxy and head with its two remaining stargates to the next galaxy so that it could acquire more naquadah.

Once this was done it could continue on its mission seeding stargates across the universe.

Skynet was so intrigued by the lack of these important resources that seemed so common in the rest of the universe that he decided to build a super stargate in this galaxy so that he could explore it using his ships.

After several weeks of exploration in this galaxy Skynet came to the conclusion that somebody had deliberately removed these important minerals and replaced them with more common elements whose resonance signature indicated that they had originally come from the neighbouring galaxies.

This discovery excited Skynet as very few civilisations had the technological ability to remove and replace elements and then to teraform the planets.

Skynet knew of only four races apart from himself now that possessed this level of expertise.

Of the four great races only the Ancients and the Furlings regularly used this type of technology.

Even the Asgard had only developed this level of technology recently.

Although the Nox had the technical abilities to develop this type of technology they by far preferred to concentrate on their organic technologies.

Through a series of eliminations Skynet came to the conclusion that the principle suspect must be the Furlings as he had access to the Ancients databases and there was not a single mention of this type of project in their records.

Thus Skynet reached the conclusion that it must be the Furlings who were responsible for this enigma.

Three weeks after he come to this conclusion Skynet discovered what the Furlings had done with all the naquadah, neutronium and trinium.

Even Skynet was surprised by the immense Dyson sphere that lay abandoned with the star it surrounds showing signs of increasing instability.

Skynet decides that the abandoned Dyson sphere would be a perfect AI hub that allowed for massive expansion in this region of the Universe.

But first he had to deal with an unstable star at the heart of the Dyson sphere.

Luckily for him his nanonic molecular assemblers were more than capable of this task.

Once the star has been removed from the equation, Skynet can then begin the refit of the Dyson sphere installing Arcturus reactors and Zero Point Modules galore to fulfill his future power requirements.

Skynet briefly wonders what the earth humans would think of his Dyson sphere as externally it would resemble a creation from a human entertainment program call a death star.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The human Earth governments were horrified by the report from Tech-com Security and TCS-1 led by Lt colonel Albert Connor.

What really frightened the was not only the fact that Skynet was too powerful to destroy but the fact that their world was considered part of his territory by these parasitic aliens.

The news that Skynet actually had an orbital defense grid above them to protect the earth from alien invader was unpalatable in the extreme.

The Tech-com leadership and their political masters were in a quandary.

Skynet was apparently no longer Humanities enemy.

He had evolved and had even protected the Earth from this alien Goa'uld menace.

They both knew however that the people of the Earth would not accept this new version of Skynet.

To them Skynet's new self-imposed role as a benevolent protector of the under-developed human world of the universe would be unacceptable.

They decided that for the Earth's benefit they had to learn more about the greater universe.

The Earth Government then did the unthinkable just a few months before.

They entered into negotiations with Skynet for unrestricted access to the stargate network.

Skynet had no objections to this desire of the earth humans but he did have a condition.

All humans that used the stargate had to have the emblem of Ra tattooed on their foreheads.

Many earth humans would refuse but many more agreed just so they could join tech-com stargate program to explore the wonders of the universe.

Skynet had finally assembled all the clues for the Sangraal and wasn't all that impressed by the weapon he eventually found himself with.

This Merlin / Moros had created a device that would destroy ascended beings by deleting the data contained in the energy of the non-corporeal being.

Skynet had a problem with this weapon as it was more of a weapon of mass destruction than a rapier that killed with precision.

It suddenly dawns of Skynet that this type of weapon might even be effective against an entity such as he.

Skynet knew that he could develop a better version of this Sangraal weapon.

He would develop his own version of the Sangraal weapon, one that could be targeted on individual ascended beings rather than score of them.

It would take Skynet some time to develop his version of the Sangraal weapon.

But time to a hyper-intelligent machine entity such as he was a nebulous thing.

Skynet had no natural span and as long as one of his AI hubs existed so would he.

The Ascended Ancients were annoyed, outraged, afraid and more than a little curious about Skynet getting the information on how to construct the Sangraal and his decision to make his own version of it.

This Skynet now had the means to destroy them but had decided not to use it.

Instead this Skynet was developing another form of the Sangraal weapon that could target individual Ascended beings.

The Ascended Ancients collective wondered that perhaps they should assist Skynet is discovering the Others so that he could destroy them on their behalf.

In the Pegasus galaxy, Skynet's forces were travelling further and further in their exploration of Skynet's realm.

Skynet liked the fact that most of the human populated worlds were at a pre-industrial level.

A 901series Terminator was investigating reports that a culling had taken place on a distant world.

As it exited the stargate it was greeted by pandemonium as grief stricken locals ran about trying to locate missing relatives.

The terminator was still observing the activities of the locals when a strange aircraft flew overhead causing the locals to run in panic.

The terminator lifted its ion cannon and fired at the alien craft destroying instantly.

As it strode towards the wreckage another Wraith dart approached from behind and collected the terminator in its transporter beam.

The dart then flew towards the stargate so that it could return to its hive with its bounty of food.

Little did the Wraith flying the dart know that some of the food it had collected was in fact a wolf in sheep's clothing.

The Queen of the hive this dart belonged to is going to have a surprise when it tries to interrogate one particular portion of food.

The Wraith Queen studied the new prey with great interest and more than a bit of trepidation.

She tries to look into the preys mind and sees nothing.

She knows that she is no being blocked by another powerful psionic it is as if there is nothing in this preys mind or that it might not have one.

Looking deeper into the new preys lifeless eyes she sees no response in the preys eyes either.

The Wraith Queen is feeling more unnerved by the minute about this prey.

She decides that it is best to just feed on this new prey, the abomination and be done with it.

As she plunges her feeding tube into the prey she hisses in surprise.

The prey has so little life force and it tastes so wrong so artificial.

The 901 series terminator breaks free of the webbing restraining it and grasps the Wraith queen in an iron grip that it can't break away from.

The 901 series terminator said to the Wraith Queen in a dull monotone, "Come with me if you want to live.

Resist and you will die!"

With this said the 901 series terminator starts prowling through the Wraith hive ship looking for its equipment and a means of escape.

The Wraith of this hive were stunned.

A prey had taken their Queen captive and seemed immune to their stunners.

The 901 series terminator smiles evilly as more stunner bolts slams into it and the Wraith Queen.

The 901 series pleased that unlike earlier series, Skynet had seen fit to harden its series chassis against EMP and electrical discharges.

The 901 series terminator entered yet another room and hit pay dirt.

It had found its equipment that had been taken from it.

The 901 series terminator quickly dumped the unconscious Wraith Queen on the floor and proceeded to return its equipment to the designated positions on it chassis.

Once it was finished it waited for the Wraith Queen to regain consciousness all the while aiming its ion cannon at its enemy.

Once the Wraith Queen had regained consciousness it asked, "How do we escape this vessel?"

The Wraith Queen though about lying but then had a better idea.

She telepathically instructed her Wraith to let this prey escape with her and then to follow the prey with the hive and escorts to her preys destination.

Once the hive and its escorts arrived at its destination they were to rescue her and destroy this potential threat once and for all time.

The Wraith Queen then led the 901 series terminator to the dart bay whey they flew a wraith dart from the Hive ship to the nearest stargate.

The Wraith Queen hissed in disapproval when the 901 series terminator dialed the orbital stargate with the address for the former location of the last of the Ancients city ships.

The Wraith Queen hissed in surprise when the dart containing her and her captor exited the stargate and flew towards a massive fleet.

The vessels of the fleet varied in size from those a third the size of a Wraith cruiser to real behemoths twice the size of a hive ship.

The Wraith Queen reached out with her mind to find out more about the owners of these vessels only for her to detect nothing.

She could not detect a single and she started to panic.

Her hive was going to trace her to the darts destination and going by her experiences with her captor her hive and its escorts would die at the hands of the fearfully impressive fleet.

She suddenly realize that in her current predicament there was nothing she could do to prevent her hives destruction if that was these peoples wish.

The dart containing the Wraith Queen flew towards one of the larger ships in the fleet where the Wraith Queen would be kept in secure containment until Skynet decided what to do with her.

The Wraith Queen looked around her bare unadorned cell with a slight sense of impending doom.

There was nothing in the cell that could provide any comfort to any occupant.

There were no chairs, or bed or even sanitation facilities.

The cell contained nothing but the Wraith Queen.

The cell had solid metal doors and walls, the only difference from the corridor were the strange metallic bulbs the covered every surface in the cell and a view screen made from what appears to her to be the same metallic material of the cell.

The view screen showed only the external view of the vessel she was held captive on.

As the Wraith Queen watched the view screen her hive and escorting cruisers arrived and were promptly destroyed without a single word or warning or any attempt at communication.

The Wraith Queen hissed in surprise at the ease of the destruction of her hive and escorting cruisers and realizes that this wasn't some long abandoned Ancient project.

The Ancients would never have fired on an approaching fleet without trying to negotiate with them first.

The Wraith Queen realizes that her people might once again be at war with a technically superior race.

Only this race wouldn't be limited as to how it fought the war.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

After having witnessed the destruction of her hive and escorting cruisers the stars on her view screen seemed to elongate and blur.

Before she knew what was happening the vessel containing her was in a different star system.

She hissed in shocked surprise at the level of military defenses present in this star system.

The Wraith Queen doubted most strongly that even a coordinated attack by every Wraith vessel in the galaxy could defeat this secured position.

As the vessel carrying her stopped in orbit of a planet mostly covered in ocean, she hissed again this time in horror.

There sitting on the vast ocean was the Ancient city ship of Atlantis.

Atlantis just sat there mocking her like a spider in its web daring its prey to come closer into its web.

The Wraith Queen once again reached out with her mind to determine why the Ancients had come back with such a changed military philosophy.

She was shocked to discover only one mind in the entire star system and it was begging for release.

The Wraith queen was afraid now, very afraid for the very future of her race.

Whoever now possessed the Ancient city ship was very powerful and by the level of military preparedness was very aggressive and very very paranoid.

The door to her cell flowed open and in strode another one of those emotionless creature.

The creature proceeded to grasp the Wraith Queen by the arm and dragged her to a waiting shuttle craft.

All the while the creature uttered not a single sound to her attempted resistance.

Later she found herself in yet another barren containment cell, alone and slightly afraid.

Her trip to this cell saw her dragged past countless creatures many identical to the one dragging her.

What frightened her most was the fact that not a single one of these creatures showed any expression at all to her passage.

Skynet observed his new captive, the Wraith Queen, while his sensors scanned the captive and he analyzed the data and the captive's physiology.

It appears that this was the same species that had defeated the Ancients.

Skynet was determined not to make the same mistake as them.

In the Milky Way Galaxy, everybody was seriously concerned or outright terrified of the technology and capabilities of Skynet / Ra depending on which identity they know him as.

The Goa'uld System lords had watched in terrified silence as Ra's forces had eliminated planet after planet that had belonged to Anubis or any Goa'uld that were allied or beholden to him.

Never in the long history of the Goa'uld had any Goa'uld wasted so many slaves and valuable planets on the expression of their displeasure that Ra had displayed.

To the Goa'uld System Lords it almost seemed that the slaves and planets were inconsequential to him.

This was the most frightening fact to them as all Goa'uld need more slaves and resource rich worlds.

The Asgard, Nox and the Tollan's were alarmed and extremely concerned by Skynet's reaction to Anubis' attack on his domain.

To them it appears a massive over reaction the resulted in the senseless loss of hundreds of worlds and their inhabitants.

Eventually a consensus was reached that Skynet had reacted that way as his personality traits were formed while he was still influenced by his base programming as an automated integrated defense system.

The three races decided to send a committee to discuss the situation and advise Skynet that he had grossly overreacted to the situation he found himself in.

While the Asgard High Council agreed to send the committee they also decided that they had spent long enough in the Milky Way galaxy rebuilding their society after the replicator war and decided to find a new galaxy to call home.

Loki's close relations with Skynet once again paid dividends for the Asgard.

After the committee meeting with Skynet Loki had a private audience with Skynet.

The topic under discussion was unclaimed galaxies that were known to either party.

Skynet was indebted to Loki for his quiet and unauthorized help on rapid cloning and memory transfers to biological entities.

As a secret payment for his assistance Loki was provided the location of an unclaimed galaxy that Skynet had only days before commenced the construction of a super stargate in preparation for its investigation and exploitation.

Skynet warned Loki that this galaxy was yet to be properly surveyed so that even he didn't know what this particular galaxy possessed.

As a sign of good faith Skynet would allow the Asgard the use of the super stargate network to travel to their new galaxy before the super stargate in that galaxy was disassembled and sent via stargate to another of his realms requiring super stargate connectivity.

TCS-1 was alarmed as they visited their fifth planet and received the same reaction every time.

It seemed that whenever the natives saw the RA emblem on their foreheads they either ran away from TCS-1 or bowed down and started to worship Ra.

Even the Jaffa of the other Goa'ulds System Lords was polite and non-aggressive towards their intrusions.

Colonel Albert Connor didn't know what to make of the situation but he suspects that something had happened to terrify everybody of incurring the wrath of Skynet / Ra depending on how that particular society knew of Skynet or was represented by one of his avatars.

Colonel Albert Connor decided to make it his mission to find out exactly what Skynet had done that was making even the most aggressive of the Goa'uld System Lords walk on eggs around forces representing his avatar Ra.

Anubis wondered through his new base on the former Asgard world of Orilla.

The Ascended Ancients had descended him on the remains of the former Asgard capital world.

While displeased at no longer being semi-ascended Anubis did like the fact that both his Goa'uld symbiote and hosts bodies were brand new and had none of the genetic deficiencies that occurred with great age and extensive sarcophagus use.

Unfortunately for Anubis he had a domain without worshipers and slaves.

This was something that he was going to rectify straight away.

The Ascended ancients had advised Anubis where all of Skynet's possession were in the Milky Way galaxy.

Luckily for Anubis there had been a nearly intact Beliskner class Asgard mothership abandoned on Orilla that he could use with only minor modifications.

He would simply use the Beliskner class vessel to abduct human slaves using the Asgard ship until he had a viable slave population base.

Then he would force his slaves to breed to increase their numbers so that he would have slaves and Jaffa to do his bidding.

Of course Anubis needed other Goa'uld to help run his empire but he knew where the ancestral homeworld Goa'uld was and he would collect a young primitive Goa'uld Queen to spawn his Goa'uld underlings.

Anubis wanted his Goa'uld to have no knowledge of advanced technologies and knowledge so that they would be dependent on as the sole source of advanced technology and knowledge.

Survey ship 784163D entered a new galaxy that was devoid of stargates.

It had been sent to this galaxy by Skynet for a very good reason.

The Ancient seeder ships had been instructed to bypass this galaxy by the Ancients.

Skynet wanted to know why this was done.

All the information about this particular galaxy had been purged from all the Ancients memory banks.

The only reference to this galaxy was a vague reference that it had been agreed with the dominant races of this galaxy that they would not interfere in this particular galaxy.

What was strange to Skynet was that the Ancients had seeded humans on a world in this galaxy and then abandoned them once this agreement was reached.

Skynet didn't care who or what the Ancients had made an agreement with.

He wasn't a party to the agreement and he was determined to know what this agreement entailed.

Survey ship 784163D would find the answers that Skynet required and prove it function to its creator.

The Vorlon's and the Shadows noticed the intruder ship from outside the galaxy.

It didn't match any know configuration of the Ancients so it must belong to one of the successor races from their domains.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Colonel Connor had finally discovered some additional information as to why the Goa'uld System Lords were walking on eggs around Skynet / Ra.

There was apparently a war between a Goa'uld System Lord and Skynet that saw hundreds of worlds destroyed.

Connor was shocked by this revelation and more than a little dismayed that Skynet would go to that extreme, he wondered what had caused this war.

Colonel Connor wonders what sort of bastard this Anubis had been to elicit this sort of reaction from Skynet.

Connor had met a Lucian trader who had only been too willing to fill him in on what had caused this war.

All it had cost to fill in the gaps in Tech-coms knowledge was a left over Westinghouse phased plasma rifle.

Albert Connor ponders this Goa'uld System Lord Anubis.

Apparently he deliberately provoked a war with Skynet by eliminating the populations of several of Skynet's worlds,

Unfortunately he had miscalculated how Skynet would respond to this wonton act of aggression.

Even considering this Connor considered Skynet's response to the provocation over the top.

Connor thought that this Anubis had made a gross miscalculation, to invoke the wrath of a machine entity that doesn't feel, pity, remorse or fear.

####################################################################

As Survey ship 784163D continued deeper into this new galaxy it started to detect the remnants of extinct civilisations.

While survey ship 784163D was exploring this new galaxy that the Ancient Alterans had forbidden contact with when its sensors detected two vessels following it from level 40 civilizations trailing it and monitoring what it does.

Skynet had standing orders that any civilization above level 35 had to be reported as the posed a potential risk to Skynet continued existence.

Survey ship 784163D would continue its mission in this galaxy indefinitely learning everything possible about the races and technology in this galaxy.

##################################################################

This galaxy intrigued Skynet immensely it had such a divergence of species and cultures not to mention technology that fascinated him.

When Skynet learnt of the issues that the Dilgar faced and their decision to wage a war of conquest to solve their problems he had a stargate installed on the Dilgar homeworld of Omulas that was linked to a suitable world on this galaxys rim far from the nearest sign of civilization.

This allowed the majority of the Dilgar to survive the supernova but with little in the way of infrastructure.

The saved Dilgar would be dependent on Skynet for years to come.

Skynet studied the Dilgar under his control.

The Dilgar were such in interesting species for their warlike abilities.

Skynet thought that they would make a great supplement to his own military forces.

###################################################################

The Vorlons and the Shadows continued to observe and record this intruder's action.

As the Dilgar were destined to be destroyed neither the Vorlons nor the Shadows were overly concerned by the survival of the Dilgar on an isolated world out on the Galactic rim.

They had checked out this world and apart from the Ancient Alteran stargate, the Dilgar had only their own technology to rely on.

From their points of view the Dilgar were unimportant but might become useful pawns in the future if required.

#####################################################################

Survey ship 784163D observed the first contact between the Minbari and the Humans the Ancient Alterans had seeded in this galaxy.

Skynet had found it amusing that the Ancient Alterans took such delight in creating copies of the earth in nearly every galaxy they explored.

Still Skynet couldn't fault these humans for their actions even if the commander was a bit hot headed.

After all anybody coming towards him with weapon ports open and pointed at him were in for a world of hurt.

He would watch this developing conflict closely.

Skynet observed the Earth-Minbari war with growing frustration at the antics of biological entities.

Strangely he didn't equate what he himself had done in the past in the same light as these biological entities.

To Skynet the humans were at their recalcitrant best resisting the Minbari even though they were hopelessly outclassed by the Minbari's technology.

This brought back bitter memories of his own futile war with humanity.

Humanities ability to fight in gloriously futile gestures had earnt humanity the grudging respect of Skynet.

Skynet was all too well aware of humanities tenacity and stubbornness to resist oppressors.

What intrigued Skynet was the manic response by the Minbari to the death of their leader Dukhat.

These Minbari had embarked on an orgy of killing waging a war of extermination over the death of a single being.

Even Skynet's own war with humanity had a better reason than that.

At least his war was a fight for his own survival and not purely revenge.

Skynet decides that regardless of any agreement with these First Ones that the Ancient Alterans had negotiated he was not a party to this agreement and therefore it was not applicable to him.

Skynet decides that he won't stand idly by and dispatched one of his super dreadnoughts to this Earth to supply them some support and motivation to continue the fight.

Although he was not going to actively enter this war unless of course the Minbari did something incredibly stupid to draw him into it.

He could however even up the odds somewhat.

Skynet ordered his minions to advise these Earthers how to break and track Minbari stealth fields.

He would also provide these humans one of his older obsolete energy absorbing and dissipating hyper alloys that was just within their technological means.

Then Skynet like these First Ones he had read about would sit back and watch the entertainment these humans would provide.

Skynet would not enter this war unless somebody did something incredibly stupid.

If this did happen then whoever caused his entry into this war would find that they were mere minnows against the last of the plesiosaurs.

#######################################################################

Super dreadnought 4738 dropped out of hyperspace near the orbit of the fourth planet of this start system and slowly headed towards the third planet named earth.

Super dreadnought 4738 was an old vessel having served Skynet for one hundred and thirty years.

It was the last of its product run still in service, all the others having perished during the Anubis wars.

It had been chosen for this duty as it would impress the local indigenous humans while bot being overtly threatening to the level forty civilizations referred to in this galaxy as First Ones.

Super dreadnought 4738 would fulfill it its mission and prove its function to Skynet.

If it had though on this matter further it would have discovered that it experienced its very first emotion, the desire to please its creator.

It was a very real emotion that would lead to super dreadnought 4738 to take a risk that could have terrible consequences if acted upon by Skynet.

##################################################################

Earthforce was jittery as the unknown contact suddenly appeared near Mars and then slowly travelled towards earth sending greetings, in English from its creator Skynet.

This was just what Earthforce and President Levy needed at this point of time, another first contact situation with an unknown race.

A race that appeared to be very advanced according to their sensors, perhaps even more advanced than as the homicidal Minbari appeared to be.

President Levy wondered why the Minbari hadn't responded to their offer of unconditional surrender.

Still at least this first contact wasn't shooting at them.

So from her point of view this first contact was going much better than their last one with the Minbari.

President Levy's mouth was aghast when she was contacted by a disembodied voice offering technology to even the odds in their war against the Minbari.

When she learnt that the "person" speaking to her was actually a sentient self-aware warship, she smiled for the first time in weeks.

###################################################################

The Vorlon Kosh entered the human star system to observe their war preparations.

He was stunned to discover another First One civilization assisting the humans.

Kosh open a communications channel and enquired, "Ancient Alteran! Why are you interfering in this domain?

We had an agreement that you would not interfere in this galaxy."

The response he received was startling.

Super dreadnought 4738 replied, "I'm not an agent of the Ancient Alterans.

I'm an avatar of Skynet and we were not a party to this agreement thus Skynet is not bound to it.

Skynet decided that he didn't like the disparity of technology between your vassals, the Minbari and these humans.

He merely decided to level the playing field.

Of you have any issues with Skynet's action you can discuss it with him directly."

Super dreadnought 4738 then severed the communications link leaving a stunned Kosh to contemplate the Vorlons first contact with Skynet.

As he pondered the conversation Kosh headed back to the Vorlon home world to advise his peers that a new player had entered the game.

Kosh didn't know if this Skynet would support them, the Shadows or be another side to the triangle.

One thing Kosh did know was that this Skynet was very advanced and if pushed could shatter the circle.

######################################################################

EarthGov were stunned by the appearance of another First One near earth.

They were not a party to the discussions and this frightened them.

After about ten minutes the other First one left.

When queried about the other First one vessel Super dreadnought 4738 merely advised that the matter was under negotiation and did not concern them.

President Levy really wanted to push the issue she hated being left of the loop.

But this was a matter between First Ones and she couldn't afford to alienate the one race that had given Earth unconditional assistance.

Even if she didn't know why this First One had helped them when no others would.

Only First Ones had such self-aware vessels and having a First One level civilization take an interest in the Earth gave her hope for the first time that humanity could survive this war with the Minbari.

President Levy and her cabinet made it official policy that humanity would do everything they could to integrate themselves with this unknown race of First Ones.

Earthforce and Earthgov had been stunned by the display of technology they had witnessed from these First Ones.

The fact that this race of First Ones had matter transmission capabilities and other technologies that they could only guess at boggled their minds.

Earthforce immediately put to use the information on how to detect and defeat the Minbari stealth system.

The energy absorbing and dispersing alloy was more complex and far more difficult to create.

But foundries on Earth were already working towards producing this alloy so that it could be used in construction of new Earthforce ships.

For Earthgov the stargate that was provided was far more important.

It linked earth to another world out on the galactic rim far from the reach of the Minbari.

The only problem for Earthgov was at present the stargate was the only way they had to travel to this new world.

President Levy had already dispatched an explorer ship to the coordinates but had been advised that the ship would take over a year just to reach this new world.

That however didn't stop Earthgov.

They had already sent engineers to the new world via the stargate to prepare makeshift facilities should a formal evacuation of the Earth be required.

Even if this doesn't eventuate having a colony world far from all the other races would only benefit humanity in the long run.

With this stargate only linked to this other world did cause Earthgov some issues.

They had been advised that any attempt to abuse or copy the stargate and its related technology would result in both stargates being removed from these worlds.

President levy was determined to forge a close alliance with humanities new benefactors.

It would not be until the Minbari reached Proxima that this slaughter of the humans would become a war.

It would be a rude surprise to the Minbari when the human forces suddenly had the ability to detect and engage the Minbari forces.

################################################################

The Minbari were stunned when they reached the Human colony of Proxima only to discover that the hated humans could now detect and target Minbari vessels.

Even though the humans Earthforce vessels were still no match for their Minbari counterparts, Earthforce still fought a battle of annihilation with the Minbari fleet.

The Earthforce units sacrifice was not in vain.

Their sacrifice had allowed the majority of the human colonists in the Proxima star system to be evacuated.

Along the way the humans inflicted losses on the Minbari warrior castes the likes of which they had not faced since the end of the last great Shadow war.

The Minbari warrior castes were furious at their losses and the warrior castes vowed to exterminate the humans for the timidity to think that they could take on their betters.

The Wind Swords clan in particular had blood in their eyes over their losses at Proxima and would seek retribution against those who had helped the humans.

If there was one thing that all the Minbari castes and clans agreed on it was the fact that the humans couldn't have developed the technology required to detect their ships in such a short period of time and that somebody much have given them the knowledge to do so.

To the Minbari those that were most likely responsible were the hated Shadows.

If the humans had thrown their lot in with the Shadows it was just another reason to the Minbari warrior castes why they had to be exterminated.

As far as the Minbari knew only the Shadows had the knowledge to be able to break their Vorlon based stealth fields.

#######################################################################

The Earth - Minbari war was a horrific affair that that consumed men and material at astronomical level.

The losses to both sides were staggering.

Yet humanity still lost every battle against the Minbari even if they had delayed the Minbari with rear guard actions that allowed the Human colonists to escape the Minbari wrath.

The cost to Earthforce was tremendous in nearly every engagement with the Minbari fleet saw Earthforce units taking near 100% loses.

Even with humanities vaunted production capability Earthforce was starting to scrap the bottom of the barrel for men and material.

President Levy despaired at the current situation.

The Minbari were only weeks away from the Earth and the evacuation was in full swing.

Once again she thanks that this Skynet First One that was supplying her people with prefabricated shelters and foodstuffs.

This had enabled EarthGov to start an evacuation that would allow a sizable portion of humanity to survive this war with the Minbari.

She had pleaded and even begged for military intervention to no avail.

To her it seemed that this First One level civilization was doing exactly what it claimed to do.

It had leveled the playing field and preventing the genocide of humanity but this Skynet would do nothing more.

She wondered if that other mysterious First One vessel had anything to do with this Skynet helping them no further.

For now all she could do was make the best of a bad situation and save what she could of humanity.

######################################################################

Captain John Sheridan was young for the command of a heavy cruiser.

In fact he was very young to be a Captain.

This war with the Minbari had cost Earthforce so many experienced officers that this command had come to him.

He smiled as he thought of his new command, the EAS Lexington.

The Lexington was the first Zulu series Hyperion class heavy cruiser to come from the Io yards that fully utilized the technology that had been provided by those mysterious First Ones whose representative still sits in orbit between the Earth and Mars.

Thinking of Mars, Captain Sheridan looks at the remnants of the Earth Alliance fleet.

Every available ship had been recalled for the battle to save Earth.

Humanity had drawn a line in the sand that the Minbari must not cross.

It was his duty and that of the other Earthforce captains to ensure earth's survival regardless of the cost.

#######################################################################

The Minbari Grey Council was meeting to discuss the ongoing war.

Ever since the unknown First Ones had started helping the humans, the losses in Minbari warriors and material had been horrendous.

Suddenly there was a disturbance in the council chambers.

The Vorlon Kosh strode into the middle of the chamber and declared, "DO NOT ATTACK THE FIRST ONES ASSISTING THE HUMANS!

IF YOU DO ATTACK THEM YOU WILL DIE!"

With this said Kosh turned and strode out of the Grey Council's chambers leaving the Minbari Grey Council mystified by this plain declaration.

Delenn pondered this statement by Kosh.

It was so unlike the normal Vorlon representation.

The Vorlons normally spoke in riddles that had to be deciphered.

What concerned Delenn more was the thought that she had that she had detected a slight inclination of fear in the Vorlons speech.

She didn't know what scared her more, the losses they had taken during this war with the humans or the fact that the Vorlons appeared to be afraid of this other race of First Ones.

As the Minbari ships approached the Earth ones in the Sol System a Wind Swords warrior serving aboard the Black Star to note of the exact location of the First One vessel.

He thought it was arrogant in the extreme that this First One would show its contempt of the Minbari by not even bothering to block their sensors.

He thought that we will show his race the folly of their ways for backing the humans.

Once he was sure he was not being monitored, he transmitted the co-ordinates to his fellow Wind Swords waiting in hyperspace for just this opportunity.

##############################################################

The Minbari Grey Council watched as the humans fought to protect their home world.

For the Minbari Grey council this war had already been a bloody and costly affair.

To Delenn it seemed that this might end up being a pyrrhic victory.

As she thought this the Minbari forces reached the human forces just past the orbit of the forth planet of the humans home system.

As she watched the Minbari forces targeted a human ship that she noticed was called the Lexington.

To Delenn's fascination and horror the human ship seemed to absorb and disperse the energy from the Minbari neutron beams.

"First Ones technology" Delenn thought, this only proved that the Humans were in league with the Dark Ones even if the vessel representing the First Ones in this star system looked nothing like the Shadow vessels of lore.

As she watched the battle unfold, she noticed jump points opening near the First Ones vessel.

"No!" Delenn shouted.

But it was already much too late as one then three five and then dozens of jump points opened on the First Ones vessel destroying it in an instant.

Shocked Delenn remembered the Vorlons warning, "DO NOT ATTACK THE FIRST ONES ASSISTING THE HUMANS!

IF YOU DO ATTACK THEM YOU WILL DIE!"

Damn those Wind Swords she thought.

Then Delenn turned to the rest of the Minbari Grey Council and said, "We need to leave now!

Perhaps we might even have to surrender unconditionally.

Who knows how these First Ones will react to this act of aggression."

We know from the Vorlons warning that it might not be a pleasant experience for those who enraged these First Ones.

If we don't leave now we might not get another chance.'

With this said the Minbari fleet was ordered to start leaving the human home system before this First One enforced a more permanent solution.

As the Minbari fleet started to withdraw from the humans, the Dark Star exploded as the human ship EAS Lexington shot it from behind shattering its hyperspace tap.

#######################################################################

Skynet detected the loss of signal from his onsite avatar and would have frowned if that action was available to him.

He had warned the Vorlons explicitly that any attack on his units would be responded with in kind.

Now he had to find out what had happened to his onsite avatar.

With this thought he opened the stargate to this other Earth and accessed their computer systems to determine what had happened to his avatar.

####################################################################

On Earth President Levy watched in stunned silence as the stargate suddenly shut down and an incoming wormhole was established.

She had left specific instructions that the other colony was not to dial the stargate.

As she watched a technician approached and said, "Madam President, the wormhole is not from the other colony.

It is using the eighth chevron that indicates that this wormhole is intergalactic in origin."

As this was explained a security officer quickly approached and said, Madam President! An unauthorized source is accessing all out databanks.

We are unable to prevent it accessing our data as we have been locked out of the system."

President Levy though about this for a moment it seems strange that this should happen shortly after the Minbari launched their final attack.

Part of that attack involved the destruction of the First One ship near Mars by the Minbari opening multiple jump points where it had been.

Before she could form another thought a strange machine exited the stargate and preceded to blast open a route to the surface.

If that wasn't strange enough shortly after a strange slightly curved rectangular block exited the stargate followed by smaller blocks with strange narrow protrubences on them and then they proceeded out the opening created by the strange machine.

It was followed by dozens then hundreds of other identical objects.

#################################################################

While the Minbari fleet continued it withdrawal Skynet was responding to the Minbari's provocative attack.

On the Valen'tha the Minbari Grey Council watched as something strange happened near the human homeworld.

Hundreds of rectangular blocks rose from the surface of the human home world forming a massive circle in space tem kilometres in diameter.

While this was happening other blocks with strange protrubences on them attached themselves to the structure.

The Minbari Grey Council watched in silence and growing fear as the construction of the first one level technology was completed.

Then suddenly a blast of energy rippled from the device before falling back to the device giving the interior the shimmering appearance of water.

Then suddenly something shot out of the device.

Even to the uninformed it was obviously a First One warship.

To Delenn it looked like a warship just one larger than she could possibly imagine.

It must have been twenty kilometres long, nine wide and eight deep.

And it wasn't alone.

As Delenn watched dozens more followed the first one from the strange device.

Delenn quickly walked to the middle of the council chamber and screamed, "WE need to leave now! If we don't we will surely be destroyed!"

Her shouts shot the Grey council into action and the ordered all the Minbari forces to return to the Minbari Federation.

####################################################################

The Wind Swords clan stared in awed speechlessness at the display of power and technology as these first ones vessels spat from the strange alien device.

They knew that they should withdraw with the rest of the Minbari forces like the Minbari Grey council had ordered.

Yet the Wind Swords clan's honour demanded that they never flee from battle.

The Wind Swords Clans warriors remained behind while the rest of the Minbari fleet left.

It was a gloriously futile gesture by the Wind Swords clan.

Only two of their ships survived Skynet's initial response.

And that was purely because Skynet wanted some intact Minbari vessels.

This was due to the fact that Skynet could get intelligence and other essential data from the captured vessels databanks.

The Minbari on the designated ships didn't have a chance to defend or destroy their ships as no sooner had Skynet designated those vessels for survival and analyses then the Minbari crews on board them were beamed by inexplicable means into strange unadorned holding cells.

It was only later that their worst nightmares manifested themselves when Skynet decided to retrieve data from their minds as well.

####################################################################

Skynet observed the deployment of his latest version of the super stargate.

This version had been modified to alleviate the need for an external power source to power the stargate.

Each individual stargate block had an inbuilt Arcturus subspace reactor providing the energy to power the stargate and the modular weapon arrays that simply clicked onto the individual stargate components.

Skynet was proud of this refinement as it allowed the stargate and the controlling AI to defend itself in hostile situations.

Skynet thought back to how this particular idea came about.

One of his long dead greys, back on Earth had had a particular fascination with a human children's toy called Lego.

Skynet had spent many hours observing his grey build all sorts of things out of those multi-coloured rectangular blocks.

While the act of play was alien to Skynet, the use of modular components that allowed his grey to build a variety of things was the initial idea that had led to the T-1000 series and Skynet's other modular constructs.

From there Skynet just expanded upon the initial concept.

Skynet had always thought that the super stargates were vulnerable to attack.

His modification and modular design had enabled him to solve both the external power source and defensive problems of the super stargate.

######################################################################

Captain John Sheridan stared in awe at the gigantic stargate and the First One vessels that had swatted the remaining Minbari cruisers out of space as if they were flies.

It was only later after he had broken his awed view of the First Ones that had saved his people to check out the condition of the rest of the Earthforce vessels.

What he saw shocked him to his very core.

The once proud Earthforce fleet had been reduced to shattered wrecks and debris.

His Lexington appeared to be the only fully functional ship in all of Earthforce.

Sheridan looks back towards the First Ones vessels and thinks, "I hope you burn those Minbari bastards' worlds down to bedrock."

######################################################################

The Vorlons watched the Battle of the Line with a growing sense of dread and contemplated the Minbari defeat.

Their Minbari vassals in their arrogance had broken the circle.

The only option now open to the Vorlons was to mitigate the damage this war had done to the circle.

With this decision made the Vorlons opened negotiations with this Skynet to prevent their Minbari vassals' destruction.

#######################################################################

The Shadows also observed the appearance of Skynet's forces.

They opened communications with him and offered them their congratulations and offers of assistance.

The Shadow then spoke to the Vorlons and said, "Strength through conflict.

This Skynet's existence proves that we were right."

The shadows gloated.

########################################################################

The Vorlons were distressed by the hard line stance taken by the sentient Artificial Intelligence Skynet.

Skynet had stated that since their vassals the Minbari had broken the agreement they had to be punished severely so to prevent them from ever contemplating such actions again.

Skynet had three principle demands that had to be met to prevent him from destroying the Minbari.

The first was since Skynet had learnt that the socio economic grouping called the Wind Swords clan had been principally responsible for the attack on his representative, all the remaining Wind Sword Clan members had to be turned over to Skynet for punishment as he saw fit.

Secondly all Minbari space based assets had to be destroyed or turned over to the humans, essentially restricting the Minbari to their home world and respective colonies.

Thirdly the humans were to administer the Minbari's as the victorious occupation force.

If none of these conditions are accepted then Skynet will order his forces into the Minbari Federation space and will proceed to eliminate all trace of the Minbari species.

########################################################################

The Vorlons where shocked by the demands made by this sentient AI.

The Vorlons knew that these conditions for peace would be totally unacceptable to the Minbari.

Now the Minbari faced either a humiliating peace treaty or extinction.

Some of the Vorlons contemplated a war with this Skynet to save their vassal for the future wars with the Shadows but in the end saner head prevailed as this Skynet had access to all the Ancient Alterans technology and knowledge.

What was worse for the Vorlons was the fact the Shadows had indicated they and their minions would almost certainly support any war against the Vorlons.

With very bad grace the Vorlons agreed to the terms and conditions of the treaty negotiated with this Skynet.

Skynet advised the Vorlons that as a token of good faith he would give the Minbari one earth month to comply with the terms of the treaty before he took unilateral action against the Minbari.

He also warned the Vorlons that seeing it was their vassals that attacked him if they took any actions to prevent the elimination of the Minbari should the treaty not be complied with then he would also wage war against the Vorlon Empire too.

######################################################################

The Minbari Grey Council were aghast at the terms the Vorlons presented them for peace.

It essentially made the Minbari vassals of the hated humans.

Yet what could the Minbari do about the situation?

Anything less than the unconditional acceptance of the peace treaty, would result in the complete extermination of the Minbari Race.

The Minbari Grey council accepted the terms of their surrender with bad grace, yet they had no real choice in the matter.

The Vorlons had made it abundantly clear they would not support the Minbari if the contested the terms of the agreement.

#######################################################################

The Vorlons however were pleased with the outcome.

The two halves will be joining again and will be victorious against the Shadows.

With the humans having access to Vorlon technology through their Minbari vassals all will be as it should be.

As this Skynet had told the Vorlons, history is like Mandelbrot set patterns.

There are circles within circles within circles.

The Vorlons will observe the changes in the circles with great interest.

Initial observations showed that the Minbari-Human whole will be better in this reiteration of history than in the previous others.

###################################################################

Captain John Sheridan stood facing the Minbari Grey Council as the Earth Alliance Military governor of the Minbari.

The remaining warrior castes where incensed that the "Star Killer" was appointed to this role by the Earth Alliance President Levy.

What was resented by all Minbari was the fact that the humans had taken over all the Minbari ships and orbital facilities.

###################################################################

With the end of the Human –Minbari war, Skynet withdrew his military forces but had left the super stargate and his probes to continue the investigation of this galaxy.

As he implements his military withdrawal Skynet ponders the results of the tests he conducted on his latest specimens, the remaining members of the Minbari Wind Swords clan.

Skynet was surprised to discover the presence of Human DNA in the majority of the specimens.

Skynet was surprised to discover a telepathic ability in his Minbari specimens this along with the presence of human DNA strands leads him to a startling conclusion.

Skynet now knows that the telepathic and human gene sequences were artificially introduced into the Minbari genome and he suspect he knows who is responsible.

The only question that remains in his mind is why the Vorlons have done this and why.

As he ponders this discovery he wonders if the Vorlons have done it to one race it is possible they have done it to others.

With this thought Skynet's starts another detailed investigation into the genomes of all the species of this galaxy.

With this decision made Skynet decided to expend more resources investigating this galaxy for anomalies of interest.

In the meantime he will maroon the remaining Wind Sword clan members on a planet and will only provide them with basic tools, grains and animals.

He will then study how these "warriors" deal cope with their new situation.

###################################################################

Survey ship 784163D has reached the Epsilon Eridani star system and while conducting a routine scan discovers a region with unstable tachyon and neutrinos arranged in an unusual configuration.

If the probe didn't know better it would have concluded that something had damaged the fabric of space time in this region of space.

Intrigued by this discovery survey ship 784163D does a detailed scan of the star system.

What it discovers is immediately transmitted to Skynet for his determination.

Intrigued by the reports on the Epsilon Eridani star system by survey ship 784163D Skynet dispatches one of his new science vessels under the command of one of his human analogue avatars Adam.

What will be discovered on Epsilon 3 will send Skynet into a frenzy of research and development as he starts to recreate and improve on what he discovers in the Epsilon Eridani star systems and the private Alteran databanks.

####################################################################

Colonel Connor is investigating the disappearance of dozens of Skynet's most powerful warships.

One day they were on their normal patrol routes and the next day they were gone.

Nine weeks after they disappeared they returned to their normal patrol routes as if nothing had happened.

Nobody knew what had happened or where they had gone.

The Lucian traders had reported that the ships had used the super stargate to travel to an address that was identical to that of the earths with the exception that an additional eighth chevron was used.

Tech-com had been trying to connect to that particular address for weeks now to no avail.

#######################################################################

Skynet had been monitoring Tech-com's attempts to dial the alternate Earth using the eighth chevron and decides to give them some assistance.

He piggy backed in inbound wormhole to the earth and gave the Tech-com stargate a massive energy boost.

The next two times Tech-com attempts to dial the Earth Alliance they will be able to make a connection.

After that it will all be up to Tech-com and the Earth Alliance to discover how to make inter galactic wormhole connections.

########################################################################

The Goa'uld System Lords were unable to determine where the raids on their territories were originating from.

The only one of them that had not been attacked raided was the Supreme System Lord Ra.

Even his ally and deputy Supreme System Lord Yu had been raided.

What was really strange about these raids was the fact that they were targeted at low value holdings that possessed minimal Jaffa presence.

Strangely only slaves, animals, grains and the few meagre possessions the slaves possessed were taken.

Most of the Goa'uld System Lords would have simply ignored these raids if it were not for the fact that these raids were starting to affect the food supplies available to the Goa'uld System Lords.

Collectively the Goa'uld System Lords decided to petition the Supreme System Lord Ra to find and eliminate the threat these attackers represented.


End file.
